


The Snakes Bite

by Raelae



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelae/pseuds/Raelae
Summary: Peace can never last forever, tragedy is around every corner and often, very sudden. When you live in a crumbling world, your actions can, and often will, come back to haunt you. This is a lesson Joel Miller will painfully learn. But his loved ones, and those who care for him, will not take what happens lightly. Heaven help the transgressors.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, hoo boy. So I sat on doing this for a while, and re-wrote this first chapter several times. I know how many mixed feelings there are about this game, I myself am kinda in the middle on how I feel. But, that aside, I still wanted to try a sort of what if with the story anyway. Now, everything from the beginning of the game will still happen, just not mentioned. This starts when Ellie, Dina, and Jesse split up to look for Joel and Tommy. Also, just to clear a little more up, the WLF aren't the cause. I did replace them with others that popped in my head while I was brainstorming one day. This doesn't mean they don't exist, they do. They're just not in this story as I have changed things including locations. Some scenes from the game and lines may still be used, as I felt they played well in the game, they just may be different in some places and I will only be using a few of them.
> 
> So this first chapter, because of how people feel with this game, I will be me testing the waters. How it's received will then dictate if I continue forward. If there's not a million protests...I'll keep pressing on. So, I guess, hopefully enjoy?

The wind from the storm whipped the snow in Ellie's face as she rode, stinging like tiny bees trying to stop her from her course. This wasn't like Joel, or Tommy. They never missed check-in, never. She could feel the knot in her stomach tightening with every gallop from her horse, every step convincing her more and more something was wrong.

She spurred Shimmer along, trying desperately to gain as much time and ground as she could, to hopefully prevent whatever fate was befalling them...if it hadn't already.

Before long she came upon the massive cabin just below the ridge from her, the light from a blazing fire settling a warm glow on the snow outside. Not far away from that, near a closed gate, lay the bodies of dozens of infected, burnt to a dark crisp.

“Oh shit...”

She hopped off her horse, throwing the reigns over a branch before making her way down an embankment, trying to find a way through the tall fence that ran the perimeter of the cabin. They had to be in there, they had to be. They must have run into a horde and got cornered in the cabin, just resting there now till they can try to make a break for it. Hopefully neither were infected.

Dozens of scenarios ran through her mind as she followed the fence line, none of them bright and sunny ideas either. 

Finally she came to a section of the fence where some boards were displaced, giving her just enough space to slip her slender form through. Now she just had to get into the cabin.

She moved along till she came to the back of the cabin, finding a sliding door open on the back deck. She quietly slipped inside, still not sure exactly what she might find in here.

Ellie had entered in the upstairs bedroom, the room itself still looking quite unused, signifying that at the very least, no one had squatted in here anytime recently.

She made her way along quietly, moving out of the bedroom and into an open loft area with some seating, a few small side tables, and a couple bookcases. Enough to use as cover if she got into any trouble. But the cabin seemed eerily quiet, the kind of quiet where you know something is wrong. And as she made her way along to the stairs, she was proven right. She could hear the grunts of pain as she descended the stairs, coming into a wide open area. She could see a table off on one end, the dining area, while behind her she could see what was the living area. A fire roaring in the fireplace and sleeping bags and duffles scattered all about the floor. Now she knew for sure, something was not right. People were here, and to be honest she wasn't all that sure Joel and Tommy were even here now. What if it was just a group of bandits caught in the storm and sheltering here? It was a risk as this cabin was often used by their patrols but, not unheard of. Could she have just stummbled into something far more than she could handle alone?

She reached behind and pulled her sidearm out, slipping her safety off and making her way to the pained grunts.

She located the source of the sound, entering the kitchen and finding a door that lead down to the lower level. The pained grunts grew louder as she descended. Her heart clenched. That was Joel.

She quickened her pace, trying to control her breathing as she reached the door and slowly placed a hand on the knob. She waited a moment, taking a deep breath as she brought her gun up to bear, pushing the door open slowly and preparing for what she might find.

She could never have been prepared enough as she found Joel bloody on the floor, face beaten so badly she almost couldn't tell it was him. Over him stood a bald scar faced man with a pipe, surrounded by a group of other people who were having their own casual conversations while Joel was being beaten to within an inch of his life.

It all stopped though when they noticed her standing in the doorway.

She had no control of herself over the next few moments. She never heard herself utter his name, didn't feel her legs move as she pushed herself forward, eager to get to Joel and end all this suffering. Didn't even feel, at first, when hands grabbed her gun and shoved it away as other hands forced her to the ground. She came back to herself as she felt the pain of hitting the floor.

She struggled, trying to break free of her captors, swearing and vowing to kill them all. But they all held her tightly to the floor. All she could do was stare ahead at the man who stood over Joel, pipe in hand. The man was staring back at her now, a blank expression on his face. Her struggles, her pleas...none of them fazed him. He just looked at her, his left milky eye where the scar ran from brow to chin staring into the abyss, the other focused on her. It was giving the only expression from him, curiosity. It was obvious he wanted to know just who this loud mouthed, vulgar young woman was. But he was by no means threatened by her.

All she could do was to continue to silently plead, begging him to stop, to not hurt Joel any further. His demeanor didn't change at all. Instead he just looked back down at Joel, raising his pipe.

She let out an agonizing yell just as another sound, a low pained groan, emanated from her right. She turned her head enough to see Tommy laid out on the floor, he seemed to be only partially conscious, maybe brought round by her cries?

The man lowered the pipe, looking between the two. Then he looked to the people in the room, giving a slight nod, and with that Ellie's world went dark.

There were muffled voices, gentle prodding with hands, someone calling her name. Ellie slowly opened her eyes, her vision at first quite blurry, her face pained from where someone had kicked her as hard as they could.

But through the pain she managed to open her eyes enough to see who was talking to her. Dina.

“...oh god Ellie...Jesse! They're here!”

Dina moved from her sight, giving her view towards where Joel was. Was, being the opt word. He wasn't there, all she saw was a dark stain where his blood had pooled. As she shifted her eyes towards where Tommy was, she could see a long dark path leading out the door that Jesse now ran through. Whoever they had been, they took Joel. The tears burned her eyes as they slipped shut, darkness overtaking her again.

She woke up in her room, the light outside already fading, casting dark shadows around her. But she could see a light glow from her left, hear muffled voices again. She turned slowly, her head screaming at her for the attempt. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, groaning as she willed the pain to ebb away.

That stopped the voices, created an almost uncomfortable silence. They didn't seem to want her to hear what was being said.

She opened her eyes again after a moment, finding three sets of eyes staring back at her. Tommy, Dina, and Jesse. Each looked a mix of concerned and like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Ellie...” Dina finally said as she moved over to her, sitting by her on the bed.

“...how long have I been out?”

“...since yesterday...and it's nearly night now so...a bit...”

“...what the hell happened? What happened to Joel?”

Her eyes fell on Tommy where he sat on the couch, looking for some sort of un-voiced answer. He looked away from her.

“Tommy...what the fuck happened there?”

“Ellie, maybe now's not the time...” Dina started, but Ellie cut her off.

“Tommy, please?”

He sighed deeply, squeezing his eyes tightly shut for a moment before looking back at her.

“Ambush...plain and simple. This younger member...got pinned down by a horde...we came crossed him...helped him out. He took us back to the cabin.”

“...you did what? You just...walked into an ambush? You both know better than that!”

“We didn't let ourselves walk into an ambush! We just...shit, I don't know! It was hectic as hell! We were getting chased down by a horde! The horses barely kept ahead of them! We did what we could!”

“Alright, enough. It doesn't matter right now.” Dina interjected, silencing them both. “They didn't have a choice, what happened after, happened. What matters right now...is the here and now...”

“...where's Joel?” Ellie asked again, calming down a bit.

Jesse answered when no one else seemed to want to. “We...we don't know. He wasn't there when we got there. Just found you and Tommy out on the floor. All we got was that they dragged him out of there. Don't even know if he was de...dead or alive when they did it...”

“Jesus...” Ellie turned away, staring up at the ceiling before putting a hand over her face, attempting to stem the flow of tears.

“...Ellie...Maria's talking to her dad right now...figuring what we can do...if it's safe to go after them to see if...he's okay.” Dina said quietly.

“If it's safe to...” Ellie started as she turned her head back, staring up at Dina. “Safe to go after him? Why the fuck not!?”

“They have to think of the settlement Ellie...” Jesse said cautiously.

Ellie sat up now, despite Dina's protests and attempts to keep her down.

“He's one of us! This shouldn't even be a fucking question! And why the hell is she involving him!? He stepped down two years ago over his age, she can't figure this out herself!? And why is she questioning, he's her family!? And why the hell aren't you there Tommy!?”

“Ellie calm down...” Dina tried again.

“I can't be there...” Tommy said, sitting forward and folding his hands together on his knees, moving nervously.

“...why not?”

“...conflict of interest. My brother and all...”

“And her brother in law...why really Tommy?

He stood up quickly, moving over towards her desk, distracting himself with her artwork, like he was trying so hard to avoid the question, when really he just needed the shadows of the area so she wouldn't see his face.

“Tommy...”

He picked her sketchbook up off the desk, squinting at it in the low light.

“...because we knew him...”

The room fell dead silent. By the looks on Dina and Jesse's faces, they had heard this part of the story already. She couldn't see Tommy's from the shadows, but just judging by the fact that one hand had now been drawn to his face, rubbing his eyes, she knew his expression.

She carefully got up, head spinning slightly as she moved towards him. He tried for a quick escape when she approached but, she grabbed his wrist.

“I...need to know...Please?”

He sighed, putting the sketchbook back on the desk. She released his wrist and he made his way back over to the couch, taking a seat and patting the spot next to him. She made her way over slowly and sat down, doing her best to ignore his now bloodshot eyes.

“Been a while since we seen em', didn't expect to ever see them again. They uh....some of them at least, were members of our old Hunting group...”

“...Hunters...assholes got nothing better to do but track down former members?”

“That's not it. Something happened. I don't know what, you know how Joel is...he wouldn't tell me. Just told me to forget it and move my fucking feet faster. He crossed our boss...somehow. When Joel showed up that day...all sweat and blood...rushing around shoving shit in his bag. Told me to move my fucking feet, we needed to be gone yesterday. Tried to ask him what happened but, he just kept telling me the same thing. So, knowing how he was, I quit asking and packed my shit. We didn't get out quiet though, they were on us almost as soon as we got out the door. They was, screaming at Joel, calling him a traitor...we took quite a few of our former 'friends' out before we left. He ain't never talked about that day since.”

“...so now they came back to finish it, what happened that day?”

“Seems that way. What they did with him...I obviously don't know. Was out most the time.”

“...guy with the pipe was the ring leader form the looks of it.”

Tommy didn't look at her, just tightened the grip in his hands.

“...that...that was our old boss...”

“That scar faced motherfucker?”

“Don't remember that scar from the last time I saw him but, yeah. That scar faced motherfucker.”

“So you think they went back where your base use to be?”

“I don't know. Supplies were already running short and very few people even snuck in to look for supplies anymore. We were gonna leave anyway. Besides, I doubt if they did keep Joel alive, that they'd drag him way back to Trinidad.”

“Do you have any idea? Any...people he might have known? Affiliations?”

“I don't know...”

“Trinidad...” Ellie got up, moving over to her desk and digging around till she found a map. She flicked on her lamp as she started to unfold it, locating Jackson and already trying to work out the distance.

“Oh no you don't.” Tommy said as he got up. “It's a guess at best, there's no proof he went there.”

“It's a fucking lead.”

“It's a guess, not a lead. Besides, you don't know how many there are, how big a group he has.”

“I don't care.” She said, looking over her shoulder at him. “If it were me our you, he'd be halfway to Trnidad by now.”

“No he wouldn't...”

“Yes he fucking would!” She said, fully turning on him now.

“It don't matter. The amount of people we'd need...we don't do this smart, we'd be leaving Jackson vulnerable.”

“That you talking or her?”

“The points still valid.”

“What are you doing?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

He turned his head away from her, clearly struggling with himself. “It's too dangerous right now...”

“I don't...care. I'm leaving tomorrow, and if you want to come with me, that's fine.”

He sighed, facing her again. “Just...give me a day. Let me talk to Maria, see if there's anyone she can spare.”

“And if she says no?” 

“Then I'll figure something out. Just...one day. All I'm asking.”

“...okay...”

He moved towards her, holding his arms out. She readily fell into it, wrapping her arms around him as she hugged him tight.

“Alright.” He said as he pulled away, settling his hands on her shoulders. He gave her the slightest of smiles before turning and leaving.

She stood there staring at the door, emotions stirring in her.

“I uh...think I'll get going for now. Let me know if you need anything.” Jesse said, causing Ellie to jump a little. She got so into the conversation she forgot they were there.

“Yeah...I'll let you know man.” She said, rubbing at her eyes.

He nodded and walked out, leaving just Dina and Ellie.

“Ellie...I know you want to find out what happened...but I think maybe you should plan this out more before doing anything rash.”

“I am...I just can't leave him out there. No matter how I find him...I need to bring him home...”

Dina moved over and stood behind her, draping her arms over her shoulders and giving her a gentle kiss on her neck. “I know. I just need you to be safe about it.”

“I will.”

Ellie wasn't able to sleep that night. As soon as everyone had left, she made her way to Joel's house, letting herself inside. It had been so long since she had last been in here, that night being the night she left him the note, the one saying she was leaving for Salt Lake. Only now did she think about what must have been going through his head at that moment, when he found the note. She saw it on his face when he found her, the fear, the pain, the worry. But she knew something else must have been going through him, another kind of fear. The fear of her finding out, which she had. Things were never the same since that day, they rarely talked unless it had something to do with missions. But he still worried after her, still pulled the strings from the shadows to make sure she was safe. She knew he knew perfectly well she could handle herself, but without actually being allowed to be there, it made things hard for him.

It angered her, but she let him have it. Despite how pissed off she was at him, she knew how much he cared. She had to give him something at least. It's when he stepped from the shadows and acted that made her respond angrily. But some part of her always felt bad afterwards. She wasn't a monster after all.

And neither was he honestly. It wasn't like he was the only person in this world to do shit they never would have done before the outbreak. People were trying to survive. People got use to doing it. But he never killed everyone he passed. She remembered how many times he would let people slip by and hide instead. There wasn't always a need to kill people if you didn't have to. Someone who liked it, would act differently she was sure.

This man...the old person he use to be was still under the surface. She could see it then, and you could see it now. She was a package. At any point, when his life was the most threatened, he could have just abandoned her. But he didn't. He came back for her, nearly died for her. And she did the same.

Thinking on all this...was making her feel like she made a horrible mistake.

She kept the lights off, walking around in the dark, not wanting to tip off to anyone that she was here.

She knew this house like the back of her hand though, despite not being here in ages. She didn't need to see well. She walked into his sitting area, looking at all the books that lined his shelf. She remembered when he had questioned her once, asking if she liked reading when she made an off comment about wishing she had more room in her bag, so she could take some books. She had no idea he read so much. They weren't for show, he really had read every book here.

She spotted one though, one she recognized but hadn't seen in a long time. One she didn't even know he kept. A dinosaur book from the Wyoming Museum. She flipped it open, looking inside.

“...Deinonychus...told you it wasn't a Velociraptor Joel...”

She shut it and put it back where she found it, moving off further into the house. Everything was neatly in place, and rarely was there a speck of dust. Joel was the cleanest man she knew in this whole town. Everything had a place and everything was in it's place.

The only room she found just the slightest out of sorts though was the kitchen. His coffee mug still sat on the counter from that morning. She picked it up and noted the owl on it. She thought it a bit odd out of all the mugs he found that he'd picked an owl but he said it was fitting. Something about the meaning of it being wide awake, or pointing to a person who was a night owl or something. She didn't really care. She just found it funny how he stammered trying to explain it. He and Tommy were the same in that aspect. If they didn't have a complete answer for something they'd just go, 'well shit, I don't know.'

She put the mug back and walked through a couple other rooms, not even sure why she was doing it really. A need to take it all in maybe? After not having come in here for so long?

She finally made her way to the stairs, making her way up. She noted every painting on the wall, in the whole house to be honest. Was either some sort of animal, a deer or something, or a cowboy with his horse. In fact most were of cowboys and horses or anything western looking. Couldn't take the Texan out of him she supposed. She'd actually wanted to go back with him once, see what it was like. But she knew even so much as entering the State might be too much for him, on account of Sarah and all. So she never voiced it, just kept it to herself.

She reached the top of the stairs, glancing at a picture of Joel and Tommy before moving on, peeking into a room next to the bathroom. This was Joel's work room. There were carvings everywhere. Deer's, and wolves, cowboys riding horses again...and off by a window, another guitar he had been working on. She stepped into the room, moving over to it and running her fingers across it's smooth surface. Would this instrument never have sound? Never, voice the sorrows or happiness of the person playing it? 

She frowned. Maybe she should have asked to be taught how to make them too? She was so fond of the guitar, a love that grew stronger through him. She'd always loved music but, the sound of the acoustic...there was something about it. How you could play a happy song but it would still, somehow, sound sad. She found that acoustic resounded more emotion than any other instrument. That being the case, she knew she'd probably be playing a lot more of the guitar in the near future.

She finally left the room, heading into the room straight ahead. Joel's room. She paused in the doorway, not feeling entirely okay with intruding on his personal space. But, she knew him well enough to know he wouldn't care. It was just a place she rarely went unless she was asked to grab him something quick before they headed out somewhere.

And so she moved forward, glancing into his closet. A few of his jackets hung there, the smell of gunpowder still lingering on them. Various stains that would never go away. It smelled so much of him in this tiny space.

She backed out as tears stung at the corners of her eyes again, moving instead towards a stand straight ahead under a window. Two pictures stood proudly there. She picked one up, the one of him and Sarah from happier days. The one she stole from Maria to give to him. She set it back down as her hand started to shake. It got her mind going to places she didn't want to go. Like, if he was dead, despite all he had done, was he allowed to be with Sarah now? Was he with her? Was he even dead? She didn't even really believe in anything, but right now, at this very moment, she hoped there was something after all this. She couldn't accept thinking of him as just...gone.

Her eyes fell on the picture next to that one now, this one of him and her. It managed to put a little bit of a smile on her face. When they first got here, after they were all settled in, she thought she was with a different man entirely. He was so happy. He'd joke, laugh, partake in public events. Open up and talk even. Though, still in a very guarded manner. He never quit be that suspicious man, the one that had to be absolutely sure you were friend and not foe.

She missed that laugh...

She turned and moved over to the bed, rubbing the chemical burn on her arm more furiously the closer she got. It was a tick she had gained over the years, like that of Joel's when he'd touch his broken watch when he got to an emotional state. Or was just uncomfortable. Like he was looking to his memories of Sarah for strength.

His bed was as he had left it that day as well, not even made. Blankets still where he had thrown them aside when he got up that morning. But she noticed something else on the bedside table, something she didn't even know he had. Sitting there, next to a pair of reading glasses, was a book. 

Tears stinging even harder at the corners of her eyes, she reached out and picked it up, letting the moonlight illuminate the cover.

“...The Idiots Guide to Space...fuck Joel...you were reading this for me?”

There was a pain in her chest as she read the title, as she thought about how much this man really wanted to understand one of her biggest interests. He was learning about space...for her. Even after everything. The fights...the lies...the anger...he was still reading this. And by the looks of it, he had been reading it the night before as well, even after what happened at that damned town get together.

“...Jesus Joel...”

Letting out a shaky sigh, she climbed into his bed and pulled the covers up, clutching the book close to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With an unexpected turn, Ellie finds herself leaving Jackson, on the trail of more than just Joel and his captors now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so, you guys were pretty okay with that first chapter I guess. Good to know. Now I gotta try not to mess it up.
> 
> So with the location in this one, I took some liberties with the layout, as the place she goes is a real place. Couldn't figure what every part looked like. But some of the things she comes across are really in there. Actually makes me want to visit said place myself. XD
> 
> That aside, hopefully you will enjoy this one too.

Ellie sat outside on the steps of Joel's porch in the early morning hours. The sky was only starting to take on that blue hue as the world began to wake again, oblivious to the struggles of the people living on it.

The few people that were already up at this time, the hunters and the scouts, gave her a sympathetic look and a wave as they passed by, not a person able to figure what to say to her. She in turn only gave them a slight wave back, her expression unchanging. She was still reeling from everything that had happened, the things she had seen. Joel's bruised and bloodied face staring back at her through barely opened lids, the blood pooling beneath him from a wound she couldn't quite see. It was burned into her memory. She knew the last thing in the world he would have wanted, was for her to see him that way. That what could possibly be their final moments together, was spent like this.

She slowly pushed herself up, making her way down to the road and walking through the streets in the morning chill.

Slowly, one by one, lights started to turn on, giving off a warm glow in the morning cold. People inside preparing for yet another day in this cruel world. Many, she knew, also had Joel on their minds. He had become a bit of a cornerstone for the town, someone people counted on. He even saved many of their lives in the years they had been here.

But, life was life. There was still much to do, people to care for, they didn't have time to just drop everything and mope around.

And that bothered her too. Because she knew there were just as many people that were willing to go out there and search for him, but they abided by the rules. She understood that, but it still made anger boil in the pit of her stomach. They were here, moving on with their lives while Joel was god knows where, his fate unknown.

She shivered a bit, both from the cold and her own thoughts coursing through her mind. She hated just being here doing nothing. She wanted to be out there, she needed to be out there. She was just wasting time here.

A whimper to her left drew her attention and she looked down, seeing this old dappled black and gray dog looking up at her.

“Hey Buckley.” She said as she knelt down, giving his ears a little scratch.

He whimpered again, his ears slightly laid back, his eyes not nearly as bright as they normally were.

He settled down on his haunches and gave her face a few quick licks, trying to provoke that old Ellie to come back out.

She smiled, but only slightly as she moved her hand to scratch at his chin.

“I'm sorry boy. Just really sad right now, but you already know that don't you?”

He just whimpered again as she got to her feet and began to walk, but he kept pace with her, knowing he needed to be by her side. 

She let another smile slip again as she watched him trail along beside her. Buckley was the town dog, he knew and loved everyone. But he kept close to a few people most. His owner, an older man who could always be seen plucking away at his banjo in the morning hours, Buckley lying at his side. A few of the kids in town that were always up for a game with him, a couple older couples that slipped him extra scraps of deer meat from time to time, and her. He even kept pace with Joel and Tommy on occasion, usually if they had to head out to the dam. The dog loved it out there.

But the one person he tended to be a bit leery of was now marching down the street towards them, lit from behind by the sun that had finally found it's way above the mountains.

Buckley grumbled a little, taking a seat and yawning wide.

“Feelings mutual right now boy...” She said as she glanced down at him. “Morning.” Ellie mumbled as Maria approached. She didn't look happy in the least bit but, somehow, Ellie could tell it wasn't directed at her.

“He left.” She said, waving the piece of paper she had in her hand through the air.

“...who left?”

“Who would I be here about? Tommy. Sometime during the night.”

“...shoulda' fucking knew it. He was planning this the whole time.”

“He's going to get himself killed.”

“You should have given us help to go after these fuckers!”

“I wish I could. But you know I can't.” She said, clearly tired and distraught. “Were you planning to sneak out?”

“Yeah.” Ellie said defiantly.

“On foot?”

“...yeah.”

“You know, Tommy told me to lock you up, keep you here where it's safe.”

“Bullshit...”

“But...I know how you are. Keeping you here is like trying to tell a bull not to charge.” She said with a sigh. “I told the stable to let you out with your horse. Grab some ammo too. And just...do me a favor and bring my dumbass husband home in one piece?”

“...sure.”

“And...he told me a couple horror stories about that place...you need to be careful.”

“Do my best.”

“Right. You better get going then. Tommy's horse can run a marathon, he's well ahead of you by now.”

Maria said nothing more as she turned on her heel and headed down the street, her shoulders now slumped as she left what needed to be done in Ellie's hands.

Ellie only sighed and headed off towards the armory.

Ellie was talking quietly with Shimmer while she put the tack on her, when Dina came into the stables, charging forward with purpose.

“Don't...start.” Ellie said, seeing her out of the corner of her eye.

“Don't start? You were just going to take off without me? Without at least telling me?”

“I knew you'd want to come along.”

“Damn right.”

“I can't let you. I don't know whats out there, you're better off here.”

“I'm just supposed to watch you go?”

“Look...I know why you want to come, I get that. But I can't let you. This isn't Infected and Raiders. Joel...made a lot of enemies...this is more than you can handle.”

“...your problems are my problems.”

“Don't start sounding like Jesse, he's a sap. And please don't make this any harder than it has to be? I don't like this either but...now Tommy's out there too. If Joel's...I can't lose both of them.”

Dina sighed and took a hold of one of Ellie's hands gently, turning her to face her.

“You...be as careful as you can be.”

“I'll try.”

“But I swear to god, you take too long I'm coming after you.”

“Dina...”

“No protests. When you became a part of my life, so did those old fogies. I want all of you back safe.”

“...I'm not going to go down that easy.”

“You can't know what will happen, so you can't make that promise.”

Dina finally let go of her hand, stepping aside. “You better go get them then. There's not much time.”

Ellie nodded and took hold of Shimmers reins, starting to lead her along. But she stopped for a moment before passing Dina, looking at her.

“I will come back.”

“...you better.”

Ellie leaned in and kissed her gently before heading out of the barn.

Ellie was well away from Jackson now, making her way south. She paused every now and then, trying to figure out the best path she could take to make the journey quicker. Colorado was just below Wyoming but, Trinidad was at the very southern most of the state, right near the corner of New Mexico and Texas. Makes sense why the brothers had ended up there. Where they exited Texas brought them to the edge of both states. 

She could just follow parallel to the old highway system, it was the easiest way to go, though a bit dangerous if she got too close to the roadway itself. It was the best way not to get lost though, keeping along the highway, getting to the I-80 and so on. She'd just have to stay on her guard.

It was quite a trek, but not nearly as long as the one she and Joel had taken years before. 

She'd be lying if she said she didn't miss those days a little bit. Traveling the country, seeing all the new sights. If it weren't for Hunters and Infected, it would have been one hell of a vacation.

Joel would tell her how much it use to cost to get in to places sometimes, even to cross the border to another state. She had been floored to learn you had to pay money at the border between states, just to enter. Like, why the hell would you have to pay to enter a state in your own country? 

Joel said something about taxes and putting money into the economy or some shit, but he stopped and gave a light chuckle at the confused face she had been giving him. It was hard to speak of the old world to someone who wasn't born into it. She'd only give him a face and tell him to quit fucking laughing.

...where did those days go?

She pushed on, passing through wide open fields, making her way through forests, passing rocky crags and moving along rushing rivers. 

This place sure was far better than the grimy old Boston QZ. She liked the open air, swimming in the river with her friends, riding horses through the open stretches. Staring up at the towering mountains that were the Great Tetons. She was glad Joel brought her back here, she really was. She still felt robbed of her purpose but, after everything that happened since...seeing the puffed up bloody face that looked back at her that day...was all that hate really worth it? That look on his face, that half lidded look he gave her...might be the last thing between them.

She took a shaky breath, spurring Shimmer on. There was no closure to any of this, no I'm sorries. Not on her part anyway. Just...half hopes that he was still alive, that they could somehow fix this whole mess.

And then there had been that night, at a town dance the night before it all went wrong, when Seth had come up to them, what he had said to her. She wanted to throttle him for being so ignorant. Joel was there in a second, like he always was, and she told him off. That look was there again and she felt her heart freeze. He was so hurt...she hated that look on his face.

He needed more than that, he deserved more than that. Sure, what he did that day many would say was wrong, especially if they knew the context of it all. But he was his old self in that moment, first and foremost. Like the father he use to be, trying to protect his child. And how many people would willingly sacrifice their child? How many wouldn't just barge in there and cut through everyone to get to their little girl, just like he did?

She got it, and she got him. And in the past, she might have felt a little weird thinking of him as anything more than just Joel. But now she realized he had always been more than Joel to her, he was a father to her. And all that had happened recently, all the pain written on his face with each word spat at him behind venom...it really wasn't worth all the hurt it caused.

“Goddammit...”

She spurred Shimmer again, pressing on harder in hopes she could at least catch up to Tommy, formulate some sort of plan. Because honestly, she didn't have one other than riding in there and tearing her way to Joel. 

She pressed on, through sun and storms, day and night. Camping only when she could barely keep awake any longer, or when poor Shimmer said she had enough. Even pressing forward at the pace she was, it was still taking quite a while to reach the southern border. She was hoping to be near Rock Springs within the next day or two.

But then Shimmer took a bit of a nasty stumble during one such rain storm, slipping up on mud. She hadn't been hurt too badly but, Ellie was forced to stop and give the horse a rest.

She was in brush land mostly now, surrounded by sand colored mountains and hills. She was close, she was sure about that. Resting up wouldn't be too bad.

So she found a spot against one of the cliffs, an overhang giving her a natural roof from the rain and being just right to fit Shimmer under too. So with a fire now started and all the tack removed from Shimmer, she settled down to have something to eat.

Shimmer was laying down now, legs curled up beneath her as she stared out at the rain. It had been a cold rain. One of those rains that was caught between seasons. So it was a good idea to get out of it instead of both of them getting sick.

Ellie pulled out some dried deer meat to chew on, not really having that much of an appetite since everything happened. Just eating this made her stomach want to turn. Her mind was always going back to that damn cabin, to Joel barely alive on the floor, those eyes looking back at her as she pleaded for him to get up. But he couldn't. He had nothing left. 

So she could only imagine what his eyes really were saying. He couldn't open them all the way with all the blood pouring over them, or the nerve damage he no doubt had from the beating he had endured. But she was sure that through those half lidded eyes, may have been a look of horror he couldn't convey. She searched for him, she came for him, and now she might have to watch him die.

“I was so stupid...” She mumbled to herself, dropping the meat on her bag and pulling her knees up under her chin, wrapping her arms around them.

She had sought him out that night, after the dance. She had every intention to tell him off, to tell him to just let her live her life as she saw fit.

...but she couldn't. It wasn't right to and honestly, she wasn't as mad anymore.

She'd gone to his house, finding him on that back porch, plucking away at his guitar, like she figured he would be. But instead of saying anything, she just stopped and stared.

Finally he had caught sight of her and stopped playing, setting the guitar aside as he looked at her.

“...hey.” He had said, almost cautiously.

She only looked at him, hesitating a bit before she approached, moving over and leaning on the banister of the balcony. He approached her, steaming mug in hand and did the same.

“...what are you drinking?”

“Coffee.”

“Where'd you get that?” She asked, looking perplexed.

“Uh, those people that came through last week.”

“Oh.”

“A little embarrassed as to what I had to trade to get it but...it's not bad.” He said as he shrugged his head to the left a bit before taking another sip.

“I had Seth under control.”

“...yeah, I know.”

“And you need to stop harassing Jesse about my patrols.”

He nodded a bit. “Okay.”

She only nodded slightly, shifting from foot to foot nervously.

Joel took a moment but had apparently decided to take a risk. “Dina...”

Ellie shifted a bit, more nervous now.

“Is she your girlfriend?”

Ellie's body movements had been all over by this point, she had looked to be in a jumbled mess. “No, she...that was just one kiss...it doesn't mean anything. She just...I don't know why she did that...” She kept waving an arm around for emphases with each word.

“You do like her?”

Ellie was finding it difficult to look at him at all, choosing instead to rub her chin against her left shoulder. “I'm so stupid.” She had said, barely above a breath.

“Look, I have no idea what that girls intentions are, but...I do know that she would be lucky to have you.”

All she could do in that moment was fall back on her anger. They were getting more and more into their old ways and she wasn't sure she was quite ready for all that yet. So instead of agreeing with him or anything, she lashed out again.

“You're such an asshole.”

“I'm not trying to...” 

“I was supposed to die in that hospital! My life would have fucking mattered! But you took that from me!” She said, emphasizing it by poking her finger harshly on the banister, tears welling up.

He was struggling at first with his thoughts, she could tell that part of him wanted to be safe and end it here, but another part was tired of not having his own voice in the conversation. One side finally won out and he stood up taller, looking at her. 

“If somehow the Lord gave me a second chance at that moment...I would do it all over again.” He had said, putting a hard turn on the word 'all'.

“Yeah...” She had said, nodding slightly. “I just...I don't think I can ever forgive you for that...”

He had sighed then, leaning on the banister again out of defeat.

But as her voice cracked, she looked at him. “But...I would like to try...” She said, choking back tears.

He turned his head back to her and she could see that even though he was trying to stay stoic, there was relief in those aged eyes.

“I'd like that.” He had said.

“Okay. I'll see you around.”

“Yep.” 

She had turned and walked away quickly, wanting to put distance between them in case she changed her mind. She hadn't, of course. But if she had some how known what would happen the next day, she would have done that so much differently. Her last words to him that day would have been I forgive you, not I'd like to try.

She raised her head up as she felt something pushing her, rocking her body and almost shoving her over. She looked up to see Shimmer was standing over her, nudging her.

“Feeling better huh girl?”

Shimmer let out a puff of wind from her nostrils.

“Ewww, that stank.” Ellie patted her nose gently before standing up, noticing the rain had let up a bit. She must have really been lost in thought this time. So, deciding to take the risk, she got her things together and got Shimmer all tacked up again, continuing to press on towards Rock Springs.

The sky still looked dark and she knew she only had a short reprieve before the heavens would rain down again, so she made the rather controversial decision to move into the town. 

She rounded the first part of it, avoiding the North end of town and crossing the Interstate quickly towards a couple larger buildings looming in the distance. She made her way cautiously down the street, passing a few businesses before coming upon one of the massive buildings. She circled it a bit, discovering that it was the Western Wyoming Community College. On one side she could see a statue of two Mustangs running. But by this point the drops of rain were coming harder again and she decided to take shelter inside for now. It seemed quiet, and she had so far not seen any signs of Hunters or Infected, and she really had no intention of going very deep inside so, she looked for a place she could enter with Shimmer.

She found it on one side, a massive glass encased area that seemed to have been a food court. Some of the panes were shattered from weather and time but, most somehow were intact. 

As she approached closer though, her heart jumped into her throat.

“Holy shit...”

She entered through the door, entering what indeed was a food court that looked a bit like a massive greenhouse with all the glass. The seating area was up a few steps on a raised floor, surrounded by a set of railings. The far back bricked wall held tattered flags of different countries. But that's not what caught her attention. What caught her attention, was the huge T-Rex skeleton looming over it all.

“Holy shit...” She mouthed again.

She got off Shimmer and lead her up the small set of stairs to the eating area, pulling out some food for her and letting her eat while she approached the fossil.

It was huge, though it didn't feel as huge as the first T-Rex she had stood before, but then again she'd been a bit smaller at the time. And that one had also had a body rather than being just a skeleton. 

It had been her birthday, and Joel surprised her by taking her to a museum Maria had told him about. A huge T-Rex had towered over the front entrance of that building too, causing her to loose her mind.

She'd been guessing the whole way, trying to figure out what Joel had in store for her. She had, of course jokingly, suggested a Dinosaur. She had no idea it really was. 

It was a fucking Dinosaur.

She circled around it, doing the same as she had years ago. Except when she got to the back of this one, she didn't try to climb it like she had the last time.

In retrospect, what she had done that day, may not have been the smartest thing in the world. She had climbed up it's tail and made it to the top of it's head, thoroughly freaking the hell out of Joel.

“I'm climbing a Dinosaur!” She had yelled.

Joel was below her, trying to keep it together.

“Yeah I can see that! Just don't die falling off of one!” He had said. 

“Look at me! I'm on a motherfucking Dinosaur!”

Poor old man must have had a near heart attack when she had jumped off it and into the water below.

That had been one of the better days they had spent together, spent with Dinosaurs and Space.

She stopped and looked up at the massive creature, still in awe that such huge things could ever have existed at one point.

“The Tyrant Lizard...guess we all fall in the end huh?”

She moved away from the fossil, deciding to have a slight look around to pass the time. The rain outside had indeed started coming down in buckets again, hitting the glass of the food hall, echoing all around. She had a feeling she really was going to be here for a while.

Looking back, she saw Shimmer was still munching away, not having a care in the world. The rain smacking against the glass panels was nothing compared to some of the hail storms they had in the past. Or the near tornado from the summer before. That was actually her first time seeing a funnel cloud...she did not want to repeat the experience.

“Alright Shimmer, I'm going to have a look around. Stay put.”

Shimmer just glanced at her before returning to her yummy meal.

“And zero fucks given from you huh?”

And with that she pushed on through the halls, not intending to go too far in as she didn't know anything of the layout. But she was curious and wanted to see if any more Dinosaurs lurked the halls of the college. She was cautious though, as her last experience with a college didn't go all that well.

But she worked along quietly, passing offices and classrooms, finding a lot of the tables and desks almost exactly as they had been left the day everyone stopped piling into the rooms. The only life here now was the various animals that made the building their home, and judging by the amount of shit she found scattered about, there were quite a few.

But as she traveled along, she found an art studio. Curious, as she was also an art connoisseur, she slowly opened the door, peering inside. A lot of the work still hung on walls, some had fallen to the floor. Pretty much all of them damaged by weather and time though. She could smell the muskiness of the room, there was definitely mold growth in here. She could see in on a few of the works of art. The mold so thick on some pieces that you couldn't even tell what they once were. But she could still make out some of the pictures, finding them to be a mixture of students works and works of the locals of the town.

She remembered Joel saying people went to college to find out what they wanted to do in life...when they weren't partying anyway. She knew if she had gotten the chance though, if all this hadn't happened, it'd be art and music. She was sure Joel would have been proud.

She frowned at that thought though. If the world hadn't gone to hell she probably wouldn't have even met him. She'd be with her mother and father living wherever it was she was really born at, living a life completely oblivious to his.

And that made her sad. She couldn't imagine a life where she never met him. It just felt...off.

“Dammit Ellie, you're doing it again.”

She shook her head and moved out of the room, continuing back down the halls. She did indeed find various kinds of animal exhibits around the building, from mammals back to fossils. Some of them giant ancient fish that were still encased in the rock they came to rest in, hanging on the walls. While there were still more Dinosaurs littered about the building. She'd seen a Triceratops and a Stegosaurus now, each with their own little exhibits surrounded by what she assumed was fake ferns, as they were still vibrant and green.

She made her way down another hall now, an area where more of the windows were broken then in the other areas. She could hear the rain pounding down outside again, hear the wind as it blew through the broken glass, making a howling noise that turned the hallways into an eerie, haunted visage of it's former self.

Her skin began to crawl, she was starting to hear things, things other than the sounds of the storm outside. But maybe she was just getting paranoid, hearing things that were just being moved by the very wind that forced it's way in from the outside world.

The sensation helped to make her very aware that she had done just what she had intended not to do. She went too far into the building and now had no idea where she was. She'd gone down hallways, up stairs and back down. She could tell just by looking out the windows that she wasn't on the ground floor anymore, but she couldn't remember just where the stairs back down were.

Her heart began to race. With the mixture of the rainy gloom outside, and the fact the day was coming to a close, it was getting very dark in the halls.

She heard a bump again. She jumped around to face the sound but found nothing in her flashlight beam.

A shattering sound. She jumped again only to find a tree branch had been blown by the wind and smacked a window, breaking what remained of the glass.

“Shit...”

She was done with this, it was time to quit this place. But she had to keep from panicking. If she panicked and just ran, she could get even more lost in the bowls of the building. She knew eventually she'd find a way out, it was inevitable. But it's what she could find in the meantime that scared her.

She put a hand over her chest, calming her breathing as she turned.

“You're fine Ellie. Just think, try to remember, try to re-trace your steps.”

She tried to picture in her mind where she had gone, where the sights she'd seen were located. But with the dark of the hallways everything was disorienting. Being able to only see a few feet in front of her with her flashlight, or the dying light from the windows, just wasn't enough.

Either way she had to move. Staying put would not get her back to the food court.

So she continued on, ears perked to every sound she heard. It was so hard to discern what each sound was as the rain was hitting so hard now that it echoed in the halls, becoming almost deafening.

It felt like an eternity passed as she wandered the halls. The rain let up a bit, enough that she could hear better but it was still coming down in torrents outside.

She'd found a few things she recognized seeing, but they didn't help that much to point out which way she had come.

Another sound.

She turned again, this time certain it wasn't caused by the wind outside. She still saw nothing. Some papers fluttered where they were still pinned to bulletin boards on the wall, doors creaked. Her anxiety was rising again.

Another noise.

She jumped back and to the side this time, wanting to have a wall against her and enabling her to see down both ends of the hallway much easier. But this time when she jumped back, she hit something. She jumped again, spinning around. All she could see in the glow of her flashlight was a head with sharp teeth.

She yelled and jumped back against the wall on the opposite side. She slapped a hand over her mouth, another over her chest. Her breath was fast, her heart racing.

...it was another fossil. As she let her light run the length of it she realized it was a sea creature, a Plesiosaur. The long neck was bobbing up and down in her beam of light, either because it had come loose or because it was meant to be that way.

“Fucking shit...” She breathed out as she pulled her hand way from her mouth. She was going to have a fucking heart attack in this place. It reminded her of when she got separated from Joel in the museum he had taken her to for her birthday, when she had to find him another way in. It was dark in that section, there was horrible writings on the walls and a man long dead. She could hear something in the shadows, she was sure it was an Infected.

Turned out to be a damn boar that nearly ran her over.

This felt like that, just a hundred times scarier.

There was another sound, not a bump or a creak or a bang. It almost sounded like a slapping or a smacking sound.

She UN-clipped her light from her bag and flashed it quickly down both ends of the hallway. She still wasn't seeing anything, but she was hearing it.

For a moment she thought she saw a shadow, but her light wasn't quick enough to know for sure. Or maybe her light had caused it the way she was jerking it around.

There was another sound, she likened it to some of the Dinosaurs from that Jurassic Park movie Joel had finally gotten around to showing her.

Realization finally dawned on her.

“Oh fuck.”

She clipped her light back on quickly and grabbed her sidearm, putting her back flat to the wall again.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Another glimpse of movement, though this time she caught a slight view of it. Something quickly disappearing in a side room...on all fours.

She kept her light there, waiting. Something peeked out, though not completely. Part of a head in view, long thin stalks jutting out from it.

“...Stalkers...”

It pulled it's head back as soon as she uttered it. This was not the place to run into these fuckers, in the dark in a labyrinth of hallways.

She slowly pushed away from the wall, backing down the hallway with her gun raised. She kept her ears open in case one came out from behind her, but so far the threat seemed to be from the front.

She kept backing down the hall, gun trained. But she knew she couldn't keep doing this, she could smack into something or find the stairs in a most painful way. She had to turn. She had to take her eyes off it.

...she had to run into the labyrinth.

She took a deep breath, counting in her head as she tried to hype herself up.

“One.” She said aloud as she reached the end of her countdown. Then she turned and ran.

It was instantaneous. She could hear the slapping of hands on the floor as it ran on all fours behind her, others joining in with it's terrifying chorus. This was different. She didn't remember them acting like this, running on all fours like a terrifying creature birthed from the depths of Hell.

She ran down the hall, trying to find some sort of escape. She ended up turning quickly and running into one of the rooms, pole vaulting over a long thick desk and crouching down behind it. She could hear them enter, hear them screech and moan. They were looking for her.

“Great...” She mumbled under her breath, looking for an out. She realized she had entered the library, all she had done was give them even more places to hide.

“Fuck...”

Slowly she peeked over the top of the front desk, trying to make out anything in the low light. Two of them were near the door, one crouched behind a table while the other paced back and forth the in the entryway. The others were no where in sight, no doubt now hiding between the many bookshelves that extended further back in the room. This was not a small library.

She may have to face them.

Taking a breath, she pulled her knife out and crawled out from behind the desk, taking careful light steps across the floor.

She heard the tell tale noise of the others somewhere in the room, a few books falling to the floor where they ran passed. She didn't have time for this. She grabbed a book from one of the shelves and crouched down behind one of the tables before chucking it against a nearby wall.

There were the screeches again, alerting each other to the location. The two nearest the entrance stayed put, but were now facing where the book had hit. She only caught sight of one other though, creeping just near the end of the rows of bookcases. It was being cautious.

The two posted by the entrance seemed to lose interest, one disappearing between shelves while the other entered the hall. The Infected in front of her was now turning it's back, heading back for the shadows of the shelves. She moved forward quickly but quietly, she couldn't let it get too far away. If she took these ones out, she might be safe to try to find her way back to Shimmer.

She grabbed it from behind, quickly stabbing her knife into it's neck. It's arms flailed and it let out a screech before Ellie was able to cut across the front of it's throat, stopping it's ability to do so.

She let it fall to the floor and made a move to run back for cover, but another was already on her. It slammed into her back with such forced that she hit the floor and rolled, her knife bouncing off somewhere into the shadows.

“Shit!”

It lunged at where she lay prone on the floor, and she just barely rolled out of the way in time. She kept rolling till she had enough distance to push herself to her feet. It was already baring down on her again. Thinking quickly, she reached back onto the librarians desk and grabbed a small heavy statue that was sitting there and swung, meeting the Stalkers head with a heavy thud. It fell to the floor and twitched.

Another screamed as it dashed from the shadows, and she raised the statue to chuck at it.

She never got the chance.

There was a loud smashing sound as one of the bookcases literally was obliterated, sending wood splinters and books flying everywhere. The Stalker too went flying as it was swiped aside by a massive arm.

“Oh fuck me!”

The massive Bloater stopped, making a noise that sounded like an angry bull. It jutted it's torso forward, arms splayed out as it roared.

Ellie veered off in another direction as it charged, jumping up on one of the tables and over the other Stalker that had revealed itself through the commotion. It too met a bloody fate as the Bloater steamrolled it's way right over it.

She dashed forward, trying to lose herself in the maze of bookcases, the Bloaters angry roars of frustrations still dangerously close behind her. Running like this was making too much noise, but she needed the distance.

When she was towards the back of the room, she hid behind one of the lengths of shelves, reaching behind to grab a hold of her shotgun. She didn't have time for this. With as much noise as this fucking thing was making, the whole building would be crawling soon.

She heard the heavy foot falls as the Bloater charged again, busting through at least five rows of the bookcases. She circled around to get near where it had just plowed through and leveled her shotgun when she found it angrily moving about, searching. She shot it three times, each time sending bits of the fungal shield flying into the air. It turned and roared again, charging.

She jumped aside as it ran into another set of shelves, emptying a few more shells on it's massive form. The fungal covering was turning more red with each blast as she broke through it's shield. 

This was taking too long. 

She turned and bolted back towards the front of the room, as the Bloater chucked a mass from it's shoulder. It exploded behind her, just out of reach. But the Bloater was running again, gaining ground more quickly as it had destroyed a good portion of the shelves in it's way.

Ellie ran into the hall to avoid any possible shrapnel from anything else it would charge through, only to be surprised as it burst through the fucking wall. The first time she'd seen one do that was when she was in an old hotel with Joel. Sometime after he had said it burst through the wall like the fucking Kool Aid man.

She had no idea what that was.

It made multiple grunting noises before roaring again and charging. Wide eyed, Ellie fired off as many shells as she could until the shotgun made that stomach churning clicking sound. She was out of ammo. She looked ahead as the Bloater stared her down, huffing angrily before falling forward onto the floor, dead.

“Fucking hell...”

She barely had time to relax before she heard more screeching down the hall, some clicking mixed in.

“Fuck!” 

She shouldered her shotgun and ran back into the library, refusing to leave her blade behind, one of her few connections to her mother.

Luckily she found it near the wall and grabbed it up quickly, flicking it shut and pocketing it before running back into the hallway. The group of Infected were nearly on her. She turned and ran, heart jumping in her throat when she noticed something up ahead.

Stairs. There were stairs ahead. She took them three at a time when she got to them, trying to put as much distance between them and her as she could. But these things knew no fear, and she fell painfully to the floor as one of them jumped the railing and landed squarely on top of her. She could feel it's hot breath as it went for the back of her neck.

Thinking quickly, she got one of her arms beneath her and pushed with all her might, getting enough leverage to twist sideways so it tumbled off her back. She fell just next to it, quickly grabbing her knife out as she knew it would be on top of her in moments.

And it was, arms lashing out as it grabbed at her shoulders, attempting to pin her. She brought the knife up quickly though, stabbing it multiple times in the neck till it collapsed on her. She shoved it off quickly, scrambling to her feet as it writhed in it's final death throws.

The rest of the group was nearly on her now. She turned tail and ran, slipping a few times as she struck a puddle of water that was dripping from a hole in the roof. She fell to all fours but didn't stop moving, running along like the Stalkers for a few moments until she found her feet again. She turned and ran down another set of steps, almost screaming for joy when she was met by a brightly lit room. The food court, the giant T-Rex hailing her like a beacon in the dark.

But as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she noticed Shimmer wasn't there.

“Shit...shit...Shimmer! Shimmer where are you!?” She ran up to where she had been. There was no blood there, so that was a good sign at least, but where the hell was she then?

“Shimmer!” She yelled again, returning to the foot of the T-Rex. “Shimmer!”

The Infected from the upper floors were piling down the stairs now, some falling over the railing and splattering on the floor in their rush.

“Fuck...”

Suddenly she could hear a squeal from an opposite hallway. That wasn't an Infected, that was Shimmer.

“Shimmer!” She yelled as she rushed towards the sound.

The horse burst from the hallway, hoofs clattering against the floor as it tried to out run a small horde that was almost keeping pace with her.

Ellie skidded to a stop, they were in deep shit.

Shimmer, for her part, took out a good few of them as she bucked, sending them flailing into the others. She sped up when she caught sight of Ellie, only slowing down enough to let her grab a hold of the saddle horn before speeding up again, already shooting out the entrance before Ellie had even grabbed the reins.

The Infected behind them didn't give up though, screaming as they ran after them, some of the breaking through the glass of the atrium because there wasn't enough room for them all to get through the doorway.

Ellie spurred Shimmer on, heading for the rocky crags that surrounded the area, spurring Shimmer up one. 

Once Shimmer managed to reach the top, Ellie halted her, much to the horses protests. She waited for the Infected to get a little closer, to start climbing up the rock.

“Yeah, come on assholes.”

She reached into her bag and pulled a bottle out, holding a lighter to the rag that hung from the bottles mouth.

When they got into the range she wanted, she lit it and threw it into the front most members of the group. 

The concussion from the explosion sent pieces of Infected and viscera up into the air. While still more tumbled backwards from the blast, falling into the others behind them and clogging up the line. Once they got into a horde like this, they clumped together in a massive glob and didn't spread out. She'd clogged the drain, so to speak.

“Yeah...fuck you guys.” She flipped them off as she spurred Shimmer on again, heading back to cross over the Interstate.

“Fuck cities.” She mumbled as she rode on through the rain, hoping to shelter someplace a little less populated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ellie presses on from her harrowing experience in Rock Springs, she finally crosses the border, ever so much closer to her destination. Too bad there always seems to be some sort of hurdle in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I appreciate all the comments and I'm so happy everyone seems to be enjoying the story. It really means a lot to me. I'm not always able to comment back, but I do my best to read them, and I do appreciate them so much. With that said, here's another chapter for you guys and gals!

After that rough day in Rock Springs, Ellie was much more cautious about where she picked to stay. She, for the most part, now avoided towns unless absolutely necessary. Choosing instead to take shelter in whatever homes she may come across on the open plain. Some, of course, were still inhabited by their former owners, now overtaken by the fungus that attacked their bodies. Others still, just containing corpses that she often times chose to bury, both because she wasn't keen on staying in a house with dead people, and because it seemed the right thing to do.

Other times she was just lucky enough to find the home completely empty. There was an up side to traveling out into this more open land, where towns and homes were spread so far apart, Infected and people were rarely seen. Even if she were to come across them, she could see them coming from miles away, if she was in open land anyway. There were still stretches where the trees still grew tall, or at least moderately tall, and the mountains and rock faces were numerous out here. There were still many places to lay in wait.

But, so far, the only things she came across were Infected in some of the abandoned homes, she hadn't seen a 'normal' person since she left Jackson.

Sometimes she'd get really lucky and she'd come across an old farm or ranch that was abandoned, and Shimmer would get to spend the night in a stable for once. She was an animal yes, and thereby use to the elements, but anytime she could snuggle into the confines of a stall, where all she had to do was watch forward for danger...that's when Ellie saw her really relax.

These finds also afforded Ellie the opportunity to stock up on supplies for Shimmer as well. New tack or new horseshoes, maybe even a new saddle if ever she found the need for one.

In one barn she found a horse blanket in wonderful shape, like it had been bought the very day of the outbreak, it was still in it's packaging after all. She was quick to snatch that up. Anything that aided in Shimmers comfort was a plus. She even managed to find bug netting masks to slide over Shimmers eyes. The horse was living better then her by this point.

And when they did find barns, Ellie would stay in there with her, setting up shop in the stall, leaning against the horse as she rested, recounting old tales. Telling her about how often she'd been kicked out of schools, to when she first met Riley.

It made her frown as she went on, as she realized that each happy moment, seemed to eventually be marked by tragedy.

Her very birth was marked by death, as her mother didn't survive. Though she still was never certain if her birth caused her mothers death, or if she had been sick. Then of course she never knew the fate of her father. In the only words she ever got from her mother, the note Marlene had given her, she never even mentioned a father. She didn't think much of it then, but now as an adult, many thoughts ran through her mind. Did he die? Did he leave when she found out she was pregnant? Was her creation even consensual?

How did every thought these days somehow go dark?

Those were rare days though. Often times she'd find long stretches before finding a house or a town. For her own safety, she kept even closer to the highway, because there was one thing she knew she'd find at regular intervals if she didn't find other shelter. An overpass.

She seemed to happen upon them at about the same distances, which made sense she supposed. It was a well planned, man made layout after all. And the last thing she needed was to run into severe weather on an open stretch, where she could find no shelter. The weather was slowly growing warmer now, and with it the storms intensified. If she got caught out on flat ground during a lightening storm, her and Shimmer were nothing but lightening rods.

So she risked staying close to the roadside. Besides, again, the expanse was so wide open she'd see anyone coming.

And more than once she did have to bail under an overpass, as the weather got so bad she could barely see a hand in front of her face. Or the lightening came so frequent that it would keep the night bright as day, and the air filled with static.

She had a small tent with her that she'd use in case the winds were so strong they'd blow the rain in under the overpass. She would feel bad at first for Shimmer, as all she could do was offer the blanket she had found. But Shimmer was resourceful, and apparently quicker thinking then Ellie. She'd just move to the side the wind wasn't blowing in from and settle against that side of the tent, using it as a wind breaker.

It reminded her of something else Joel had said to her once, when he was giving her some wilderness survival tips. If you're not completely sure of something, observe the animals. Just because you're a human, doesn't mean you can't learn from nature. You are a part of it too, you're no better than them, you each breathe the same air, share the same space. Let them guide you when you're lost. If you can't find something, like water, watch the animals. They know where it is.

There was still so much she had to learn. Being considered an adult just because you reached a certain age, doesn't mean you know everything there is to know.

After what felt like ages, she had crossed into Colorado. She'd almost let out a yelp of joy when she saw the border sign, but kept herself composed, moving forward. She still had a long way to go, and although it was a shorter distance then she and Joel had undertaken, it still was a stretch. 

It was at this junction though that she started to feel a little lonely. She missed Jesse's, often times, sappy conversations, or Dina's witty banter. Was witty the word she was looking for? Enlightening? Endearing? Sarcastic? She decided to go with sarcastic, as that's what she often could be if you set yourself up for it.

“No Dina, I want to go out old and having lived life, not with a stroke.” She mumbled.

Shimmer turned her head a bit, ears flicking.

“Don't look at me like that, you were there for that conversation.”

Shimmer only turned away.

Yup, she needed people in her life. If she wasn't talking to herself, she was talking to a horse that admittedly, probably only understood a fraction of her words.

She still continued to talk to Shimmer though as they pressed on, the horses ears flicking back and forth as she listened. Ellie could only imagine what the horse was thinking, 'let the crazy two legged thing talk.' Did they even know numbers? What did those words actually sound like in a horses head?

Am I going insane asking these questions?

Her decision was that she surely was, but she continued anyway.

A few more days passed this way, with her either riding in silence or talking to Shimmer. The dialog became more than just a means to pass the time now, but to keep her mind from roaming again. Her nights were still filled with images from that day. But not only that one, but many now. Many from her travels, and before she even met him.

Each time she was passed off to a new school, she felt sick to her stomach. She didn't like meeting new kids, especially the boys. This world wasn't like the old, they had no problem pushing a girl around or roughing her up a bit. Her temper grew shorter and shorter with each new encounter. 

At least with the girls, it tended to only be mind games. A lot of cruel words or trying to spout reasons why they were so much better than you. Rarely did she get into an altercation with them.

She was always in fights with the boys. And one point her anger had finally boiled over and she smashed one of her aggressors in the face. The kid was three years older and five times as big as her, but she dislocated his jaw.

That had been expulsion number one. And it only continued on from there. With each new school, a path of destruction was left in her wake. She surely would have gained a reputation among all the children if she'd have been allowed to stay long enough, or if there was some way the kids from one school could communicate with the others.

To the adults though, her reputation was well cemented, and they were fed up with her. All except one of the uniforms. He had bailed her out on numerous occasions, getting her transferred rather than expelled. He was a family man who couldn't see her thrown out on her ass with no where to go. 

At her final school, the school in Boston, he had told her not to pull any of her old stunts, he wouldn't be around to bail her out anymore. She wanted to go with him but, he shot her down. The only one she had on her side, was now gone from her life. Her life just kept getting better.

Didn't take her long to get into another fight with boys again either, and again with someone much bigger than her. That time though, she'd gotten her ass saved by Riley.

That all ended with cleanup duty on the military vehicles, and tracking down Riley for stealing her Walkman.

And thus began her relationship with Riley, and Winston for that matter. And Marlene. That's when she learned of Marlene, of her mother. How she ended up in those schools. 

Then it all fell apart. Riley disappeared, only to come back saying she was a Firefly. She learned Winston had died, she found new feelings for Riley...they got infected. She shot Riley barely a day later when she tried to tear her throat out.

Then came Joel and Tess. Tess died soon after. Then Sam and Henry...Joel almost did. Was she some sort of curse? Did everyone she touch slip away, killed by simple association with her?

Well, Winston probably wasn't her fault. He was old and had a heart attack. And Eugene had a stroke. But everyone else...she worried about Tommy and Maria. About Dina and Jesse. Still worried about Kat even though they weren't together anymore.

And now Joel again...

She sniffled and put a hand over her face, trying to control the tears. She couldn't keep doing this, she needed to keep under control. She needed to go into this with a level head or else they could all get killed. If Joel wasn't already dead that is, or Tommy.

“Fuck this apocalypse.”

Shimmer suddenly squealed and reared up, catching Ellie so off guard that she lost grip of the reins and fell hard on her back, getting the wind knocked from her.

It took her a few moments before she tried to move, waiting for the black spots to clear from her eyes. Her back ached and she almost fell back again, but she caught herself with her arm and tried again, slowly making her way to her feet.

“Shimmer what...”

She trailed off as she saw a gruff looking man in what looked to be in his thirties looking back at her, eyes bugging out of his head. He had a thick black beard that was filled with grass and dirt, and his blue work coat was caked in dry blood. 

He had a hold of Shimmers reins.

She was quick to pull her gun, safety off in a second and barrel aimed at him.

“Get the fuck away from her!”

“N...now, now, now...ho...hold on a minute! This is all just a big misunderstanding....”

“Get the fuck away from my horse before I give you a new hole in your head!”

“Okay, okay! Easy...”

He dropped the reins and slowly backed up, hands up in the air. “Honestly, I meant no harm. I just...I was running from over there.” He pointed to a grouping of rocks, “I didn't see you. I ran out and you were just there, I ended up scaring your horse, that's all. I was just trying to calm her down, I wasn't going to take her.”

“Running? What the fuck were you running from?”

“Me.”

She turned on her heel as soon as she heard the voice behind her, but she never even got to see their face. She met with the butt of a gun and fell to the ground, lost to the world.

She rubbed at her head when she started to stir, memories of what happened slowly coming back to her. Her head was killing her. If she kept getting blows to the head like this, she was going to end up with permanent brain damage or something.

After giving herself a few moments, she sat up, looking around. The room was dark, which was probably for the best with her aching head. There was some light in the room, one stream coming in from a small but high window behind her. The rest came from similar windows along the same wall. Each window was cordoned off by thick fencing. 

Cells, these were cells. Not again. She could only hope it wasn't cannibals again.

She sat cross legged now, still taking in her surroundings when she noticed someone in the cell next to hers on the right. It was the guy who had spooked her horse. He was lying on the ground right next to the fencing, back to her. 

She narrowed her eyes and crawled over to him, managing to get a hold of a small tuft of his hair and pulling.

“OW! WHAT THE FUCK!?” He yelled as he yanked himself away, a mistake on his part. That only caused the tuft of hair Ellie was holding to get ripped from his scalp. “FUCK!”

“Morning asshole. You want to tell me just what the hell you got me into?”

He was facing her now, knees tucked beneath him as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Look, I didn't mean to get you involved alright? You just...ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“And what place is this exactly?”

“Fort Collins.”

She rubbed the space between her eyes as another wave of throbbing pain washed through her. “And where in Fort Collins are we then?”

“Old converted camp grounds. Uniforms used it in the start of all this, walled it off and kept their families here. Now...”

“I wanted to know where, not the fucking history. So, who are you all exactly then?”

“Just...a group of survivors...Hunters...”

“Hunters? You're Hunters? Great...”

“I'm not a Hunter...”

“You just said...”

“I left. Or, was trying to. Was trying to get my family out of here, away from this life. Got a nine year old son, don't want him to follow this life.”

“Hunters don't have families...”

“Says who? You deal with one band of Hunters, doesn't mean you've dealt with them all. We're pocketed all over the country, separate from each other. We're not going to act the same or have the same ideals.”

“Fine, whatever. So, where are they?”

“Out there, hidden out where I ran into you. I was trying to lead them away from my family. My wife's hurt, she can't do much so my boys on his own. I don't have a lot of time to get back out there.”

“Christ...” Ellie grumbled as she shifted and slid back to lean against the wall. “How hard is it to get out of here then?”

“Not easy. Where we are now, they just hold people here till they figure what they want to do with them. Double walls all the way around, lake at the back, eight guard towers along the wall. That's just here. If they take you into the city, you got a whole lot more to worry about.” He moved to lean against the wall in his own cell now. “I can help you get out of here. I'll make you a deal, you help me get back to my family, I make sure you get out in one piece.”

“And how am I supposed to know you won't just throw me under the bus so you can get away?”

“You don't. Just like I don't know if you'll rob us blind when we get back there. Gotta trust each other I guess.”

She let out a long sigh, thinking it over. “Where's my horse?”

“She freaked when Gus knocked you out. They wanted to take her but, she got wild. She bolted when they tried to shoot her.”

“They what!?”

“Didn't hit her, trust me. Gus couldn't hit the broad side of a barn, don't even know why they give him a gun. Chances are, shes still right there waiting for you. So, do we have a deal?”

“Don't have much of a choice do I? Don't fuck me over.”

“Wouldn't dream of it. Girl like you...probably bite my head off.”

“Damn right I would. So...how do we go about this?”

“Well...”

He stopped talking as the door flew open and someone stepped inside.

“Boss wants to talk to you and your little friend Chuck.”

“I'm not his friend.”

“And I could give two shits. I'm just supposed to take you there, not care.”

“Come on Gus, you don't really want to do this do you?”

Ellie squinted a bit when he mentioned the name, trying to take in his features through the low light.

“Gus? You're the fucker that tried to kill my horse!”

“He woulda' made good eating too.”

“You asshole.”

“Listen you little bitch, I don't care about your horse, you, or your relation to dipshit here. I'm just supposed to transport you and that's what I'm going to do.”

Ellie put on a defiant face, prepared to fight him if need be, when two more men came in, each holding long lengths of what Ellie correctly guess as rope.

She bit back her anger for now, deciding to let this play out for the time being. It was obvious, for now at least, that they had no intention of harming her. So rather than waste energy on a fruitless fight, she decided to bide her time. If she could go by what her new 'friend' said, this Chuck guy, they were probably headed into the city.

So she stayed put as they opened the cell, still defiant enough to not stand up on her own. Just giving them a little hint of just what they would be dealing with. But she did nothing else, allowing them to tie her hands behind her back. The one thing she hadn't expected was the hood forced over her head. She grunted as the stench of old sweat wafted up her nose. They didn't even have the decency to dunk this in water from time to time did they?

“You'll get use to the smell. Not like we don't all stink anyway.”

“Yeah, but I don't have it pressed right against my fucking face.” She responded in a muffled voice.

He said nothing further and just shoved her along.

The walk wasn't a short one, and she stumbled on more than one occasion because of her inability to see. But the man guiding her along kept her upright, if rather painfully through the death grip he had on her arms.

She had to give them props for one thing, they weren't that dumb. She wasn't being allowed to see where they were going, so if she did get away, she would have no idea the way out. Because more than likely the path they were taking was the safest route. 

It seemed like forever before she heard a door open and was shoved inside. Another of the men grabbed hold of her while the Gus guy seemed to be securing the door behind them.

Next came a trek up a couple flights of stairs before she heard the creaking of another door, and then a trek down a long hallway.

Soon they stopped and she could hear one of them wrapping three quick times on a door.

“Boss? Got Chuck and his little friend here.”

That sounded like that Gus guy again. He sounded almost bored and she was starting to wonder if this Chuck guy had tried something like this before, maybe less successfully. If you could even call this one a success.

“Bring them in.”

She heard the muffled call through the door, and soon they were hustled into the room.

The hood was yanked off her head and she had to squint as light hit her from the two big windows that encompassed the room.

“You two can leave us. Gus, you stay.”

“You got it boss.”

Ellie watched over her shoulder as the other two left, leaving Gus at the door and the two of them standing in the middle of a fairly good sized room. From the looks of it an office, though she couldn't tell for sure what it was an office for. Seemed too big for a hotel.

She turned her head so she was facing forward again, and saw a man standing in front of the windows, hands clasped behind his back as he stared out.

Chuck was already on the defense.

“Look Dale...I know I...”

“Stop right there, Chuck. At what point did I say you could address me by my name? I'm your boss.”

He turned to face them now, hands still clasped behind his back. His peppered graying hair still showed flecks of the red it had once been, and it was thinning slowly at the front, giving him a rather broad forehead. He also seemed to be one of those people who couldn't let go of the world that once was, as he had a dress shirt and slacks on, though both were quite worn and caked with blood and dirt. You almost couldn't tell his shirt use to be a light hue of blue except for the areas it still showed through.

“Now Chuck.” He began again. “You had everything here. Food, water, shelter...protection. Why did you feel it necessary to defy me and sneak off?”

“I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want my son to do this.”

“You know the rules, no one leaves here. Each person knows too much. Where all the supply stores are, all the ways in and out. Where the traps are. We can't afford to let anyone leave here. And why should you want to? The world out there is hell. It's safe in here. Your family is safe in here. How did you even manage to find someone from the outside to help you anyway?” 

“I'm not with him.” Ellie said, irritation laced in her words. “I was passing by the city when I ran into this idiot here, or more he ran into me. I had nothing to do with any of this and just want to be on my way.”

Chuck gave her a look but she ignored it. The less they knew of the deal she made with him the better.

“I see. Is this true then Chuck? And don't lie to me. I don't know how stupid you think us to be, but it didn't take much to figure your family was hiding near there. I had another group bring them back. So your response here effects their fates as well.”

At first Chuck said nothing. He just stood there wide eyed, his jaw working up and down but no words poured out.

Finally he let out a deep sigh and squeezed his eyes shut.

“No, sir. She had nothing to do with this. Wrong place at the wrong time.”

“Well then, I guess maybe you didn't have to be so rough with her then, hm, Gus?”

Gus looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Oh come now Gus, I know how you deal with situations. I wish you would stop man handling our potential new recruits.”

Ellie's brows furrowed as she looked at him.

“New recruit? Hell no. I have somewhere to be, I'm not looking to join no fucking Hunter group.”

“Now, now, I don't know what your experience with Hunters may have been before, but I assure you we do have a bit more morals. And manners...though it seems some still have much to work on in that field.”

Gus only huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“You don't get it, I'm not joining.”

“Well my dear, although we do have a bit more restraint than most, it only extends so far. You join, or your journey ends here. We don't really like having anyone we've made contact with run a muck outside of our walls, possibly spreading falsities about us.”

“What would be false? You won't let your people go, you hunt people and force them to stay or you kill them...what's false in that assumption?”

The gentle face he put on fell, as did his arms. They now hung loosely at his sides as he moved towards her. He was nearly nose to nose with her before he stopped. 

“Let me re-phrase myself. You join, or you die. This is my town, thereby my rules. I don't have to explain any of my reasoning's to the likes of anyone, including you.”

“Well I'm not joining, so what now?”

He let out an irritating sigh before turning his back again and walking towards the windows, hands replacing themselves at his back.

“Gus? Please take Chuck to the lock up for the time being? I think we need a very public example.”

“And the girl?”

“The pits. Let the 'Guard Dogs' have her.”

Gus opened the doors and called the others back before stalking forward and grabbing Ellie by the back of her shirt collar, yanking her back. The other two took hold of Chuck and pushed him out behind her.

As the door closed, Ellie looked back at Gus, sneering. “You're gonna regret this.”

“Ain't gonna regret shit, now move your damn feet.” He gave her a shove and she stumbled forward a bit before getting control of her footing. She was separated from Chuck at this point, as they took him down another hall while Gus pushed her towards the stairwell.

How was she going to work her way out of this one?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now forced from her path momentarily, Ellie must find a way to free herself and rescue Chuck so she can then continue her promise with him, to find his family. It really was starting to feel like all the cards were stacked against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this took a while. Kept re-writing it. And life of course got in the way a bit too but, here it is.

Ellie gave this Gus guy grief the whole way to these 'pits', he was taking her to. He held her arm tight, so tight she thought he was going to cut her circulation off, thus causing her arm to just, drop off like a lizards tail.

But even through his grip, she fought, trying to pull her arm away from him. He didn't say a word to her, didn't even look at her, but his face was red with anger. He had about enough of her by this point.

”...I can't believe you tried to kill my horse...”

“Really? What you're facing right now and all you can think of is that fucking horse?”

“And just what am I facing right now, huh?”

“You'll see.”

“Obviously you're gonna kill me, I get that.”

“Can you just shut up? Sure, you're quieter then most that get dragged here, but for once I'd like someone to shut their fucking trap on the way.”

“You're killing people, how could you expect anything less?”

“Maybe people should stop being so dumb and not try to enter the cities.”

“In my defense, I wasn't trying. Your idiot friend stumbled on me and fucked things up.”

“...looks can be deceiving.”

“What?”

“Forget about it, we're pretty much here anyway.”

She looked up at the aging structure, surmising it to be a factory of sorts, and judging by it's decay, little used by the Hunters.

He lead her inside, still gripping her arm tight so she couldn't try anything. And just what was she going to try? He had a good hold of her, her bonds were secured pretty tightly...she honestly had no idea how she was going to get out of this one.

“...suppose you assholes enjoy doing this...”

“We're trying to survive okay? Can't tell me you haven't killed without thought just to stay alive? It doesn't matter who you are, we're all assholes if we kill people. Bet you think you're one of the 'good guys' eh? Don't kill for fun? But you forget, everyone you kill, probably have a family they're leaving behind. A kid without a mother or father now, or both. You're justifications may be different, but you're still destroying an innocents life.”

“...” She quieted at that.

“So you see, we're not so different. And one day, you'll kill the wrong person, and they'll come for you.”

“...thought you wanted a quiet walk? Now you won't shut the fuck up.”

“Now you know what I have to deal with.”

He stopped her in front of a pair of solid metal doors with a thick chain running through the handles, the chains being held closed by an equally heavy looking padlock. At this point he began fishing around in a pocket with one hand.

“I swear to god, you try anything right now girl...”

He left the threat hanging, and Ellie did nothing in way of a reply.

He pulled out a set of keys and jumbled them around until he found the right one. He placed it in the padlock and turned, causing one half of the chain barring the door to fall loosely to the floor.

Placing the keys back into his pocket, he stepped into the dark room beyond, pulling her along with him.

He dug around in another pocket now, this time pulling out a pocket sized flash light and flicking it on.

There wasn't much in there other than a few old wooden crates and scrapped car parts. The room itself wasn't even that large, but the ceiling was quite high. And at that high level was the only area in the room where there were windows. She could see the dusty sun beams streaming in, covering a completely useless area.

But as she had been observing the room, she hadn't realized that Gus wasn't moving. She took notice of this after a short time though, and looked up at him. He was staring at a passageway ahead of them, with a set of stairs that lead down into an even darker area, ending in a single metal door. The door his light was shining on, that he was staring at, that was wide open and busted off at an angle.

“Shit...” He said at last, eyes wandering the room.

“...shit? Shit what?”

“That was the passage to the pits...”

“...and?”

“...obviously it's not supposed to be open...”

Ellie could feel her gut jump into her throat.

“...what the hell was down there?”

“Infected...”

“Wait...were you feeding people to the Infected?”

“Is this really the time right now?”

“What ones were you exactly holding down there?”

She got her answer as Gus was slammed forward as an Infected jumped right onto his back, sending them both tumbling down the stairs. She'd only barely caught a glimpse, but it was enough of one to tell her a Runner had just plowed into him.

She could hear his screams of agony as he tried desperately to fend it off, but she could already hear the sickening sounds of flesh being torn from him, and the guttural gasps as his throat and lungs filled with blood.

The screams died down quickly, and soon all the sounds that remained were of the Runner feasting on him.

She slowly began to back up, every fiber of her being telling her that wasn't the only one. And she was right. Upon hearing the commotion, another Infected stepped out from behind one of the crates, then another, and another. There were five more in total, and they were all staring at her.

She wasted little time as she turned tail and ran for the double doors, the screams of the Infected right behind her. All she could hope for was to escape, she couldn't fight them with her arms bound like this. But it was also incredibly hard to run and keep your balance with your arms bound behind your back. It was hard to stabilize and so she stumbled continuously, giving the Infected more time to catch up to her.

The first one lunged for her, getting a hold of her left shoulder and yanking her down with it.

She tumbled and rolled across the floor until she crashed painfully into a piece of old machinery.

“Ow...fuck...”

She tried to push herself up, but she could only manage to roll on her elbow, she just couldn't get enough leverage.

She could see the Runner baring down on her.

And then it's head exploded in a spray of red and chunks of brain. She stared, momentarily stunned as there were loud popping sounds, and one by one the other Runners shared it's fate.

Finally tearing her eyes from the scene, she turned to see Chuck rushing towards her.

“On you feet.”

“How...?”

“Forget that right now, lets get out of here.” 

He said as he pulled a knife and cut Ellie loose. She was still in shock, but really no longer cared how he was here, just that he was.

Once she was free, she ran from the building with him, the screeches from the final Infected dying down behind them.

“...here, managed to get your bag.”

She looked at him, suspicion written all over her face. “You still need to tell me how you got away...”

“Does it really matter? We're both free right?”

She shook her head and slipped her bag on, keeping a closer eye on him now.

“I thought you went back on our deal...” He finally spoke as they walked, watching her over his shoulder.

“Look man, I didn't go back on our deal, I need a way out. But we don't let on that we have some sort of deal, you dumb or something?”

He scowled a bit.

“Never mind. So, he said they picked up your family, where do you think they're being held?”

“Another old factory. The basement to be precise.”

“Of course...”

“Afraid of basements?”

“Basements, sewers, underground stations...something horrible always happens in them.”

“You're not wrong.”

“You have a jail don't you? Why use some factory?”

“Place is still crawling with Infected to this day. In the first initial days, before people started to really get what was going on, they just brought people to the jail thinking they were on something. It was pretty heavily believed early on that some new drug was to blame, something that cause massive rage. Didn't take long for things to blow up. Prisons, jails...they were as much a Ground Zero as the hospitals became. And just like the hospitals...they started locking people in there after they lost control. There's a horde times ten in there, so there's no plans to clear it.”

“...no way everyone was infected in there...what about the prisoners that were clean?”

“Clean? There was no clean. They were prisoners. In a lot of emergency plans, they just leave them in there. If the world goes to hell, they don't need more murderers and rapists to add to the mix. Whoever wasn't infected, either died some other painful way, or got infected. No prisoners ever left that building...”

“...you sure know a lot about it.”

“...we really should pick up the pace.” He said as he lead her through the maze of buildings.

They walked on for some time, stopping occasionally to avoid a patrol or two.

“...you're not who you portray yourself to be...” Ellie spoke after a while.

“You don't give up do you?”

“I don't want to be worrying about you turning on me.”

“...sometimes if you pretend to be stupider than you actually are...less suspicion gets thrown at you.”

“...then who are you really?”

“We all have things we'd rather keep to ourselves. But I promise you, I'm no threat to you. And what I had to do here is mine and mine alone. And I do appreciate you helping me with this at least, getting my family back. Even if you are only doing this to get something in return.”

“I'm not a complete asshole, I do care what happens to your family.”

“...just, thanks.”

They continued on in silence again, moving on towards their destination.

He finally stopped and held his hand up for a moment, halting her in place while he scanned the area. Then he dropped his hand quickly down, following the motion himself as he ducked down into the grass. She ducked down quickly as well, noticing a group of four men rounding a corner of the building as she did so.

“Changing of the guard...this is our window.”

“How long of a window do we have?”

“Ten minutes, tops. But that's just to get inside. If we use the door in the back there, that'll take us closest to the basement entry. Buildings completely clear of Infected and spores, don't have to worry about that, just people.”

“How many we talking here?”

“Throughout the whole building? Fifty tops. They don't really lock a lot of people up in there, as you've seen what really happens to them, so the guard is low. Most of them are just the ones making the rounds through the building to make sure no Infected get in, and thereby no spore buildup.”

“Alright, get us in there then.”

He nodded and lead her along, keeping low in the grass still.

They managed to make their way safely to the back door, opening it slowly to hopefully avoid any creaking sounds. Allowing the door to close equally as slowly, they began their trek through the darkened hall, the only light coming from the occasional window along the hall.

At last they reached another doorway, this one thankfully with the door wide open. Through it, a set of stairs descended into the darkness, sparking Ellie to switch her flashlight on. Giving Chuck a quick look and a nod, they made their way down the stairs, both with guns now drawn.

It was almost pitch black as they reached the bottom, bulbs spaced out sporadically down the hallway to their right giving the only light, and a dim light at that. The dust danced across the beam of light from Ellie's flashlight, and she had to try to keep herself from sneezing.

“Yeah, I know. Now you see how little we actually use the basement.” Chuck said in a hushed tone. “We go till we see the first crossroads and take a left, there's a storage area there that they converted to cells, but watch the sides. There's a few rooms down here, old offices, they use them as break areas, ones equipment storage. In short, there might be people in some of those rooms.”

“Got it.”

They moved forward carefully, trying to watch their footing in the dull lighting. In her light beam, Ellie could see the paint peeling off the walls on either side of them, and the doors that were open or completely off the hinges from the rooms he had just spoken of. Along the walls old chairs and office desks were piled, along with occasional piles of books or files. Along the ceiling ran a wide, round ventilation pipe, water running down along it's sides and dripping to the floor below, making the entirety of it a slick nightmare if they had to run.

She checked some of the rooms as they passed, finding some to just be small storage closets, a few of the others the old offices. All empty of people. Then they came upon the equipment storage he spoke of, which she chose to duck inside of.

“Hey...what are you doing?” 

“I'm low on stuff right now, not gonna pass this up, especially if we run into trouble.”

“Well hurry it up, I don't come here often so I don't know how often they come through here.”

She ignored him and pushed on, passing her light over each of the shelves. She found a lot of random things there beyond what the group would normally store, these being what she assumed they took from the people that made the mistake of stumbling their way though the city.

There was clothes, shoes, lots of packs. Those she went through to see if anything was left inside. Most had nothing, but then she found another shelf where most the bags did still have things in them. A sign posted on the bottom listed it as, 'To Be Sorted.' Would explain why stuff was still there, they hadn't gone through them yet.

So she took the opportunity to, taking whatever she found useful from them. After all, they wouldn't be needing it anymore.

Then her light caught something else, a saddle satchel by the looks of it. Would be nice to have another one in case something happened to hers, if she could find Shimmer after all this that is.

She picked it up, about to rummage through it when she noticed something in the corner, something that caused her breath to catch.

She turned to Chuck, holding it up and pointing to the spot in the corner where a capital 'J' was imprinted. “...did you see who had this?”

“Yeah, some guy was trying to ride the perimeter of the city, scouts caught sight of him.”

“...what happened to him?”

“Why do you...?”

“What happened!?” She snapped.

“Okay, easy. They fired on him and he spurred his horse outta' there, poor thing ended up running into one of our trip wires...tossed the guy. He bolted, took them ages to track him down.”

“...and?”

“And six ran after him...one came back. Said the guy dug in somewhere high, started popping them off one by one. Head shots. Bang, bang, bang. He was fucking good.”

“Sounds about right...”

“Excuse me?”

She shook her head. “Did they ever find him?”

“No...they just let him leave instead of loosing more people. Probably why the boss is extra pissed now.”

“...good...”

“Good?”

“Don't worry about it.” She said, mocking his own words as she folded the satchel up and stuffed it in her bag best as she could. “Lets just find that family of yours so we can get the hell out of this basement.”

He nodded as she pushed passed him, a little bewildered but saying nothing more on the subject.

They hit the crossroads where the path went either left or right, along with one that went straight and up another set of stairs. They took the left hall as he had said, making their way down an equally as dilapidated hall as the one they had just been in. They passed a few more empty rooms, but Ellie could see which ones they used for their breaks. There were opened cans of food scattered everywhere. Along with packages of that freeze-dried food that was said to last like, thirty years under proper conditions. Some looked fairly fresh, and that put her on edge.

Then she saw Chuck stop ahead of her, and her stomach dropped.

“Back, back.” He said in a hushed tone as he ushered her back the way they had come, ducking into one of the side rooms next to the set of stairs that led up, this being an old locker room. There were three rows of lockers that ran along the center of the room, while another set was built into the wall at the back, to their left was the bathrooms. But there was no other way out other than the way they had come in.

Chuck grabbed her arm, pointing his head towards the set of lockers in the middle of the room. They ducked behind the third set, accidentally hitting one of the open doors as they rushed around the corner. It clanged loudly as it hit the locker frame and rattled as it bounced back. 

Ellie grabbed it with her hand to still it, eyes already shut tightly as she swore under her breath. “Shit.”

They moved from the spot quickly as they heard the footfalls from the hallway turn into pounding as they ran for the noise.

They ducked into the bathrooms, each picking a stall and carefully standing on what remained of the toilets as they heard them enter the locker room.

They could hear them talking, and it sounded like there were only two of them, each directing the other about where to look.

Ellie had seen horror movies like this, where people would hide in the bathrooms, pulling themselves up on the toilet seats like this so no one would see their feet. She doubted though that these guys were as dumb as some of the people in horror movies. They would most likely come in, kicking the stall door open so if there was someone inside, they'd have little room to fight back.

So she held her gun up and waited. These doors weren't like some of the steel or aluminum ones or whatever they were made of. These were just wood, part of the older days of the building that they never really changed. And there were only four stalls. Chuck had ducked into the last one, and she was next to his. Once they were in here, she'd have to decide quickly. Let them kick the door in and hope she had enough room to kick him in the head or something, or shoot through the door and alert anyone else down here.

She made her decision as they entered the bathroom, and as expected, she heard the first stall door kicked open, and then the second. That one giving in from the pressure of the kick and time itself. She heard it as it broke off the hinge and hit the toilet.

Her stall was next. Her safety was already off, and as soon as she saw the feet in front of her door, she fired through it.

She heard him yell and fall back against the wall, and she did the same after firing. Standing on a shaky toilet didn't give her much balance and she was thrown off by the blow back, hitting the toilet tank which offset her more, causing her to flop down on it and smack her back against the wall. Then to add insult to injury, the toilet broke beneath her and she was on the floor.

The door flew open and the other guy was standing over her, pistol aimed. She moved to bring her arm up to aim at him, but knew he had seconds more on her, and would shoot her dead before she even brought the barrel on him.

But neither he nor she got the chance to shoot, as the stall door next to them burst open, drawing the other guys attention.

Ellie watched as his face blew up in an explosion of blood and bone, one of his eyes even bouncing on the floor and landing at her feet.

In the next instant Chuck was in the doorway, holding his hand out.

“Up! Now!”

She grabbed it quickly and he pulled her to her feet. They jumped over the bodies and ran back out to the hallway, nearly slipping on the slick floors. She could hear the running of feet above them as the others started to move towards the gun shots, they were out of time.

“This way!” He yelled as he ducked into a room.

Ellie paused just outside though as one of the guards had made it to the bottom of the stairs, yelling at them.

She turned and fired at him, dropping him quickly.

“Fucking idiots, just fire, don't alert people.”

She ducked into the room now, finding a long row of storage units along the wall, each door replaced with wired ones just like the ones they had been held in. The walls were wood, but it was a thick wood, so the structure was pretty sound.

She could see Chuck was at the far end, as the lighting in here was much better. The boy was already out of the cell, screaming at his dad so incoherently that she couldn't understand a word he was saying.

“Grab him for a minute would you!?”

She did what he asked, running to them and pulling the terrified boy away. She could see there was fresh blood on his sky blue hoodie, along with some droplets on his face and even in his light brown hair.

“Pull him away from here!”

“Just hurry up will you!? They're already down here!”

She pulled the boy back as he kicked and screamed in protest. She could finally understand he was saying something about his mother.

And then another shot rang out, this one coming from the cell. The boy yelled out again before slipping from Ellie's grasp and falling to the floor, crying.

She rushed over quickly just as Chuck was coming out of the cell.

“What the hell happened?”

“She was bit.” Was all he could say as he walked over and scooped up his son. The poor boy was shaken beyond belief.

Ellie peeked into the cell, seeing a blond haired woman splayed out on a cot, green eyes and mouth wide open, arm hanging off the bed where a mixture of dried blood and fresh settled around a wound, and her left leg was bound in a splint. The last thing she noted, the hole in her head. She narrowed her eyes and scowled.

“Hey! Come on!”

“...” 

She turned and ran from the cell, joining behind Chuck as they emerged back into the hall.

The rest of the guards had taken up positions in the doorways of the rooms, some still at the foot of the stairs. They opened fire as soon as they spotted them.

Chuck and Ellie ducked back into the doorway again as the bullets hit the door frame, splintering off wood and paint.

“I'll cover you! Get your son out of here!”

“Go straight to the end of this hall, it's another left. There's a door that goes outside.”

She nodded to him. “Fine, now get going!”

He didn't hesitate as he burst back into the hallway, at the same moment Ellie ducked out and fired down the hall, keeping them busy as Chuck ran. She could hear the poor boy screaming in terror again.

She started to make her own way down the hall as soon as she was sure she had given them enough time, firing still as she backed quickly down the hall. One shot got a bit too lucky and grazed her left bicep, causing her to flinch. This time she aimed and dropped the guy, before turning and sliding around the left corner and up a set of stairs that lead to the still open door.

The light hit her hard, but she continued to run, even with her eyes mostly squeezed shut.

With time she adjusted to it and met back up with Chuck. He wasn't too hard to find as his son was still screaming like a banshee.

“You have to quiet him down!”

“I'm trying!”

She watched him as he talked quietly to his son, trying desperately to calm him. Repeatedly telling him he was sorry.

Eventually, the boy did calm down and Chuck gathered him back up into his arms.

“...you're bleeding.” The boy said, meekly.

Ellie looked at her arm and shrugged. “Don't worry kid, just a scratch.” Then she turned her attention to Chuck. “So, how the hell we getting out of here?”

“This way.”

He walked off then, leading her down back allies and to a spot where they could slip through the wall. A hole hidden by a dumpster.

“...how everyone's getting out huh?”

“Too bad the areas so open they can spot you a mile away.”

“I noticed...”

He set his son down and motioned for her to help him, and together they quickly pushed the rusted dumpster aside. He shoved his son through first before motioning Ellie through, following quickly after. They could hear the shouts behind them as the others searched for them throughout the city.

Somehow, they managed to make it back to the hills, looking down at the city below them.

“Fucking hell dude...”

Chuck wasn't paying attention to her, he had set his son down on a rock and was talking quietly to him again, as he pulled out an old rag and attempted to clean the blood from the boys face.

“...”

“I'm not sure they'll come for us this time.” Chuck said at last, not looking to her. “Even the boss knows when to draw the line.”

“...you don't have much on you, and you're in the middle of no where, what's your plan?”

Chuck finally stood and turned to her, rubbing sweat from his brow.

“There's more places to go then you might think...”

He went back to talking to his son again, getting him calm enough to have the boy stand at last.

“I do have stashes hidden out here, we'll be fine till we get clear of here.”

“I don't like the fact you've been hiding a hell of a lot from me...”

“Well, not like I know you either. And what's the point? We'll never talk beyond this point. I got what I wanted, and you got what you wanted.”

She glanced at the boy for a minute, who had preoccupied himself with some little creature moving through the grass. Then she looked back to Chuck, moving closer to him as she talked in a hushed tone.

“...that was no Infected bite. Those wounds were animal, dog, or another small canine...”

“...what are you saying?”

“You know what I'm saying. You...” She lowered her voice a bit more, “You killed her, because she was a liability, because her leg was broken.”

“...she never would have made it, she would have slowed us down. My boy is my priority now, I couldn't let her threaten his survival.”

“Or yours, right?”

“Don't preach to me. You can't tell me you wouldn't do the same to save yourself?”

She stared at him a moment, anger growing in her.

“...someone close to me...got hurt badly. It was just me and him out there, no one else. He got impaled...I built him a sled...I pulled him behind our horse with a blizzard kicking up, I searched for medical supplies in a building full of Infected and people hunting me...and I stitched him up. I looked over him, nearly became Cannibal food...all to save him. I was fourteen at the time...and you know what? We both lived...we're not all the same...”

“...” He sighed a bit, stepping away from her. “Yeah, I suppose we're not. We never will be.”

She just gave him a look and crossed her arms.

“...” 

He picked his son up and let the boy relax against him, the whole situation had exhausted the poor child. 

“...my dad's in that jail somewhere...either rotted or still...mulling about, infected...I was ten when he went in there. He robbed a bank...to feed me and mom. Was the same year as the outbreak...was just me and mom. When I was old enough...I became a uniform...so I could take better care for her. This was all too much for her though, she ended it right in front of me. Right after that people rebelled...and I joined them, to stay alive...” 

He looked at her.

“I sold my soul for my family, I knew how much the uniforms were hated, and I knew to have a future, I had to then turn my back on the uniforms. But sometimes...the answers not so clear. I loved her...my wife, always will. But I can't risk my boy.”

She gave him another look.

“You think I'm a horrible monster, and I probably am. But not all the way through. I'll die for my boy. Just like you will for whoever you're chasing. I can see it in your eyes, that fear of loss. And I can tell that satchel you found is linked to that, you had the same look on your face when you found it. And you decided to do whatever it takes to get out of this city and find them. Family will always make us do terrible things sometimes to protect them. Things we may even have nightmares about for the rest of our lives. But we'd do it again, for them.”

“...do it again huh?” Her eyes softened as Joel's very similar words went through her mind.

“...look...there's a place, a traders camp, town, settlement, whatever you want to call it. It's a good place to stock up, and it is safe. Run by a few nice people, protected by some equally good people. It's just south of Colorado Springs. Go there, get whatever you need...and good luck with finding who you're looking for.”

And with that he gave a little wave, and made his way off with his son, disappearing behind some boulders.

“...traders camp huh?”

She turned and started to walk, letting Chuck's words echo through her head. She still felt like he had been wrong, but at the same time if they were attacked, either by Infected or people, that boy would surely had died if they needed to look after his mother too. 

Even so, if put in that situation, she would never leave Joel behind, even though she knew he would ask her to. She'd find a way. She already had after all.

“...god I wish you were here right now...I still can't do this alone...”

The tears burned at her eyes again, the stress and anxiety getting to her. The fear overwhelming her.

And then a familiar sound that brought her from the darkness. She looked up as she heard hooves running towards her.

“...Shimmer...Shimmer!”

She ran to meet the horse, embracing Shimmers neck when they collided. Shimmer herself settling her chin on Ellie's shoulder.

“...thank god you're okay...”

Shimmer let out a low little content grumble.

“...we better get going. Got a place to stop off at.”

She quickly climbed up into the saddle, first looking towards the town before glancing in the direction Chuck had gone.

“...let's go girl.”

She spurred Shimmer and they were off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her run in with the Hunters, Ellie put her trust in one of their former members, seeking out a Trader Camp he spoke of further south. But along with finding a little R and R when she gets there, she also starts to find some unexpected answers.

Ellie rode in silence after she left Chuck and his son behind. Usually she would be talking poor Shimmers ear off right about now but, her mind was just too swamped with the what if's that were running through it. Every day she traveled, was a day more that Joel could already be gone. If he wasn't already in a ditch or river somewhere way back the way she came. There was no proof they even still had him with them.

At least there was some comfort, knowing Tommy was still out there somewhere, at least upon finding his satchel anyway. Even he could have met an end somewhere between then and now, and she honestly had no clue what she would do if she got to the end of the trail, and found them both dead.

She'd had conversations with Tommy before, conversations Joel knew nothing about. Tommy would tell her bits and pieces about those years since the outbreak happened. About how hard he had to fight to keep Joel existing in this world. He had admitted that more than once, he had considered letting Joel go. Not because he was tired of trying to talk him out of it or because he knew he couldn't, but because he could tell how much pain Joel was in.

He had told her how he had actually hidden all of Joel's weapons one night, because he had gotten so stone drunk that night and he knew what was about to go down.

That hadn't gone over well.

Tommy looked pale when he told her what happened that night. They'd been in fights before but, nothing like this. Neither of them talked about it in all the years after it happened, until recently. Tommy had eventually told Maria, and he even had a sit down with Joel about it all. It was nice having a Joel who actually opened up and let it all out.

Not like the Joel of the past.

Tommy had been near asleep that night when Joel came pounding in, practically kicking the door off the frame. This had been back when they were still Hunters, just shortly before they left them.

They had taken up residence in a duplex, so each could have their own space. Tommy usually avoided going on Joel's side, as it was a mess of garbage and empty whiskey bottles. Until that day anyway.

And Joel knew it was him, and he came at him for it. Tommy hadn't even had time to get out of the bed, Joel had already yanked him up out of it, screaming about where his guns were.

Tommy had kept his mouth shut, both from defiance and fear. This would be the first time Tommy would make a stand against his older brother.

Ellie still remembered every minute of that story, every look on Tommy's face, how he tightly rung his hands together as he remembered something he'd probably rather not.

But he had wanted her to know, so she'd know just how much she had saved him. He was using it as ammo against her, since this conversation happened a few months after she'd essentially told Joel to fuck off. He needed her to know what she meant to him, what he'd been before she showed up.

So he continued.

“He had me by my shirt collar, hoisted up in the air.”

His voice echoed through her head.

“He just kept repeating himself because I refused to tell him. I was done with his shit, I was done having to be the older brother to my older brother. He was all I had left for family and I couldn't get how he just couldn't realize that, realize the shit I'd go through if he offed himself. I don't know if that makes me an asshole, thinking about how it hurt me if he'd of done it, when I knew how much he was fucking hurting but...he had no right to drag someone else with him, right?”

She remembered how she had no answer for that, and so he continued on.

“He dropped me back on the bed after I don't know, like the tenth time he asked. Started stalking back and forth in my room all frustrated. I'm use to seeing him drunk off his ass, but he never acted like that before. I'd be lying if I didn't think he was on something else too, and for all I know he could have been. Was like he was always trying to find new ways to...end it. But...he finally stopped, pointing at me and screaming how I had no right telling him what to do, or how I had no right to take his shit. I really had it at that point, got to my feet and hit him as hard as I could in the face, sent him stumbling back on the floor.”

She remembered her reaction to that. She'd gone wide eyed from shock, and wondering if Tommy had just fucked up majorly.

“Was my turn to start pointing at him, yelling at the top of my lungs. Telling him how he wasn't the only person in the world who lost someone. How he needed to remember how there was still people here that needed him. Asking him what the hell he wanted me to do if he went. I just went off on him. And he didn't say a goddamned word. He just laid there, looking up at me, and took it all. After I was done fuming, he just up and left. I didn't sleep a wink that night...and I could hear him breaking every fucking thing he had in his place...”

Ellie pulled Shimmer to a stop and jumped off, walking off a few feet while she took a few deep breaths. She felt sick, and these days she wasn't sure if it was from the stress or the fact she basically didn't eat. She just always felt sick.

It had been a dirty trick, what Tommy pulled, but it had it's desired effect, it made her think. But apparently not enough, as despite knowing how messed up the poor mans head was, she couldn't let it go. 

Tommy had told her that fight had happened the day before they left...just like her telling Joel she'd like to try to forgive him, happened before the attack. The only difference...Tommy and Joel walked off together. The next time she saw him he was barely holding on to life.

She hadn't wanted to believe Tommy when he told her how much she really mattered to Joel, how she literally saved his life. She never saw the Joel who was drunk all the time, always putting a gun to his head. She'd assumed maybe Tess had something to do with it, and maybe she did. But in the end, having a child to raise up again, having a second chance...was probably what he needed the most. So, maybe Tommy was right.

And it was making her feel more and more like the asshole in all this.

She bent over and put her hands on her knees as another wave of nausea ran through her. She could tell it was the stress now, she was making herself sick thinking about all of this. For a moment she almost wished she had let Dina come along, but thought better of it a second later. It was just another person she cared about that she'd have to worry about.

She could hear Shimmer's worried whinny behind her, causing her to try to regain her composure again. She took a few deep breaths before slowly standing straight again.

She said nothing as she walked back over, lightly patting Shimmer on the nose before getting back in the saddle.

With a few clicks of her tongue, they were off again.

The weather seemed to be on her side these last few days, as it stayed sunny and mild. It was a rather comfortable ride towards Colorado Springs. As soon as she saw the sign for the exit, she moved away from the main highway, following the off ramp and veering off as she neared the city, making sure to make the widest loop she could around the it. She was not going to get trapped again and waste even more time. 

She looked on the city in the distance as she rode on, taking in how massive it was and being so glad she didn't have to go through it. Cities were all about desperation after all, and she was not desperate. She was low on supplies by this point, yes, but she was nearing the Trader Camp Chuck had told her about. Now hopefully it was as safe as he said it was, because she wasn't so sure how much of what he had told her, she trusted now.

But she continued on, looping around and eventually cutting back in between the Cheyenne Mountain State Park and Fort Carson, crossing over Highway 115 in the process.

She eventually saw an open area with a massive fence running around it made out of corrugated steel and old street signs. She could see a sign nearby that said the area was the Cheyenne Mountain Shooting Complex, and it seemed like this was the place the Traders had set up shop. They made a massive enclosed town, wasn't just some hole in the ground with tents or something.

She cautiously made her way over, noting the armed guards walking along the top of the wall. One of them called to her as she approached the gate, halting her.

“Hold up miss! What's your business!?” He called down to her.

'Trading, duh.' But she kept that to herself obviously.

“I heard there was a Trading Camp out this way, is this it!?”

“That's right, this is!”

“Then that's what I'm here for! Running kinda low and I still got a ways to go yet!”

“Just hold up there Miss, we'll have guards out in a moment!”

“Man, Chuck wasn't lying, they take security seriously.” She said quietly.

A few moments later the gate opened and four armed guards emerged. They took up positions of two each on either side of the open gate and waved her on. 

She spurred Shimmer on, moving slowly in case these guys might have an itchy trigger finger, but for the most part they seemed pretty composed.

After she got in, she heard the gates closed up and locked behind her.

“Move on up to that check in post over there, you'll get further instructions.”

One of the female guards said before moving off. She complied and moved forward, stopping in front of what looked to be an old ice fishing shack converted to a check in station. They had cut a window sized opening in the side and mounted a wide shelf to use for a table in the opening.

She dismounted as the man inside gave her a cheery smile, and not one of those fake ones either, it felt truly genuine.

“Good Afternoon Miss. Are we just passing through today or will you also be spending some time here?”

“...you have places to stay here too?”

“That's right. We try to accommodate as best we can for the weary traveler. Think what you will about the rest of the Country, but there are a few of us that give two shits about other people. Water and accommodations here are free. There are also places that offer up food and drink, also without cost.”

“How can you give away food and water like that?”

“We do what we can to keep a stockpile up. Rain catchers, water filtration systems, and then there's the wildlife in the area. Obviously we hunt them, but we also keep them cared for as well, keep their numbers up so we don't take more than we should from the land. There are ways to do these things and still be able to give where needed. You just have to be willing to do it.”

“I might just stay the night at best, I should just head back out but, just been so tired lately. I'll take you up on the boarding offer.”

“Good, good. Another thing though...we do our best to keep this town as free of violence as we can, though we can't prevent the occasional fist fight...we do have to forbid weapons though. You'll have to leave them with us.”

“I don't think so buddy.”

“Now hold on, I know how the state of things are, and I know giving up your only form of protection is the last thing you want to do but, we can't have fire fights breaking out and innocent people getting caught in the crossfire. Your weapons will be cataloged and returned to you as you leave. I promise it is very safe. But it's either this or you go right back out the gate.”

Ellie thought over this for a moment. She really could tell he was being honest, and despite what he said, they weren't her only form of protection. She was pretty good in a fist fight, thanks to Joel and Tommy. So, finally she relented and started laying her weapons out on the shelf.

“Very good Miss.” He said as he pulled out a notebook and opened it up, setting it in front of her. “Now, we'll need your name so we have information to put with what you left here. We'll copy down the weapon types and any model number that are still visible behind that.”

“...I don't give out my name...”

“...I know a name is a dangerous thing to give out, but we need to make sure you get your things back when you leave.”

“...” She relented, putting down an obviously fictitious name.

“Thank you. Now, there's a stables at the edge of town near the canteen, can't miss it. You'll have to sign in again to leave your horse. Other than that, it's pretty obvious where the trading booths are, and as I've said the canteen is right by the stables, the rooms are on the floor above that. Please enjoy your stay.”

She nodded and took hold of Shimmers reins, leading her on. Ellie did make a stop at the stables first, going over the same thing over her name before leaving Shimmer in her stall, happily drinking cool water and having fresh oats.

She procured her room first before heading out to get supplies, wanting to have a place to drop them off at right away.

She made her way to the main trading strip, finding a mixture of tents and wood and steel set ups. There was ammo, clothing, dried foods, supplies for various animal types. There were even stands that sold weapons, but they were run by the town guards and you didn't have access to them until you left. They'd be added to your stash at the lock up. They really had things figure out here.

Other than the set up they had back home, this is the only other time she'd seen something like this, still operating anyway. It was pretty impressive.

She walked around for a bit, just taking it all in and deciding what all she for sure needed. Back up clothes would be nice, extra oats and grain for Shimmer, food and ammo for herself as well. There were a lot of dried meats and fruits here, stuff that would pack well and last her quite a while. And she could finally start to save on her ammo again since she wouldn't have to hunt for a bit.

So with her decisions made, she went from stand to stand, figuring what each stand was asking in terms of trade. Luckily no one was asking anything too outlandish, and she was able to come away with quite a haul, including a newer tent and sleeping bag.

She carefully made her way through crowds, slipping passed kids and dogs rushing by, and people on horses. 

This Camp was quite well structured, they even had a wooden boardwalk set up so even when it rained or snowed you weren't stuck on muddy, icy, uneven ground. It was nice.

She made her way back to the canteen and up the stairs, depositing her supplies in her room before heading back downstairs for a meal.

And boy was her meal amazing. They had some Elk meat, which she hadn't had in some time, and it was seasoned quite well. Better than the occasional random plant she could find in the wild. Then there was mashed potatoes, and veggies, even some bread. She couldn't imagine how these people were able to just give this kind of food away.

But, they were a rather large trading camp, a rarity in this world. So with the amount of people that came here, it probably wasn't hard to keep stocked up. She'd talked to a few people while she was shopping around, and learned a lot more about the camp. Not everything was free, of course. If you planned on an extended stay that could last more than a week, you had to find some kind of work in the camp. If you came here but had nothing to trade to get supplies, you could also do some work around the camp, the amount of work you did and the type of work you did accumulated something of a point system. You could then show the amount of work you did to the Camp Shop, which was actually separate from the trading posts along the strip, and get supplies from them in exchange for your work. That way you were giving back to the town, and earning your supplies.

That's also how she learned that the people on the trading strip, weren't actually people that lived here. They were travelers that could come here and set up shop. They rented a spot by giving up a small portion of their supplies to the town once a month, if they stayed that long. They in turn were also given a place to stay in the meantime till they moved on again, or if they decided to apply to reside here. They had to be very careful about who was allowed to stay here, so they had to go on a probation period.

Ellie was becoming more and more amazed by this town. They were really careful about keeping the town and it's people safe. And they seemed quite honorable, as they didn't take a massive amount from the Traders for rent. With as many as were here, they could take a small amount and it would easily run the town into the future. Whoever started this place really thought things through. Even the guards had massive background checks. They had to treat the people with respect.

Maybe, just maybe, this town was just a small taste of what the future would look like if the cure was found and people started to cycle back up into normal civilization again. You know, after the inevitable Civil War that would start up from the people who didn't want to lose all these freedoms.

She actually felt quite relaxed for the first time in a while. Though, she didn't allow herself to get too satiated. She had to be back on the road bright and early in the morning. She was so close to Trinidad now that she could almost reach out and touch it, so to speak. She just hoped there was a light at the end of this journey.

After she finished her meal, she headed back outside to have a further look around the town. It was so lively and people were talking and laughing from every point of it. You could of course hear the occasional spat, no place was perfect after all, but she saw how quickly the guards shut it down. Chuck hadn't done her wrong by telling her about this place.

She moved along passed the stalls and a few horse drawn wagons that brought more supplies in, and headed off to the sections behind it. This area held the living quarters for the traders and, from the looks of it, the families that permanently lived here.

The traders huts were smaller, made of corrugated steel all around and strong wooden doors. They weren't huge structures, but the traders didn't stay long anyway. There were others though that were a bit larger, presumably for those who came through with a family. And behind those were larger structures, either made out of the same corrugated steel, or shipping containers that were scrounged up. She assumed they started with the steel huts and worked up to the containers as they were able to transport them, as she could see more further off in the distance that were being fitted for habitation. They'd probably replace all the structures with those over time.

There were also other structures, still made form the corrugated steel. One looked to be the Camp Shop she'd heard about, others had heavy secured fencing around them. Probably weapons, food, and medical storage. These were also heavily guarded with camouflaged men and women standing at the doors, eyeballing anyone they didn't recognize.

Beyond those she did find the medical building, the doors open to let the fresh air inside. It didn't look like there were many people inside from what she could see, and even these people looked to just have injuries.

Next to that, conveniently, was a church, the doors also wide open. She could see rows of chairs and benches inside with a cross at the very front. A few people were in there praying. She also found a few other church structures scattered about, covering just about every religion they felt would come through here. They really wanted to be sure to accommodate to everyone.

She looped the camp, eventually returning to the stables to check in on Shimmer. The horse was living the life, as she was currently having a brush after she seemingly had had a bath.

“You didn't have to do that. My horse my responsibility.” Ellie said as she entered.

The young man looked at her, couldn't have been much older than her. He smiled a bit and held up the brush.

“Nah, it's alright. Part of the package. Everyone that comes here is usually worn out, some near death, their animals included. Everyone and everything that comes here gets a sort of vacation while they're here. Or...a spa day like I guess they'd say in the old days. We let the people relax and take the load off them for a bit. And the animals get a good rest and get pampered.”

“...this place almost seems too good to be true.” Ellie said as she approached and rubbed Shimmers nose.

“It does, but it's real, I promise you. Ones who founded this place you see, he and his wife was in the government back when it still existed. One of the few who actually cared and tried to push everyone else along to get something done before it got out of hand. But some people felt like it would blow over I guess. Wouldn't listen. They actually stepped down before shit really hit the fan, already making plans for what to do for people that needed help.”

“I heard all anyone did do in those days was fight.”

“Yeah. Guess this fungus was a thing for a while, never actually affected humans before, just bugs. Made such a big leap...that people wondered if it was a bio weapon that got out of hand.”

“And what do you think?”

“I think they're right. How does something go from bugs to humans so quickly? And as far as we see, animals don't seem to be affected. So it must have been made for humans.”

“You sound pretty smart.”

He chuckled a bit. “Have a couple of scientists in the family actually. They put their work towards doctoring now but...some of them are still working on a cure.”

She stopped petting Shimmer and looked at him.

“They are? They don't think...that's redundant?”

“It's only redundant if you quit trying. You can't find anything if you stop looking. And people have always been good at finding a way. Even if they couldn't quite find a cure, they found a way to keep you going longer and longer till they did. So, why give up? Just cause the worlds in shreds doesn't mean it's over.”

“...been a long time since I heard anyone with that much confidence that things will get better.”

“Well like they say, it has to get worse before it gets better. So, it's just a matter of time, right?”

“...I guess so. Um, thanks for taking such good care of Shimmer, I appreciate it.”

“No problem. She's a really good horse. Kinda goofy sometimes too.”

“Yeah, she does that if she feels like someones down in the dumps. She likes it when people are happy. So if you have a problem, just go ahead and talk to her, she may not understand you but, it helps.”

“Heh, thanks.”

“Well, I'm heading back in. Might have a drink or two. Thanks again.”

“No problem. Enjoy.”

She gave him a little wave as she turned and headed back inside, spurred on by the thought that people hadn't given up, they were still looking. Maybe she could still help one day, but this time, maybe she'd give them the time to find a way that wouldn't cost her life, for Joel's sake.

Sometime later, and the sun had already set. The sky was littered with a multitude of bright stars, some twinkling, and the occasional shooting one.

Ellie was sitting in a chair out front of the Canteen, nursing her drink as she looked up. She'd had a tad more to drink than she had intended so her mind was racing from one thing to the next. Right now she was thinking about how all those lights were from stars millions of light years away that no longer existed. It just took this long for their light to reach the Earth.

How many planets were there out there that saw completely different stars? Was there really other life out there, traveling the cosmos? Or were they really alone in this never ending expanse of space? If there was life out there, were they watching now? Observing? Wondering how this primitive race called humans would survive all this? Would they survive all this? Would these lifeforms one day land and help them? Or put them out of their misery? Did they care? Did she really care?

She shook her head and took another swig from her glass before shakily getting back up and heading inside.

She grumbled as she went from the dark to the lantern light inside. It was no way near as bright as back home, what with them having electricity and all, but it was enough for the eyes of someone who's had a bit too much to drink.

She sat back at the bar, having finished the last little bit before she got there and asked for another.

The Bartender gave her a look but she raised a hand and promised it was her last. She was about ready for bed anyway.

So he gave it to her, saying it would indeed be her last before walking off and attending to another patron.

She sat there, taking smaller sips this time as she listened to the hum of the room. The loud laughter of drunks, the occasional crying sob from some corner. The starts of a possible bar fight that was quickly quelled. The talk of how the business of the day went.

And then...

“Yeah. I don't know how the old bastard lasted as long as he did. Stopped off by some doc the boss knew, got him patched up. I mean, the fucking old codger had half his leg blasted off with a shotgun, and he somehow survived. I mean, after an injury like that I didn't think there was any way just tying it off was gonna do any good.”

“Jesus. Where's he now then?”

“Boss got him back home. It'll be over soon enough.”

“What's he gonna do to him?”

“Don't know. I mean, I know what happened and all, so I know why he wanted him so bad but, I thought he was gonna kill him right off when he found him. But then some girl showed up, blubbering and pleading, and he changed his mind.”

“Just cause of some crying girl?”

“Nah. I think that might have just given him another idea, not sure what though.”

“When you heading back then?”

“I don't know, day or two. I got some business to finish here.”

“Well alright, I might catch you later then. I gotta get some sleep, I'm on the wall in the morning.”

“Alright, see you around man.”

Her heart was thumping in her chest. Could it be? Was this guy one of them? Could he really be talking about Joel or was it just some other guy? But it all added up. There was no doubt the girl had to of been her. And all that blood...from his leg being blasted off with a shotgun? Was that it? She could only see the blood, she couldn't see the injury from the angle she was at. He had to of been one of them.

She heard his chair screech across the floor as he got up. This was it, the moment she'd know for sure.

She turned her head as he was turning to leave, just catching a glance of his face. It was. He was one of them, she'd never forget that face. He was the fucker that knocked her out.

She got up and slowly followed him out, trying not to look too conspicuous. She didn't want the guards to notice, she needed to get the information out of this guy and she didn't need anyone getting in the way.

She stayed a good distance behind him as he exited and turned off to the small alley space between the buildings. Perfect.

She held back a bit still, as she heard him undo his zipper and figured he was about to take a piss. So she waited it out, not wanting to have anything to do with the guy while he was exposed.

But once he was finished, she made her move.

He was continuing on down the alley, rather than turning back towards her. So she moved forward quickly and grabbed the back of his head, turning it and smashing his face against the wall. She did it a couple more times for emphasis before grabbing one of his arms and twisting it behind his back, painfully.

“Don't make a fucking move, I don't need a weapon to kill you.”

“...wait...you're...”

“Shut the fuck up. You only talk when you answer my questions. Got it?” She twisted his arm tighter. “Got it?”

“Yeah, Christ! I fucking got it!”

“And keep it the fuck down. Now...what you were talking about back there, how long ago has it been since your buddies left? And don't even try to fucking lie to me.”

“What do you want to know?”

“How long?”

“How long what?”

“How long since your fucking buddies left?”

“I don't know...about a week. Feels like a week. You know how time blends.”

“How bad is the injury?”

“The injury?”

“His leg you fucking idiot.”

“Gone below the knee.”

“...but he's still alright?”

“I mean, I guess. I haven't been with them in a while. He was still feverish even after the doctor took care of him. For all I know he could be dead.”

She pushed his arm further into his back.

“Fuck...I don't know okay? What do you want me to tell you? I can't promise he's alive and I can't say he's dead. I've been here with my girl this whole time. He was still sweating bullets even when he left here. You wanted the truth and I'm telling it to you. Now will you stop breaking my fucking arm?”

“Do you know where they'd be holding him?”

“I don't know okay? He never told us his fucking plan. Just that he was taking him back.”

“To Trinidad right?”

“...how.”

“Don't ask how. You're all fucking idiots that's how. Do you have control of the whole town or just a pocket?”

“Just a section. Ain't enough of us for that anymore.”

“What do you hold?”

“Main street...and the industrial section...come on, you're really messing up my arm.”

“Not as bad as Joel got...so I wouldn't complain.”

“Look, I'm just a flunky, I'd be one of the idiots you keep around with you to spit shine your shoes, nothing else. You know what I know.”

She scowled a bit, still refusing to let up on him.

“Doesn't make you innocent in all this, especially since you're the one who punted me in the face.”

“...what are you going to do?”

“This is a pretty nice place, so I don't want to mess with their rules. But you are going to be taking a rather long nap.”

“Wha...?”

His question was snuffed out as she slammed his head against the wall, but only enough to knock him out, not kill him.

She let him fall to the ground, knowing the darkness of the alley would keep him hidden. She would be gone before sun up anyway, so she'd miss any repercussions. Hopefully.

So she left him there in the alley, checking both ways cautiously before making her way back inside and up to her room.

“Just hang in there Joel...please.”

MEANWHILE

The dripping of water echoed as if you were in the confines of a cave, the smell musty with a tinge of rotting plants and mold. All in all, it wasn't the nicest thing to come round to.

Then, another sound. The loud screeching of rusty hinges and the scraping of metal on cement.

Where the hell was he?

He growled through clenched teeth as someone kicked him in the thigh of his bad leg, bringing him fully around just as the metal door slammed shut.

“Open your damn eyes, you've been out long enough.”

He didn't comply, his defiance and stubbornness still in control even now. Until he was kicked again that is.

“I said, open your fucking eyes.”

At last he complied, eyes opening to a dark, blurry world with swirling balls of white where light must be.

“Blink it out, I want you to understand where you are.”

Grumbling, he did as he was told, more for his own curiosity rather than giving in to his captor.

It took a few blinks, but he was eventually met by a dimly lit room, not massive by any means, but not small either. Just a medium sized, emptied out, storage room. There were concrete supports spread out at even intervals, ten in total at length of the room. To the side some items still remained, old crates and dollies. An old push forklift hidden behind it all, and a smaller room next to all that. Like one of those janitorial closets.

Above was a long length of windows, the big square kind, five in total. An office that looked down on the floor below. At the far end was another old metal door, and about center of the opposite wall, was an oddly placed safe door. Not the massive square or circle ones, just one of those smaller ones like the doors on a navy ship or something. And above everything were old lights that hung down from the rafters. The kind that hung from thick wire and ended in a coned covering over the bulb. The lights barely gave off enough glow to cover the middle of the room, the sides almost cast in darkness, but still just enough could be seen to make out what you were looking at.

“Do you remember this room, Joel?”

He flinched a bit, looking down at his mutilated leg. 

“Or did you snuff out the memory of this room just like every other bad memory you try to rid yourself of?”

“So you just decided to drag me out here rather than finish me back there? Like a poetic end for you or something?”

“No, far from it. I had every intention to kill you back there. Bringing you back here, well, the thought never even crossed my mind. Even if this is the spot where it all started...dragging dead weight out this far does seem a bit too over the top. But then...the girl showed up.”

Joel narrowed his eyes, his right brow twitching as he looked up at the scar face man.

“The girl means a lot to you, doesn't she? Couldn't be much older than what? Twenty? Maybe a little less? My god did she beg for your life. I know you were barely conscious but, you heard her. I know you did. You raised that girl, didn't you?”

Joel said nothing, just continued to glare at him.

“You see, that was the moment right there, the moment I changed my mind about your fate. About where you needed to die. That's where the poetic end comes in, Joel.”

He walked away from Joel, heading towards the small closet and standing by something Joel didn't take in with his first cursory glance. He was halted in front of a dried up fungal growth on the wall. He was just standing there, staring.

“...that was an accident and you know it...” Joel said.

“That girl, like your own daughter? Or are you replacing your dead one with her?”

“You shut the fuck up! You don't bring my daughter into this!”

“You were a mess when you came here Joel, and you were a mess while you were here. You...always were this, aggressive, blood thirsty man. You never hesitated to bash someones head in, or to blow their face into oblivion with a shot gun.”

The scarred man turned to look back at him now.

“But you still had a weakness. You never stopped being a father, and more than once it got in the way. You, like I, had the eye that most the others didn't. We could tell another parent when we saw one, even though we didn't know anything about the people we hunted. And you, always made sure they escaped. You couldn't leave a child without their family. I knew you were doing it. But you were still one of the best I had, so I let it slide. Maybe I shouldn't have. You broke the rules and I should have killed you like the rules permitted. If I had, that day would never have happened.”

“...Travis...”

“Don't. Don't say my name like we're still old friends. You caused all of this.”

“I didn't start the damn argument. I wasn't the one screaming at the top of my lungs so even the dead would be able to hear.”

“But you did do nothing. And you did run, and abandoned everyone in here. Then killed even more running from this town, even though you were the guilty party.”

“No one knew that was going to happen! No one knew those things...”

“Just shut the fuck up Joel!”

Travis closed the space between them, stopping just out of Joel's range and pointing a finger at him.

“You should have just listened, done as you were told, and that argument would never have happened. And now...”

Travis backed away from him now, heading back for the door he had entered through.

“...I leave you, to think...to remember just what happened in this room that day. And then, when I feel you've let those memories stir just enough...you'll meet your end. You don't get to choose how you go...I want you to wonder how much time you have left, and I want to see the moment you realize exactly what you're up against in the end.”

He reached for the door handle, pausing as Joel spoke up one last time behind him.

“You let them live...they're coming for you...”

“Oh...I know. You know I'm not stupid. At the same time, I'm not the monster you may have pegged me to be. Tommy had nothing to do what happened in this room that day, and neither did the girl. So I spared them. If they choose to come...they're injecting themselves into all this. I am prepared if they come, and they won't get any mercy. But maybe I'll be nice enough to bury whatever is left of you all in the same pit together.”

Then he opened the door and slammed it shut, locking it and leaving Joel to struggle with his memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to give a big thanks again to everyone who stops in and reads this. It really does mean a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where survival is the number one rule, no matter how you have to do it, you often have to group with survivors you'd normally avoid in any other life time. But with an apocalypse, that's not always a course you can take. And Joel made a decision for both him and his brother, becoming Hunters against his younger brothers wishes. But sometimes, even the smallest mistakes can cause the greatest of consequences. As Joel soon learns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, Happy...The Last of Us Day, I guess it's now called. And I totally get in considering the uncertainty we're all facing in the world right now with our own very...too close to home scenario. And, not to linger on it, I hope you all are doing well and staying safe.
> 
> Anywho, pushing away from that, I give you this chapter for The Last of Us Day, hope you enjoy.

TRINIDAD COLORADO, WINTER 2018

“Hurry up! I saw them run this way!”

Joel rushed towards the shouting, the rest of his group right behind him. He nearly took a spill as he slipped on some ice rounding the remains of an old burnt out house, but managed to, albeit rather comically, scramble upright again.

Travis was right behind him, followed by a group of six other men, including his seventeen year old son. Each were out of breath, the negative temperatures making their lungs feel like they were iced over with each breath. But it wasn't like them to let prey escape, so they pushed on.

They found the man who shouted just outside a chain link fence that ran around an old crumbling bi-colored warehouse. A three storied structure with red brick along the top two floors, while a lighter tan ran along the bottom floor. The windows all but broken on the upper floors, while the lower floor had no windows, just entrance doors and garage doors at the back loading area.

The man was by one of the entrance doors, slamming against it with as much force as he could, but not getting it to budge.

“They went in here boss.” He said as he looked at Travis.

“We're not getting in this way, it's pretty obvious they blocked the door with something. Find another way in, check all the doors.”

They each nodded and spread out, leaving only Travis, his son, and Joel standing there.

“You really think this is a good idea Travis? We ain't cleared this building, or half the structures on this side of town. It's probably crawling with Infected.”

“Don't make it sound like I'm an idiot Joel, I know very well what we're facing here.”

“Then why risk it over a few survivors? They're probably good as dead anyway in there.”

“We can't take that chance. What if they do manage to get out of here? Head back to their group? It took us too long to realize they were here, they scouted us out Joel.”

“Yeah and who's fault was that?” The boy asked with a snarky tone, looking at Joel.

“You got something to say to me boy?”

“Yeah, I do.” The boy said, getting right up in Joel's face. The boy had only just turned seventeen and the top of his dirty blond head only came up to just under Joel's nose, but he didn't let that intimidate him. “Maybe if you weren't so fucking hung over, you and your group would have saw them come up through that sewer system.”

“And it was you and your boys who were supposed to have all those sewer exits covered up, Brad. Don't you even try to pin all this on me you little shit.”

“Alright, that's enough!” Travis yelled, getting in between them. “You both had jobs to do and you BOTH failed to do those jobs. All that we can really do is clean up the aftermath of it. And as for you...” He turned his full attention on Joel now. “You remember that you're talking to my son. I don't want to hear that sort of disrespect from you again.”

“You can't just let him get away with shit just because he's your son Travis.”

“He'll learn Joel. You just stay out of it and let me teach him. Do I make myself clear?”

“...crystal.”

“Good. Now, we're gonna find those three survivors, and we're going to put an end to this. Then my son and his boys will do the job they were supposed to have done before, and you and your boys will be digging new latrine ditches and burying the old ones as punishment. And don't give me that look Joel, I could come down a whole hell of a lot harder on you.”

“...yeah, I know...”

“Boss! Over here! We got a way in!”

Travis nodded to him as he started moving forward, patting Joel on the shoulder as he passed. “Let's go finish this my friend.”

He moved passed, his son following next and giving Joel the dirtiest of looks. All Joel could do was scowl as he turned and followed them.

The wind had started picking up by this point, pelting snow at them so hard that it felt more like getting hit by specks of sand in a sand storm. The snow storm was fast turning into a blizzard.

“We might have to hide out here and let this blow over boss, we could get lost trying to find our way back in this.” The same man that had called them over said.

“We'll worry about it later, right now lets get inside. Find those survivors and get out of this damn storm.”

They were lead down a set of steps that went lower below ground level, each holding onto the railing with a death grip so they wouldn't go flying down them. At the very bottom there was a hole in the wall, the bricks looking more like they had been knocked out with how clean the hole looked.

They each glanced at each other before stepping inside, each enjoying the reprieve from the storm.

They clicked on their lights, tossing on their masks for good measure in case they ran into spores, before heading down the moderately short hallway. It turned left into a staff room, tables and chairs against the far wall, a long row of rather old school looking lockers at the very back wall. Other than that there wasn't much else in here other than the busted up cabinets and counter top where they probably kept their break supplies. The door out was by the lockers on their right. 

They slowly headed that way, quietly exiting into another hallway that went left. It was just a long empty hallway with no rooms to be seen on either side, and only useless lights dangling from the ceiling above them.

They moved on, heading towards the end of the hall and taking a flight of stairs up. This opened up into a larger room, one that was probably about half a football field long. On either side there were steel supports spaced out about every five feet, and above on the right side of them, was a wide catwalk that lead to a room above that overlooked the floor where they were. Lights and some thin steel girders lay scattered around on the floor where they fell after time had begun to take their toll on them. And they could hear even more above screeching as they swayed in the wind that forced it's way through cracks and holes above. The thought of one of those coming down on them added to their anxiety.

“Lets keep moving, they won't be in a wide open space like this.” Travis said quietly as he lead them along.

There was a door that lead outside at the end of the room, while to the right was a pair of heavy metal double doors that lead further into the building. They went through the double doors, being met by yet another dark hallway.

The storm outside was wreaking havoc on the building as they walked, and it seemed like every couple minutes they were jumping at one sound or another, be it the sound of glass breaking, or bricks crumbling somewhere. Even the occasional clanging of steel as it either hit the side of something while it swung in the wind, or fell to the floor from somewhere up high.

“This place is a fucking death trap Travis.” Joel said in a hushed tone. “These fucking survivors can't be worth this.”

“I won't risk them getting away and regrouping out there, bringing more people back here to raid us.”

“We don't even know if there is anyone out there waiting for them. And besides, if they're dumb enough to head out in this to get back where ever they came from, then they're dumb enough to get themselves killed before getting out of here.”

Travis stopped and turned on him, pointing a finger at him. “You're not in charge here Joel, I am. And you know the rules, we hunt everyone down who enters, no one is allowed to leave here with their lives. The only people that matter is us, just us. People outside of this group, are just stepping stones for our survival. And I don't understand why you're even questioning this now. You had no problem killing people left and right before, why are you so gun ho now to give up the chase?”

“...I'm thinking about the group. We haven't cleared this area, we don't know the layout, and we don't know what's here. And now there's a blizzard so we can't even run if we have to.”

“You let me worry about the decision making in this group, or do you want to challenge me for leadership?”

“...course I don't.”

“Then shut the fuck up and move your feet. Find those survivors and do what you're good at, ending people.”

He turned again and that was the end of it.

The others pushed by Joel, following Travis while he just stood there. Brad was the last to pass, tilting his head slightly as he did. Although Joel couldn't see his face through his mask, he was sure he had that same smug look on his face again, and he swore to god one day he'd smack it right off.

He finally moved forward again, taking up the rear and watching their backs as they searched. They came across rooms along the sides of the hall every so many feet. Each of these seemed to be for the various office workers, each holding dilapidated desks and computers covered in dust and various other things. Some even still held pictures of family and pets, though you could barely see some of them through the buildup of grime and mold.

They came to the final room in the hall, right before another rather thick looking door that ran downwards.

Joel could hear them talking, sounding excited by something. Not anything over the top, just the kind of feeling you get when you find something and you're not quite sure what it is you've found.

He finally caught up with them, peeking in. It was just a small supply closet, wire racks were set against both side walls and the wall at the back, rotting office supplies still sitting on them. But that was not what the men were looking at. It had to really be something though if this many men were willing to stand shoulder to shoulder, barely fitting, just to get a look at it.

He could hear one of the guys stomping his foot against something, and eventually he realized he was slamming his foot down on the floor. Rather than the thud you would normally hear from a foot meeting concrete, he heard a sort of reverberation, like when you hit hard metal. Now he was curious.

“It looks like some kind of hatch.” One of the guys said.

“Some kind of hatch? It is a hatch.” Another responded.

“See if you can hoist it up, get a look at what's down there.” Travis said, and soon there was a mad scramble to find something to pry it up with.

He stepped out of the doorway as two of the guys pushed their way out, returning sometime later with a crowbar they'd managed to find.

He leaned against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the guys work at the hatch. The damn thing was rusted pretty badly, so it wasn't as easy as just pulling it open.

Joel was about to tell them to just give it up, when he heard the loud screech as they yanked it open.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, each listening for sounds of Infected running towards them, or survivors running away.

They heard nothing, so they continued on with their exploration.

One of the guys got down on his stomach, taking his light and shining it down the hole.

“Well?” Brad asked.

“There's a ladder right against the wall here, and there looks like there's stuff down there.”

“You two climb on down, tell us what you see.” Travis told them.

The two he called out looked at each other before doing as they were told, pulling their guns as they descended.

It was a couple minutes before they heard anything back. One of the men shone his light back up through the hole, now standing at the base of the ladder.

“It's a room! There's two more smaller ones in the back, ones a bathroom, the other one looks like it has a water filtration system in it, though it's seen better days. Couple of old TV's hanging on one wall, a desk with an old computer. Looks like an intercom system too, and an old Army cot, some cabinets. There's a door down here too but, it's thick steel, can't open it.”

“Move, We're coming down to take a look.” Travis said.

He did as he told, and soon every one of them were standing in a fairly good sized room.

“What are we looking at?” Brad asked.

Joel flashed his light around the room, he had a pretty good idea what this was from a movie he saw once.

“It's a Panic Room.” He said, still flashing his light around.

“A what?” Brad asked.

“Panic Room.” Travis answered. “Some people would put hidden rooms in their homes, or offices. A place to go if shit hit the fan, someone broke in or something. Doors and walls in these rooms are very thick, almost impossible to get in by normal means.”

“Why the hell would there be one here?” One of the guys asked.

“Think I remember hearing something about the guy who owned this place.” Travis continued. “He was a bit eccentric, didn't trust anyone. Especially the government. Not sure if it was a rumor or not but, hear this place was shut down because he was evading taxes. Didn't trust handing over anything to the government.”

“So they took the place from him and no one ever found this room?” Another asked.

“They just shuddered this place up and left it to rot. If anyone would have stumbled on it, would have been one of those urban explorers. But it's doesn't even look like they got in here.”

“That's all well and good but, there's obviously nothing here. So what do you want to do now?” Joel asked.

“Climb up Joel. Take that door we saw at the end of the hall there, see where it leads.”

“Are you serious? You want me walking around this place on my own?”

“What? Are you scared?” Brad asked, right in his face again.

“I'll give you something to be scared of if you don't get out of my fucking face.”

“Joel! Go! Now!” Travis' toned showed he had had just about enough of this.

Joel only huffed and went back up the ladder, glad to be away from the kid. He never had an issue with kids, how could he? But this little prick was just pushing his buttons too far.

He climbed out of the hatch and headed back into the hallway, turning to the door that was directly to his left. He pulled his gun before very carefully opening the door, peeking inside before pressing forward. It was just a path that lead straight down, and on a set of thick concrete steps. The kind that you know are older than the building itself. It wasn't uncommon after all, to build on top of an existing structure if it was sturdy enough. More than likely another building had been here in the past, but the only useful part was the basement area, and he was definitely getting basement feels here.

When he reached the bottom, he could see the walls were all alike with a light gray brick. Turning he could see there was an open room behind the stairs as well, with no walls lining the bottom half of the stairs, just two concrete pillars just before you reached the ground floor.

It really was just a dark open room, there wasn't a thing in it, not even any small vestiges of the past. Just a never ending gray texture, and black inky abyss.

The room only stretched a little ways behind the stairs and was just an open square area. Turning back so he was facing the wall opposite of the stairs, he could see that there was no way forward, just a little bit of hallway to the right that ended with a wall, and a short path to the left that lead to a closed door. Me slowly made his way to the door, finding it also to be made out of thick metal that didn't match it's surroundings. It was added much more recently.

He gave the door a pull, finding it unlocked, and was immediately met with a cloud of spores blowing their way out of the room. Now he was really on edge.

He moved forward, gun raised and eyes flicking around the room. The spores made it difficult to see more than a few feet in front of him, and in some places the cloud grew so thick he couldn't see anything at all but the particles swirling. If any of those survivors were down here, they were good as dead.

He eventually got to a point where he could see the end of the room, with another door straight ahead. He tried that door and it too came open with no problem. With a straight airflow now, the spores started to get sucked into both rooms beyond each door, clearing it up enough for Joel to actually see at least moderately well. He could see the concrete supports spread throughout the room, and a room off to the side, along with a few crates and equipment left behind.

Above that he could see a row of windows where there maybe was another office. This looked like it had been a supply room once, but it was obviously converted. And if Travis was right about the previous owner, then this whole area must have become a sort of Bug In area for him.

He walked around a bit more, peering into the side room before walking along the wall on that side of the room. He nearly bit his tongue off when his light fell on a patch of fungal growth on the wall, with and Infected infused in there.

He backed up a few steps, tripping and falling over something. 

He scrambled back, trying to position his light on both the Infected and whatever he tripped over. The Infected wasn't moving at all, so it must have reached it's end and planted itself there. Though he had to admit it was the first time he'd seen one stick itself to the wall while being upright.

Comforted by the fact that he was sure it was dead, he panned his light downwards to see what he had tripped over. There, at his feet, was an old dusty skeleton, ragged tattered clothes still clinging to it's bones. Mouth wide in either a silent scream, or just a natural reaction to death.

He could see a gun under one bony hand, and a shattered hole in the skull where the poor soul must have ended it all. 

Maybe the poor sob came in here to hide, but found an Infected instead. Or maybe the spores got him or her, if they stumbled in here without a mask. Either way, this person didn't really have much of a chance.

He shook his head and pushed himself back to his feet, dusting off. Wasn't much that could really be done about the scene before him, so he moved on, checking more of the room. When he moved along the other wall he finally saw it, a thick door that looked like a safe door almost. It was rectangular, like a normal door, but it was a bit wider than an average door. Not massive, but not small. He wondered if maybe this was the door to the Panic Room.

He ran his hands along it, wondering if it would even open. Other than the movie he saw, he didn't know much about how Panic Rooms worked. The doors were probably not meant to open even in a power outage, in case whoever was trying to get in would cut the power to test that theory. But there had to be a limitation to it, as a safety measure. Unless that was the point of the escape hatch up top.

He decided to try it anyway, settling his hand on the door and either preparing for it not to open, or for it to literally be just a massive safe.

Gripping the handle, he pulled, and at first it didn't give. But with a few more pulls he heard a click, and he pulled it open part way. He could see just enough of the inside to know it was indeed that Panic Room.

“Joel?” A voice called from the other side.

“If any of you took your masks off put em' back on, this rooms full of spores.”

He gave them a few moments to do that if they had taken them off, before swinging the door wide open.

The spores rushed into that room as well, causing them to step back out of instinct, even though they had their masks on. 

“Other than the spores, there's a dead person and a dead Infected in here. I didn't see anything else, on the lower floor anyway. There looks like there's an office of sorts up top, but it don't look like you can get there from down here.”

They all stepped out, taking in the layout of the room.

“Was it an easy shot in here?” Travis asked as he stopped next to Joel.

“Yeah. Go through the door, down some steps, only door is the one that comes in here, on that end anyway. Another one over that way. Opened both of them so we can get some air flow.”

Travis nodded as he started walking, Joel right behind him, Brad behind them both.

“This room has a different vibe to it.” Travis went on.

“Yeah. Both those doors are made of the same thick metal, think your eccentric old man was making himself a hell of a hideaway for himself down here. Till he got kicked out anyway.”

“That's interesting to hear. Place like this, thick doors, thick walls...be a good place to fall back to in an emergency.”

“...what are you getting at? You can't honestly be thinking...”

“I am. We'll clear the building of Infected, clean up the spores...clear out this whole section of town. Patch up what we can of this building to make it a safe place to fall back to.”

“You know the kind of work that goes into that Travis? We don't have the manpower for that, not to mention very few of these guys know how to safely clean up spores.”

“But some do, and they can teach the others.”

“We still don't have enough men for the fucking job.”

Travis stopped near the body, looking at it before looking to the Infected in the wall. “We'll figure it out.”

“Think I got an idea.” Brad said as he walked up to them both, the rest of the guys in the room were listening now.

“What's that son?”

“There's always dumb idiots running through here that we're hunting down. What if we stop killing them and start grabbing them? Use them?”

“...boy...you're talking about turning them into slaves.” Joel said with a disgusted tone.

“So? What difference does it make? Hell, enslaving them is a better outcome for them then what they'd get otherwise. Death, or a chance at life with a little hard work. Well...a lot of hard work.”

“That might work.” Travis said, running his fingers along his chin.

“You can't honestly tell me you want to go along with this...idiotic fucking plan.”

“And you can't tell me you honestly care. How can you go from killing them without batting an eyelash, to wanting to protect their rights as human beings? You threw their rights away the moment you killed your first person for the good of your life.” He took a step closer to him, lowering his voice slightly, taking on an almost threatening tone. “ I don't want you gaining a moral high ground like your bleeding heart little brother.”

“...you leave Tommy out of this. You can't force him to change his ways, and besides, he's still doing his part.”

“You know the rules Joel, dad's just been nice because you're his friend and right hand man. People who don't take their turn on the hunt, earn their spot...” he made the shape of a gun and aimed it at Joel's head, pushing his thumb down to his index finger as he made a 'pow' sound, bringing his finger up to point at the ceiling like it was an actual gun recoiling.

“SON OF A BITCH!” Joel yelled as he punched Brad as hard as he could in the gut.

The boy stumbled back a few steps before charging at him, wrapping his arms around as he collided with him. He'd only managed to push Joel back a few steps though as Joel had much more mass over the young boy.

Travis was already moving forward to break them up, as were the other men, but Joel had already pushed him away from him a bit, grabbing the boy by his arms, just around the elbows, and turning his body, bringing Brad with him and flinging him to the side before letting him go.

Brad slammed hard into the wall, just next to the Infected encased in the fungus.

Joel made for him again but Travis and two of the other men were on him now, barely holding him in place.

“Joel! Enough!”

“No! I don't care if he's your fucking son, he can't say shit like that about my brother!”

This was the moment it all went wrong.

The rest of the guys had moved forward now, ready to jump in if they needed to. Brad was pushing himself off the wall, ready to go at Joel again.

Then there was an ear piercing screech. They all stopped in their tracks as the Infected, thought to be dead, broke free of it's fungal prison and reached out for the first person it could find, and that happened to be Brad.

It all happened so quickly. Travis yelled out for his son, causing Joel's ear to ring as he was right next to him. Everyone was pulling their guns, trying to aim while Brad screamed for his life and tried to pull away from, what they could now see, was a Stalker.

But no one was fast enough, and there was a loud crunching and ripping sound as the Stalker bit down into Brad's arm.

The Stalker bit him in just the right spot, causing a spray of blood to trail over some of the men, including Joel and his father.

“NO!” Travis yelled as he fired off a few shots, hitting the Stalker a couple times and causing it to let go and scramble off on all four limbs.

Joel just stood there and watched as Travis ran to his son, yelling for one of the men to pull out their hatchets so he could chop his arm off, in an attempt to stop the infection. At the same time he was tying off Brad's arm to stem the flow of blood.

No one had time to do anything else though, as the sounds of the gunshots and the screams caused a group of Infected to come pouring into the room.

It turned into a bloodbath fairly quickly, as the men fired wildly to cut off the advancing Infected, hitting some of their own in the process.

Travis had pulled his son off and into the side room during this. And was now returning and trying to regain control of the situation.

The same Stalker had now returned, jumping at Travis as it ran from behind the crates it had been hiding behind. Travis just barely ducked out of the way, causing the stalker to tumble head over heels. Travis took aim and finished it off, turning back to his men yet again to try to get control of the situation.

Behind him, one of his men had taken out another of their own. The man tried to apologize, but a Runner got him from behind, biting into the side of his neck and tearing it open. He fell in a heap, bleeding out on the floor.

Joel, for his part, had avoided most of it, backing up and firing only when he had to. Everything was falling apart so fast and he was realizing, in this moment, how quickly it could be all over. How Tommy would learn of the news and would be forced to carry on alone. He was use to fighting along side his brother, having each others backs. Survival was more assured then. But to not have him here, and to be facing the end...he finally realized he couldn't let that happen. The moment sobered him.

He started to back away from them, he was making his choice, he was abandoning them for his family.

“Joel! JOEL! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? Travis yelled as he watched him backing away.

“...making a choice.”

He turned and ran back for the door he had come in through. Behind him Travis was still yelling.

“TRAITOR! YOU'LL DIE FOR THIS! FOR MY SON!”

He just continued on, shutting the door and running.

He'd made his way out of the building, stumbling up the icy steps they had come down to get inside. He realized as he reached the top, that the wind had shifted, causing the worst of the storm to veer away from them a bit. The snow was still falling and blowing around, but it was no longer a near white out. It was good news for him as he could make his way back to Tommy without getting lost in a wall of white, and they could get out of the city fairly quickly as well.

The downside was, it meant they could see him much better too. And no doubt by now, if he was still alive anyway, Travis had to of radioed the others about what happened, and they probably had orders to kill him on sight.

He couldn't waste any more time, he had to book it as fast as he could back to the town house and get Tommy's ass moving, otherwise they were likely both dead men.

He pushed forward as fast as he could in the storm, slipping on ice and trudging through snow banks and drifts. What might normally take him about twenty minutes before, felt like hours now. And through the wind gusts he could hear the other men yelling around him, they were indeed already searching for him.

Luckily the gusts were still strong enough that, at a distance, they still couldn't see him through the snow wall. But he'd be dumb to think that they wouldn't just turn around and go looking for them at the town hose rather than keep searching in this. They knew he had to go back there after all, he would never abandon Tommy. So he wasn't sure exactly how much time he had.

Eventually he did make it back, lungs and throat burning from the exertion. He got up to Tommy's door and pounded on it as hard as he could, yelling.

“Tommy! Tommy hurry up and open the goddamn door!”

He could hear a, 'what in the holy hell', from the other side right before the door opened.

Joel quickly pushed himself inside, telling him through staggered breaths to close the door.

“What the hell Joel?”

“Get your shit together, we gotta quit this place now.”

“You got blood on you. What happened?”

“Goddammit Tommy! For once in your life can you not question me and just do what I say!? We gotta get out of here now!”

Tommy knew there was something wrong now, and he quickly moved off to throw as much as he could into his pack.

“That's why I tell you to always have a bag ready.”

“...just what in the hell did you do?” Tommy asked as he looked over his shoulder.

“I did enough. Now stop asking questions and move your ass. I'm going to grab my other pack.”

He was gone before Tommy had a chance to say another word, heading over to his side of the town house.

He pushed his way inside, exhaustion taking it's toll on him more and more. His legs were burning now, and he barely had the energy to cross the room to grab his bag.

He managed though, and flopped down on his bed as he reached for the other, larger pack. He shrugged his smaller one off, tossing whatever he wanted from there into the larger one before throwing said larger one on.

He then reluctantly pushed himself to his feet, trudging his way back to the door to return to Tommy's. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he opened the door and Tommy was already standing there.

“Fucking...”

“Sorry.”

“You good then?”

“Yeah.”

“Then lets get the fuck out of here.”

He pushed passed his brother, taking to the streets quickly as the storm around them was beginning to further let up.

“Damn it...I was hoping we'd still have a bit more of this so we could make it out of the city.”

“Why won't you tell me what in the hell you did?”

“Because the less you know the better for you. They can't force you to talk about what you know nothing about.”

Tommy gave up at that point, knowing full well that this was about all he was going to get out of his brother. So he stayed silent as they bounced in and out of alleyways, down side streets. He could hear the shouts of men all over, each looking for the 'traitor'.

His eyes went right to his brothers retreating back the first time he heard the word, and he could see Joel's shoulders tense and his pace quicken. He had done something really bad, and they were out for blood.

They could see the edge of the city in the distance, but there was still a good half hour maybe before they got there, unless they busted ass a little more quickly, which Joel seemed to be attempting to do. But between the snow drifts and the ice, it was near impossible to walk at a normal pace let alone run. But this was nothing compared to what they would face when they got out into the surrounding area, into the hills and the mountains. They needed to put as much distance between them and their pursuers as possible, because once they hit the cities outer limits, they were going to be slowed considerably.

It was now that the first sound of a bullet whizzing by could be heard, just inches from Tommy's left ear, causing him to flinch.

“I found them! I fucking found them!”

“RUN TOMMY!”

He slipped in place a few times before he was able to gain enough footing to take off after his brother, bullets whizzing by behind him. There were shouts from all sides now, bullets flying everywhere. Eventually Joel just chose to duck inside a building, heading up a flight of stairs, Tommy behind him.

“What the hell are we doing!?” Tommy yelled.

“We're gonna get hit if we stay down there, and from up here we might be able to take out enough of them to clear a path! Get your rifle up and take some of those sons of bitches out! I'm gonna take a quick look for a good path out!”

“Well hurry up then!” Tommy yelled as he shouldered his rifle, wrapping the strap around one arm while he took aim. Before Joel had even left the room, he took three out with expertly placed head shots.

Joel was out in the hall now, taking note of his surroundings. They'd ducked into a smaller office building, only about five floors, nothing too lavish. But it meant there was probably a fire escape somewhere on one side of the building, and that was probably their path out. Probably the best vantage point he could get to look was up on the roof, so he ran for the stairs, yanking the hall door open and running for them, taking then two or three at a time.

They'd stopped on the second floor, so he had three floors to ascend, which he did quickly, bursting through the door on the top and immediately checking over the side of each wall.

He barely registered that Tommy's gun shots had stopped right away, only noticing after he had found the fire escape, which stretched down the wall of the back alley.

“Perfect, now I just gotta get Tommy and we can get the hell out of this place.”

“And I'm sure that's your plan, too bad it won't come to fruition.”

Joel turned quickly, seeing a very bloody Travis standing there, gun aimed at him.

“Now hold on Travis...take it easy...”

“Take it easy? TAKE IT EASY!? MY BOYS BIT BECAUSE OF YOU! BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T JUST STAY IN YOUR FUCKING PLACE AND LISTEN TO WHAT I TOLD YOU TO DO!”

Joel slowly put his hands up, trying quickly to defuse the situation.

“I never meant for that to happen Travis. That thing should have been good and dead, they usually are when they're in the wall like that. No one coulda' known it was something different. Never meant for your boy to get killed...”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP! You're beyond apologies or forgiveness Joel...there's no retribution for you...just the end you so fucking deserve.”

Travis slowly approached him now, gun still raised. Joel backed up a few steps, arms still in the air as he tried to not look threatening, but knowing he was going to have to do something quick here. He stumbled when his back hit the edged of the building, nearly loosing his balance and tumbling over backwards. He placed his hands behind him on the wall to steady himself as he looked over the edge behind him.

“It's over Joel...you were my friend...best in fact...I would never have imagined you would be the one I would one day have to put down.”

Joel turned to look back at him, just as he pulled the trigger. But there was a click, and another and another as he kept pulling the trigger. It jammed.

“Fuck!” Travis yelled in frustration as he pulled the gun back to try to clear the chamber.

But Joel wasn't going to give him the chance. Yelling, he ran full force at Travis, hitting him hard and sending them both hard to the ground, the gun sliding off somewhere into oblivion.

Joel kept on top of him, balling his fist and coming down as hard as he could on Travis' face.

Travis finally managed to catch his hand before he could bring it down again, going for Joel's right eye with his other hand, trying to drill his finger in there and pop it out.

Joel yelled and pushed himself off, not giving him the chance to do so as he stumbled backwards. He rubbed at his eye. It wasn't permanently damaged, but the pressure put on it had cause it to momentarily blur over.

“Fuck.”

With his right eye shut, he looked back at Travis, seeing him descending on him with something in his hand, a knife.

Joel was quick to put up his arms in a cross block as Travis came at him, taking a slice to the right arm in the process but nothing too troubling. But Travis was not letting up on him and Joel was again getting backed towards the edge of the building.

Travis went from swinging now to trying to stab him, wanting to just get this over with, but Joel caught his wrist, twisting it and forcing Travis to drop the blade as he let out a yell of pain. Joel pushed him off then, far enough for him to get a good punch in before going for the knife Travis had dropped.

“NO!” Travis yelled as he regained his balance and went at Joel with full momentum.

Joel had his back to him, picking up the blade. So when he got hold of it, he gripped it and turned quickly, bringing the blade around with him and slicing upwards, getting Travis right across the face.

“NRAAAA!” He stumbled back, putting his hand to his face as blood streamed through his fingers. With reckless abandon, he rushed at Joel even though he had both eyes closed as the blood gushed out. 

He connected with Joel and they both hit the wall, the force almost sending them both over. Joel grabbed hold of him with one arm while the other flung back over the wall, where he lost his grip on the knife and it fell, clanging off the fire escape below. And that's when he knew, he had no choice in what he had to do.

He pulled his other arm forward and grabbed Travis with that one too, gritting his teeth as he said to him, “I really am sorry Travis, for all of this.”

Then he gripped his shoulders tighter and hoisted him up with all his strength, getting his knee in there when he had enough room and forcing him up and over the wall.

He rolled to the side, looking down as Travis bounced off the fire escape, landing in a dumpster five stories below.

“...”

He turned back when there was a loud bang on the door behind him, and there Tommy stood, out of breath and bleeding from the nose, holding the back of his head.

“Fucker got me from behind, knocked me out...where is he?”

Joel turned and looked back over the wall as Tommy walked over, taking his place next to his brother and looking down.

“Jesus...”

“Let's get the hell outta' here. I'm done with this place.”

And that was that, they took the fire escape down, taking a final glance at the dumpster before finally making their escape from the city.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last Ellie has made it to Trinidad, the end is near, and truths are exposed.

Ellie was laying low inside an old laundromat. She'd made it into Trinidad two days prior after about a week of traveling. For the most part she got in with little trouble, that is until she got close to the Industrial section. The area was crawling with people, and a more complicating development, dogs. This was the first time she had faced patrols that had dogs with them, though not all of them looked vicious. There were quite a few hound types mixed in, meaning they were using them more for detection, but the other dogs...definitely guard dogs. German Shepherds, Dobermans, Rottweilers...whatever dangerous breeds they could manage to dig up, they did. There weren't all that many to be honest, but it was more than she could deal with alone. And she'd already been forced to take out a couple of them, which honestly she wasn't proud of.

That of course had put the patrols on high alert, after finding the dead dogs. Wasn't like she had much time to hide the bodies or anything, their handlers weren't far off. So she'd had to spend the last couple days in hiding, trying to avoid the dogs sensitive noses.

She crept through the streets when she could, using the broken down, rusted cars that were scattered about the streets, as cover. Dodging down alleys or into buildings when she sensed danger.

She had a few close calls already that day, as one of the hounds, a Bloodhound if her guess was right, caught scent of her and started baying. 

She ran about four blocks, zigzagging here and there till she found her way into this very Laundromat, where she'd been hunkered down now for well over two hours. She didn't hear the dogs anymore, but she could hear the men in the distance, still searching for her.

Ellie was growing tired of laying low, too much time was being spent on hiding and not enough on finding Joel, so she made the decision that she was going to have to make a break for it. She knew she was in the right area, had to be with how many people were running around here. But she found it odd how little organization there seemed to be. For a Hunter group, they seemed to be all over the place, little direction being given in any way. She was starting to wonder if this was just the final vestiges of the group, that their resources here had all but dried up.

In the week it took her to finally get here, she had seen no one, not even the slightest sign that anyone had even been through that way in a long while. In fact she'd seen the men start fighting with each other on more than one occasion. So that was one thing she possibly had on her side. If shit really hit the fan, they might choose their own survival over anyone else's and just fuck off, or even let her go.

But she couldn't rely on that. There were many more men scattered throughout the city she had yet to see, and there was no telling just how much loyalty these men still had. She couldn't risk letting her guard down.

Regardless, she had to move. So with a deep breath, she gathered up her things and made for the back door, moving the chair away that she had propped under the handle.

She slowly pulled the door open, revealing the wall of another building, to her right and left, a narrow alleyway. The shortest was to her right, just a short few feet until it opened up to the street beyond. The left faced the direction she had run from, so she had no plans to head back that way. So she turned to her right, walking the short distance towards the edge of both buildings.

She carefully peered around the corner, looking both ways before cautiously stepping out onto the cracked sidewalk. Although this section was the more lived in part of the city from what she could tell, there was still a lot of deterioration. Buildings with whole walls that had crumbled to the ground, revealing each floor that somehow was still hanging on, though barely.

Weeds broke their way through the cracks in the sidewalks, most growing so thick that the sidewalk beneath was barely visible anymore, if at all.

Vines and other sorts of plants crept their way up the sides of buildings, while others were battered by the intrusion of trees that now grew without restraint, branches crashing their way through windows, or pushing apart foundations.

This city was quickly being reclaimed by nature.

She carefully made her way to her left, heading up the street but keeping close to the buildings, close to the promise of cover.

The further she moved along, the more destroyed things seemed to be, and not all of it seemed to be from nature or time. There were definite signs of struggle, pock marks in walls from bullet impacts, blood stains stained almost orange from exposure and time. And eventually, skeletons bleached white from the sun.

The event itself didn't look recent, she could tell some of the dead still bore FEDRA markings after all, but it seemed that whatever happened here, it was bad enough that the survivors obviously avoided this particular part of the city. If she only went a few blocks one way or another, it looked far less destroyed, though they did still hold the proof of a battle long passed. But this area...apparently was more than the survivors were able to handle.

None of that made her sympathize with them in any way of course, they were still the cause of much pain, and she wasn't going to let them get away with it. So to her, this was just another dark chapter to add to the pages of the deteriorating human race.

Putting it from her thoughts, she moved along quickly, having to duck down into tall grass on more than one occasion as she spotted patrols, luckily with no dogs. Still, she kept observant, and kept low, often times just crawling through the grass until she was out of sight of the patrols.

She was blocks away from what she'd deemed the massacre streets now, back on her feet and back in less plant ridden areas. She could see further in the distance now, but that meant they could too, and there was still the possibility of look outs on the roofs, where there most definitely had to be.

So far she'd managed to avoid that though, but still hugged close to the walls for good measure.

But, as often does happen, her luck ran out. She was seeing larger groups of patrols now, and it was getting too dangerous to stay out on the streets, so she went to turn down the very next alley she saw...which happened to be the very one a pretty hefty man in light chest armor decided to stroll out of at that very moment.

At first they both stopped dead in their tracks, each equally surprised by the other, before both moved to react.

Ellie had no time to go for her gun, as the larger man reached out and grabbed her by her shirt collar, tossing her off to the side where she hit the cement hard. She groaned as her ears rung, and she could barely see him advancing through the darkness that danced at the edge of her vision, or the spots that swam between that darkness.

He was on her before she'd even managed to clear her head in the slightest, grabbing her and hoisting her up, he swung her around and slammed her against the side of the building, moving one hand to grip her throat, the other joining soon after.

His hands were as massive as he was, one alone going halfway around her throat, the other completing the circle by settling at the back of her neck.

She grabbed his wrists, clawing at them as she struggled to get free, to get even the slightest breath of air, but no matter what she did it had little effect on him. His grip grew tighter, his teeth gritted and his eyes showing a bit of glee over the actions he was taking, he was enjoying this.

The blackness that was already at the edges of her vision had begun to creep ever closer to the center, her head feeling light at the lack of oxygen.

She tried to pull her leg up, tried to get a knee in there to push him back even slightly, enough to maybe knee him in the balls, but he was just more than her lithe form could handle. She could feel the last of her consciousness slipping away.

Then she heard a popping sound, and for a moment she thought maybe a blood vessel in her brain popped, or her esophagus collapsed, or maybe even an eyeball popped from her head. Though she doubted the last one as her eyes were squeezed tightly shut as she strained against her attacker.

And then his grip loosened, eventually falling away altogether as she slid down the wall, landing hard on her ass. She grabbed her throat as she took in deep gulps of air, coughing with each attempt. She had no idea what had even happened, till she opened her eyes and found the massive man lying on his back, blood pooling out from under his head, and the left side of his head now erased by a massive hole.

Hand still to her throat as she pulled in much needed air, she turned her head slowly to her right where a man stood not far away, rifle still raised to his face. After a moment he lowered it, revealing himself.

“...Tommy...”

“Jesus, Ellie.”

He slipped the safety on quickly as he shouldered his rifle, rushing over to her. He pulled her up off the ground, surprised as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

“Tommy...”

“...easy kiddo, you're okay now.” He said as he returned the hug, relief flooding through him.

They both could have stayed like that for a while, both actually pretty happy to not be alone anymore, but the streets were no longer safe, and the patrols would be flooding in at any moment after hearing the gunshot.

“Come on, we gotta move. Gotta a place we can hide out at for a bit.”

She followed him without question, turning down one side street to another before going down an alley where Tommy pulled a back door open.

“Inside, quick.”

She slipped inside, Tommy close behind as he shut and secured the door, shutting out any light there had been.

The hall they were in was dark, as all the lower windows were boarded up.

“Come on, up the stairs here.”

She was about to ask him where but, her eyes adjusted enough that she could make out both their shape and his, and she followed him up.

Once they reached the upper floor, she was met by light, as none of the windows here were boarded up, though many were broken. Glass and trash littered the mildew smelling rug, and many of the spots she stepped on made a wet slushy sound.

“Careful, I know these floors probably aren't the safest but, this is the best outlook I could get that was close enough.”

“Outlook?”

He stopped in front of a door, pushing it open for her. “Yeah, outlook. I'll show you.”

She stepped in, and was met by a small apartment, as most apartments were that were over small businesses below them. A small kitchen was to her right, a closet and bathroom to her left, and a bedroom, a short ways beyond that, while straight ahead was a small living room. Good enough for one person to live in, but two would be a stretch.

Having closed and secured the door, Tommy moved passed her, going into the living room and dropping his things by the sleeping bag that was laid out beneath the only window in the living room.

“Although I shouldn't be surprised you showed up, was a bit ballsy of you to cross the expanse alone.”

“Yeah well, a certain someones wife told me to bring his dumbass home in one piece.”

“Heh, I'm in the dog house when I get back ain't I?”

“Oh I think the dog house would be too ritzy for you. I'm sure Maria has far worse in store for you.”

“Yeah...might have to stop off on the way back and find her something nice then, was a nice jewelry shop I passed some time back...”

“...that's if we get back...”

“Doesn't hurt to be optimistic.”

“You were talking about an outlook?”

“That's right, come on over.”

He stood to the side of the window, motioning for her to do the same on the other side, keeping out of view as they looked out.

“That down there, is the busiest part of this whole damn city, especially around that warehouse there.”

“Think that's where they have Joel?”

“Well, with that much security, their boss...well he has to be in there. And if he is, then Joel has to be too.”

“...Joel must have really done something for him to drag him way out here...”

“Yeah...him and Joel use to be pretty close friends.”

“...really?”

“Yup. Hell, I know it sounds weird but, even Joel had friends during all this. Till whatever happened, happened. Guess you coulda' called Joel his second in command, in a manner of speaking, but the boss has a kid so, he woulda' been the true second in command.”

“I shouldn't be surprised that Joel found some way to piss him off...probably a lot of people that want his head.”

“Yeah, but don't know how many would look all over the damn country for him.”

He pulled away from the window and settled on a rather questionable looking couch against the right wall.

“Just another one of those secrets Joel will probably take to his grave...” He trailed off, finding his choice in words poor.

“...” Ellie moved over to join him, taking a very careful seat on the couch, afraid the whole thing would collapse under the extra weight. “So...what's the plan?”

“Rounds about midnight, they do a shift change, they bring in the patrols with the dogs about that time...”

“Not keen on facing more dogs...”

“Neither am I, so we'll have to be quick about it when the time comes.”

She nodded slowly, putting her hand to her throat as it ached again, a massive bruise already forming where the guard had gripped her.

Tommy slipped his hand inside his jacket, pulling a small flask out from an inner pocket and holding it out to her.

She looked at it for a moment before taking it, screwing the cap off and taking a swig.

“Shit that burns.” She said with a cough, holding it back out to him.

“Whiskey usually does.” He said as he took the flask back, taking a swig of his own.

“...you really worried Maria you know.”

“...I know. But I couldn't just leave my brother out here, she knows that.”

“I know what you wanted to do, and I know you were worried about me, but you should have just taken me along, you knew I would follow anyway.”

“I was hoping I could have this all taken care of before you showed up. You know it would...it would kill Joel if anything happened to you...”

She cringed at his choice in words, but knew he was right.

“...I know. But he knows me well enough, he knows I'd come. Just like I know he'd come. Fuck...that man would cross the ocean for me.”

“He sure would.” 

He offered the flask again and she took it after a moments contemplation, taking another swig.

“Is it a good idea to drink like this before a raid?”

“Got a couple hours yet...and I think we could use the liquid courage for this.”

“Hm.” She handed it back to him again. “Is there Infected to worry about here too?”

“I don't know for sure. We cleared the section we were living in pretty good when we were still living here, but this section was untouched at the time we left, so I can't be sure. I mean, to be living here now, I'd assume they cleared it out. But, Infected always finds a way to creep back in, you know that.”

“Yeah. Want to avoid that if we can. Also...would prefer if we could have a better idea of where to go. The quicker we get in and out the better.”

“Kiddo...I'm not sure quick is an option. With his injury...I don't think we can drag him out of here if people are still alive...”

“So we have to kill them all?”

“Or hope they're smart enough to back the fuck off.”

“Think they are?”

“Fuck if I know. I don't recognize any of these guys, don't think anyone from our time is left here, besides the boss and his boy.”

She nodded, taking another swig before handing it back to him again. “I think I might turn in for a bit then, get rested up for tonight.”

“Go on, you could really use it right now I think.”

She nodded and got up, only taking a few steps before looking back at him.

“Do...do you think he's alive? Truthfully Tommy.”

“...I think he's a stubborn old fuck who doesn't know how to die...even when he tried to. So...yeah, I think he's still alive.”

“...so do I.”

Then she moved off and set up her own little sleeping spot for some much needed rest.

She grumbled as she could feel herself being shook lightly, avoiding it at first until it became much more aggressive, more urgent. She quickly opened her eyes, finding the dark of night had set in. Looking up, she saw Tommy looking down at her, his face showing obvious distress.

“...what's a matter?”

He put a finger to his lips, putting another to his ear to instruct her to listen, which she did. Her stomach turned when she heard it, dogs.

“They found us?” She whispered as low as she could, but loud enough for him to hear.

He nodded and motioned for her to gather up her stuff, which she did quickly. She could hear the dogs in the hallway becoming more excited, they more than likely had their scent now.

There was no way around it now, they were going to have to fight their way out of here, and they weren't sure they could do it quietly, which would ruin their plans.

The dog was scratching at the door now, barking insistently. They were out of time.

Ellie pulled out her pistol, Tommy pulling out his rifle, both aiming at the door as they waited for the inevitable.

And a few moments later, it happened. The door was kicked open, wood splintering everywhere as it crashed to the floor, the dog already bursting into the room, a big Mastiff looking breed.

Tommy fired off a shot right off, putting the dog down quickly, the men in the hallway yelling as they took cover on either side of the doorway.

Tommy motioned for his bag, and Ellie could see the glass bottle sticking out of it, knowing what he wanted her to do. Looks like they were going in loud and proud.

She quickly grabbed the bottle out of his bag, shoving a rag in the mouth and lighting it, chucking it through the doorway while Tommy kept his gun trained there.

The explosion happened quickly after, the men screaming as the fire burned away at their bodies.

Neither Tommy nor Ellie waited for it to fully die down, both running and jumping quickly through the flames as the men continued to roll in their death throws.

They quickly turned and bolted down the hallway, Tommy leading her towards another set of stairs.

They could hear the men outside yelling now, dogs barking, search lights were going on, there was no sneaking around now.

They got down the stairs, stopping at an emergency door at the bottom of the landing. Tommy quickly dug another Molotov out of his bag and tossed it to her, nodding to her as he took a few steps back. She lit it at the same moment that he started moving forward again, bringing his leg up and kicking the door wide open. He ducked aside as she chucked the Molotov out, the explosion again finding it's target, and the smell of burning flesh again filling the air.

They burst through the door quickly, making a run for it as others in the area started to fire on them. They ducked and winced as bullets whizzed passed their heads, both barely making it into the cover of another building as bullets clipped the outer wall.

“Keep moving!” Tommy yelled as they pushed straight through what looked to be an old antique shop. Very few items were left, and what was either got taken out as they ran passed, or as the men behind them fired through the glass of the front window. Glass shattered loudly behind them as Tommy lead her out the back door.

Ellie fired a few shots behind them, trying to at the very least buy them a few extra precious moments, before bolting off behind Tommy.

They reached the outer perimeter of the warehouse not long after, literally slamming into the chain link fence that now skirted it's perimeter, barbed wire stretched across the top.

“We don't have time for this Tommy!”

“I fucking know!” He yelled as he slipped his jacket off, tossing it up so it covered part of the barbed wire. “Hurry up, climb! I'll cover you!”

She nodded and grabbed hold of the fence, climbing while Tommy fired at the men that were crossing towards them now.

“We got more coming from the other side Tommy!”

“Just hurry and get over! I'm coming!”

She climbed over where Tommy had tossed his jacket, dropping down to the other side and pulling her gun again, firing as a few more men poured out from the building. She had dropped them all by the time Tommy dropped over on her side.

“Great job kiddo! Taught you well didn't I!?”

“Wasn't all you!”

They both bolted across the open lot, more men pouring out from the surrounding streets, shouting and shooting at them. They ignored them for the most part, their tunnel vision focused on the warehouse.

They made their way in where the others had emerged from, slamming the door behind them.

“Find something to block the door with!” He leaned against it, holding it shut as the men on the other side pounded against it.

She moved around the open room, looking for a metal cart or anything that was heavy enough, or at the very least strong enough, to hold the door shut.

She returned moments later with a length of thick re-bar.

He shifted, no longer leaning on the door but instead holding it shut with his hands, giving her room to slide the bar through the door handles.

“Good job.” He said as he backed away. “Don't have much time for a breather though.”

“How the fuck are we supposed to find where he is? We don't have time to look now that they know we're here.”

“We find someone to tell us then.”

“Tch, like they'll tell us the truth.”

“I'll make them tell us the truth.” He said as she started to walk out of the room, Ellie close behind.

Other than the sounds of the men still banging against the door behind them, the rest of the building seemed strangely quiet, and neither liked that. Ellie could just envision them hiding in the shadows, guns trained on them as they passed. The building was mostly empty of any equipment or anything, but the areas of shadow were extensive, especially at night. They could be anywhere.

They passed through another expansive room, the steel girders in the darkness almost giving off the impression of a decayed skeleton, like they were wandering around in some dead creatures rib cage. It was giving her the creeps.

Ahead they could see a door that clearly lead out, while to the right was a set of double doors.

“Lets try those doors.” He said as he pointed, Ellie's eyes following towards the double doors.

They both moved off towards them, Tommy slowly pushing them open as he kept his rifle out in front of him, covering their front.

They were met by a long hallway with rooms on either side. Having to cover all grounds, they slowly made their way down the hall, ears trained to even the slightest of sounds.

They could hear it soon, towards the end of the hall, like someone shuffling around in desperation. They exchanged glances before making their way down the hall, both keeping their guns extended.

They reached the final office on the right, just before a supply room and a door at the end of the hall.

Peeking inside, they could see a man moving about anxiously, like he was looking for something.

Tommy entered first, Ellie following and moving off to the side a bit, clearing her line of sight so she wouldn't accidentally hit Tommy if a gun fight broke out.

“Hey there asshole.” Tommy said.

The guy stopped what he was doing, eyes nearly bulging completely out of his head.

“Don't you fucking move, or I'll put a hole right between those bugged eyes of yours.”

The anxious man put his hands up right off, shaking like a leaf. “Look man, I don't even want to be here okay? I'm just...I just want to go.”

“You ain't going no where, not till you tell me where they're keeping my fucking brother.”

“I can't tell you that shit man, they'll kill me.”

“I'll kill you and find someone else if you don't.”

“Look man, I don't even know if he's still alive. You might be doing all this for nothing.”

“Where is my brother? I'm not going to fucking ask you again.”

“I can't...tell you...”

Tommy started moving towards him, the anxious dude backing up as he did. He tumbled over a garbage can while he was back peddling, sending him flailing to the floor. By the time he regained some composure, Tommy was already over him, gun barrel in his face.

“My brother...” He said, glaring down at him.

“Come on man, I ca...” The last of his words ended in a muffled grunt as Tommy shoved the rifle barrel into his mouth.

“Tell me where the fuck my brother is, or I'll blow a hole through the back of your throat!”

“Jesus Tommy...” Ellie said as she moved closer, gun still raised.

“...this is nothing new to me...and I'm not proud of it. But I will use what I know. So you gonna answer? Or do I pull the trigger?”

The anxious dude mumbled around the barrel, trying desperately to give a response that might save his ass.

Tommy pull the rifle back.

“Door, at the end of the hall...leads down below, there's only one door down there...he's tied up in there...”

“Smart decision.” Then Tommy raised the rifle and brought the butt down on his skull.

“...kinda glad Joel wouldn't tell me about his Hunter years now...” Ellie said as she looked down at the guy.

“It's nothing you should know about...now lets go get Joel...”

They both exited the room quickly, heading for the door at the end of the hall. Tommy again took lead, keeping the rifle up ahead of them as they descended the stairs, being met by a dark, empty room.

“He said there was just one door...so where is it?” Ellie said as she turned in place, letting her light search the room.

“There.” Tommy said as her light fell on a door to their left. “Let's end this.”

They moved with even more caution now, feeling like this was far too easy.

Taking a deep breath, Tommy slowly opened the door, already on alert by the door itself not being locked.

“Stay on guard.” He said as he looked back at Ellie, moving forward again as she nodded to him.

The room was wide open, with stone pillars scattered every so many feet. The room was pitch dark, save for the light from their flashlights.

They could hear movement somewhere ahead of them now, and they weren't sure if it might be Joel, or someone else.

And then the lights flicked on, dimly lighting the room. Ahead of them they could see Joel sitting on the floor against the far wall, arms bound behind his back.

“...Joel!” Ellie yelled.

“No! It's a trap!”

The door they had come through slammed behind them, the loud clicking reverberating through the room telling them it had been locked.

They could see the look on Joel's face fall, and they knew they were probably in for it.

But at the moment, they just needed to get to Joel, so they both took off sprinting across the room, both kneeling at his side when they got there.

“Joel...” Ellie started.

“Don't...no time for that right now...”

“Your leg...”

“Not right now. We got other things to worry about kiddo...”

“That you do.” They heard from above.

Looking up, they could see Travis up in the office above, using the speaker system he had managed to get working.

“Tommy.”

“Fuckface.”

“Can see your brother wore off on you a bit, hm? But never mind that. Here we are, the family reunion. It will be short lived I'm afraid.”

“When I find a way up there, I'm gonna shove your head through that fucking glass.”

“Ah yes, your brother has indeed rubbed off on you. Too bad that couldn't have happened back when you were still with us, how useful you could have been. Not the bleeding heart you had become.”

“Come down here, I'll show you what I'm capable of.”

“Thanks but no. I gave you a chance, the both of you. I let you live, because neither of you had anything to do with this, what happened that day. But you threw that away.”

“And that was your first big mistake.”

“You pretend to think I don't know what I'm doing Tommy. You forget I was a...learned man, before all this. One would think my skills wouldn't come in handy in this day and age but, it really can. It's amazing what you can accomplish, even with the world falling down around you.”

“What the hell are you going on about?”

“Botany, Microbiology, plays a wonderful part in this world. Sure, perhaps I could have used what I know to end...all of this.” He said as he waved his hand through the air, emphasizing he meant what was going on in the world as a whole at the moment. “But I honestly could care less about the fucking human race. Just like you once felt Joel. And then you took in that girl there, I shouldn't be surprised really. You never really could let go.”

“Apparently neither could you.” Joel said as he glared up at him.

“You're right, you're absolutely right. I can't let go, and that's why you're here. Do you want to know what your dear brother did Tommy?”

“Travis!”

“He killed my son!”

Both Ellie and Tommy looked down at him, each equally confused. But Joel wasn't looking at them, he was still glaring up at Travis.

“I told you that was a fucking accident! I didn't know that Stalker was still alive!”

“Funny thing about the Infected, they don't always die when they encase themselves in fungus, you see, they incubate for a time. They wait, for a meal to come to them, saving their energy and sustaining themselves in hibernation until something comes along they can eat. Only after a certain amount of time does the body actually give in, becoming one with the fungus and releasing the spores. The spores you encountered that day here, was actually from a dead Infected up here, not the one down there. The living one, down there.”

“I didn't fucking know it at the time, Travis! I didn't know that thing was going to wake up! I wasn't trying to kill your boy, but your boy had a big mouth and said shit he shouldn't have said!”

“Regardless Joel, he still got infected...because of you.”

“Travis...”

“Enough, Joel. Nothing you say is going to change anything. I told you you're going to die here, and you will, as will your little family there.”

“...just let them go. It's me you want, please...let them go...”

“You know I can't do that Joel.”

Joel hung his head, not sure what else he could do. He had a leg and a half, what was he going to do to be able to help? He was useless to them.

“And now...I will indeed put an end to this. I have to leave you with a bit of a science lesson I'm afraid, I'll leave it as simplistic as possible for you. We know of four Infected types, four...common, types. The thing about the Infected though...is environment, and nourishment, can also play a part in what they become.”

They all stared up at him, trying to figure out just where this was going.

“You keep an Infected fed, you can help to extend their lives. You control their environment, you can control what they become. You need very specific variables of course, it's not as easy as it sounds, unless you know what you're doing. Botany, Microbiology...very helpful in the creation of a new species.”

“...what the hell did you do?” Joel asked.

Travis smiled down at them. “Created new life, from old life.”

He hit a button and a loud buzzer sounded, going off three times before they heard a hissing sound.

Across the room, a door opened. The one that lead to the old Panic Room.

“Took a bit to get the wiring right for this but, we manged. It was a perfect cell, thick walls, an escape hatch to toss down food for nourishment, was perfect really.”

Once the door was opened fully, they could hear the sound. There was a clicking, though higher than what a normal Clicker would sound like, but the clicking was mixed in with a low rumbling and occasional squealing sound.

After a few moments, an Infected slowly stepped out. The body still looked normal sized, but there was a thick layer of fungal growth all over, but not massive like the Bloaters armor, but it looked to be much harder. It's surface looking more smoother, like cracked dried earth. The fungal growth on its head was equally as thick, looking more like a Clickers normally would, not like the smooth cracked surface of the rest of it's body. The only other difference being that through the growth, the remainders of a gas mask could still be seen, the edges of the growth glowing brightly.

It twitched as it searched about, using it's echo location to find it's prey.

“Oh, and when I said your brother killed my son...I meant his consciousness. Goodbye all.”

Joel stared ahead, knowing exactly why he was here now.

“Joel?” Ellie asked next to him, hand gripping at his shoulder tightly.

“Jesus...it's Brad...his son.” He said quietly. “That's why he brought me back here...so Brad could kill me...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that took a bit. Life again interferes. But here it is. I wanted to go with something beyond the normal Infected we're use to, and the Shamblers being brought into creation gave me the idea. But I still wanted the Infected to be something that the designers had in their minds at one occasion or another, so I used the concept art book and combined some features from the various concept arts Naught Dog had originally for the Infected. Giving birth to something new, maybe not that far out there, but also something still, at least for a time, put out there by the concept artists. 
> 
> Also, yeah. Now you see why Travis dragged a one and a half legged man across a couple states and found it worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped, the trio must find a way to finish off this new form of Infected. And even if they manage it, they still have to find a way out of the city safely. The end is near, the fight is now. Who will win in the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I am so sorry. I know this one took quite a while. I didn't forget about it or you guys, I just was having so much trouble getting this chapter to a point where I found it satisfactory. I am so sorry. But here it is, hopefully it's okay. Honestly I re-wrote this so many times I never want to see this chapter again.
> 
> Anywho...enjoy!

Tommy looked back at Joel, his brows furrowed as he stared at his brother.

“You're saying that...thing, is Brad?”

Joel only nodded.

Tommy looked back at the Infected, watching as it twitched it's head around, searching. The sounds it was making were far more grating to the ears than a Clickers was, and it seriously looked like a dried up husk, though he could see that beneath that, the fungus formed plates, like an Armadillo or something like it. 

“So what do we do? How the hell do we take that thing out?” Ellie asked in a hushed tone, eyes still on the Infected.

“Fungal plates look really thick...and they aren't grown out like the other fungal forms...don't know how many layers are under all that.” Joel said, eyes searching for any weakness in the dim light. “How much ammo you two got left” Joel asked as he looked between them both.

Neither responded, just glanced at each other.

“Thought as much.”

“Alright...Tommy? Lend me your shotgun?”

“Ellie...what?”

“Just hand it over. It packs a pretty good punch, might do some damage, or at the very least piss it off enough to draw it away from you two.”

“Ellie...what are you doing?” Joel asked, his face turning to a more worried look than before.

“Get him into that side room Tommy while I keep that thing busy, he's in danger out here.”

“You mean useless...” He said as he looked to his missing leg.

She looked over her shoulder at him, not an ounce of pity written on her face. “You know better then to say that. And missing half your leg isn't going to stop you, I know that. You came after me even though you hadn't healed from that impalement, this won't stop you either.”

“This is a bit different Ellie...”

“Is it? You telling me you wouldn't hop on one fucking leg to keep us safe? Even if it killed you?”

He went quiet.

“Get him to the side room Tommy, give him something to shoot with in case, and then get back out here. I don't know what this fucking thing can do...so I don't know how long I can hold it off.”

“...alright...”

He knelt down by his brother, cutting the rope that kept him bound.

“Ellie...”

“Let me do this Joel...I owe you this...and so much more. I'm...I'm not going to lose you again...”

He didn't take his eyes off her, even as Tommy pulled him to his feet.

“Be careful...”

“Have been so far...”

She reached out and Tommy handed her the shotgun, and both men watched her as she pushed forward, pumping the shotgun.

“Come on asshole! I'm over here!”

She aimed and shot at it, hitting it squarely between the shoulder blades. It turned and roared in her direction, with something of a mix of the Bloater, a Grizzly Bear, and a grating squeal. It then rushed her, gaining momentum quickly. Ellie barley had enough time to fire off another blast before she had to dive out of the way, the impact hitting the upper shoulder, doing almost nothing in the way of damage. The fungal growth was indeed rock hard.

“Shit...”

Off to the side, Tommy had gotten Joel into the side room and settled him on a rolling chair that was positioned in the corner of the room. He started to reach for his rifle but Joel stopped him, putting a hand on his arm.

“You ain't gonna be able to take that thing down with a side arm, you need the rifle, you're better with that anyway.”

“Same point if that thing gets passed us. No hand guns gonna help you.”

“Tommy, you know damn well if that thing gets past you two...kills you...I'm good as dead. It won't matter much will it?”

“...” Tommy let out a long sigh as he reached for the side arm instead, handing it to his brother. “...our chances of making it out of here are pretty small isn't it?”

“Even if you kill that thing...Brad...you ain't gonna have anything left to fight your way out of here, especially having to hall my gimpy ass out of here too. But I'd rather go out that way than to be eaten by...that. And...at least we're all together...”

“We still know this place like the back of our hand Joel...we can still get out. Now sit tight, let us cover your ass for once.”

With that he turned and headed out of the room, already bringing the rifle to bear as he moved along. It wasn't long after that he heard the first cracks of fire from the rifle, and the guttural roar of the Infected. The sounds echoed throughout the massive room, a mixture of gunfire, roars, and swearing.

He looked down at the gun in his hand, and had it been a different time, he would have thought of sticking it to his head. But he wasn't that same broken man anymore, and hadn't been for a long time. Even over those years where Ellie avoided him, he still never reached that point again, because at least she was still there. And she was still here. And if he had to, he'd drag his ass out there and draw that thing to him to protect her, he was prepared to. But for now, he honored their decision and allowed them to take on the fight, at least till it looked like they couldn't handle it anymore.

Back out in the main room, Ellie had the Infected at the far end of the room when Tommy came out. He could tell she had done little in the way of damage to the thing, only wasting what little precious ammo they had left.

“Ellie! Not sure firing at this thing is gonna do us a bit of damn good!”

“Well what the hell else can we do!? We're locked in here!”

“Might be able it incapacitate it at best! Find a way out after we get it slowed down!”

“We can't even get the fucking thing slowed down!” She yelled back as she fired off another shot, the loud concussion of the shot gun causing their ears to ring in the large room.

It roared again and charged in her direction, and again she barely had time to get out of the way, the thing blowing passed her and hitting one of the thick supports. It shook it's head a few times, the impact proving to be but a minor inconvenience.

“The fuck is this thing...?” Tommy asked slowly.

“Just another Infected. We found ways to take them down, so we'll find a way to take this one down too.”

“We don't have much left...I'd say we just get that thing to charge us again and have him barge off to the other side of the room, and get in that room he was kept in, but...”

“We'd have to leave Joel behind...and we're not doing that.”

“So what do we do?”

Ellie watched it as it was turning back around, roaring and waving it's arms around in anger. Searching for them.

“Well, so far it seems to act like most the other Infected, rage, echo location, not like we can't predict it's movements.”

“Just can't figure a way passed it's armor. Molotov maybe?”

“I don't know Tommy...we could try one to see what it does, but if it takes too many, we're just wasting more stuff.”

“We don't have a lot of other options here.”

“WATCH OUT!”

Tommy turned his head and saw the thing running at them, it hadn't even made a sound before doing so.

Both jumped to the side as it again plowed passed them, nearly running the entirety of the room.

“The fuck!?” Tommy yelled.

Ellie turned her head in the direction of the Infected, watching as it again turned towards them, tilting it's head slightly from side to side.

“What's it doing?”

“Fucking hell...can that thing still see a bit?”

“Well...maybe there is a small enough open slit there...enough to see something. Maybe tilting it's head like that, might be trying to see passed a blind spot...”

“...or maybe what's left of that gas mask hindered the fungal growth around it's eyes...”

It roared, charging again. They got out of the way quickly as it breezed by and collided with another pillar, chipping a massive section out of it.

“Well I don't give two shits either way right now! We gotta end that fucking thing!” Tommy yelled.

While they were talking, the Infected had turned, facing back in their direction again. It let out a few grunts, sounding as a bull does when it's ready to charge, which is exactly what it planned to do, and indeed did. The reaction time for Ellie and Tommy was slower this time. Tommy moved out of it's way just enough, but it swung it's arm back as it moved passed, getting him in the chest and sending him flying off to the side.

Ellie herself barely slipped from it's grasp, tumbling to the floor and landing on all floors. Again it had hit a pillar, stopping it's momentum.

“Tommy!?”

The only answer she got from him was a pained groan, she could see him clutching his chest as he lay on his back. She was on her own now.

She looked up at the Infected as it was backing away from the pillar, again shaking it's head from side to side. Hitting the pillar was messing with it, if only slightly. But after a moment it was again tilting it's head, trying to pinpoint her, growling and roaring when that didn't work right away. And she could see it now, since it had stopped beneath one of the dim lights. Through the broken open eye protection in the mask, she could see less fungal growth around the right eye, the left starting to suffer more as the fungus was winning against the hindrance of the mask. It was dumb fucking luck.

“Son of a bitch...”

It's head turned in her direction quickly and it roared at her. She slapped a hand over her mouth out of instinct, she scrambled to her feet and tried to escape it's charge, but it was just too quick and it slammed into her, sending her tumbling across the floor.

She coughed a couple times, pain coursing through her, but somehow she had avoided massive injury. She had been off balance just enough that the full force didn't hit her, as she was already stumbling and scrambling, causing her to take most of the hit in her left shoulder. A shoulder that was most definitely dislocated.

She scrambled back until her back hit the wall, looking up at it as it slowly approached. It knew exactly where she was now.

She put a hand to her shoulder, trying to right it back into the socket, but her hands were shaking so badly she couldn't really manage.

There was a pop. Then another and another as bullets bounced uselessly off the infected's fungal armor, doing barely more damage than a mosquito bite.

It turned in the direction that it was coming from, roaring as it did so.

Ellie followed suit, finding Joel leaned against the wall, popping off shots from the hand gun.

“GET AWAY FROM HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

“JOEL! NO!”

It happened so quickly as it charged him, Ellie able to do little more than to scream out to him.

Joel didn't move, just lowered the gun slightly, like he was centering on something. He fired at the last moment and the Infected roared, veering off to the side and just missing Joel.

Ellie stared, jaw dropped and a perplexed look on her face. The thing was freaking out, from just one tiny little bullet.

Joel used the wall to make his way to her, sliding down the wall as he reached her.

“The hell Joel!? That thing could have killed you!”

“But it didn't. Just listen to me, I was watching. I need you to keep aiming for it's belly”.

“Why?”

“Take a look at it.”

She set her eyes on it, wondering why it had yet to attack again. It had doubled over a bit, and from what she could see, it caused the plates to move together tighter.

“Like an Armadillo.” Joel said. “Stomach's always the weakest point, that's why they roll into a ball. That thing...probably why it's standing like that, bent over, covering a weak point while it recoups.”

“So keep at it's stomach then...”

“Gonna have to fix that first though.” He said, pointing to her shoulder. “Get it fixed, I'll distract it.”

“Are you insane? Firing on that thing in your...you can't get out of they way fast enough Joel.”

“Then you better hurry the fuck up and fix that shoulder of yours kiddo.”

Before she could launch another complaint, Joel had planted his back against the wall for stability and started firing on it. He obviously was doing it little harm, and at first it paid no attention to it, but as he continued popping off shots it became irritated.

Ellie, knowing he was close to running out of ammo, took hold of her shoulder and took a deep breath, screaming out as she popped her shoulder back into place. 

Breathing heavily, she pushed herself up and shouldered the shotgun, knowing damn well it was still going to hurt like a son of a bitch to fire off any rounds.

But she grit her teeth and did so, her shoulder screaming at her with each blow back from the concussion of the firing.

That brought the Infected around, the power of the shotgun, though clearly not causing much damage, still having some sort of effect on it.

She started backing away from it, yelling as she fired off a few more rounds at it, drawing it away from Joel.

“Come on asshole! You want a piece of this!? Then get your ugly ass over here!”

The one thing you could count on with these things that never seemed to change, was that they were really easy to piss off. And eventually it stood straight again, roaring at her out of irritation.

She continued to back away, realizing with a final pull of the trigger that she had run out of ammo, and she had no shells to spare, she wasn't even sure Tommy had any left on him.

Thinking of Tommy now, she turned her head in his direction to see he was still flat out on the ground, though occasionally moaning in pain. She wasn't sure if he was even fully conscious at the moment, but one thing she was sure of, he probably had quite a few broken ribs from that impact. Now she had to lug two fully grown men out of here somehow, if they survived this that is.

But what was she going to do now with no ammo left? She looked over to Joel, seeing him leaning hard against the wall, staring back at her. The Infected was still angrily lashing it's arms around, but had yet to charge. And Tommy, again, was laid out on the floor. 

She had one option left, and she was hoping it would pan out.

Moving quickly, she made her way back over to Tommy, kneeling at his side.

“Hey? Tommy? You in there old man?” She asked in a hushed tone.

“Don't...call me old...kiddo...”

“Good, you're alright then.”

“In a manner of speaking...”

“I've got no ammo left, no more shells on you?”

“Nope, all out...”

“...then what about them Molotov's? I don't have many options left.”

“...yeah. If they didn't break when I went down anyway...”

Glancing to the Infected again to make sure it was still where she left it, she quietly asked for his bag.

Tommy painfully pushed himself up, just enough to slip his pack off. The sounds of things rattling around inside it though distressed him a bit.

Ellie only gave him a look before taking the bag from him, opening it to check the damage.

She was met by the sight of broken glass scattered about Tommy's personal belongings, the strong smell of alcohol wafting up in her face. But to her relief, she found that three of the bottles had indeed survived of however many he had in there.

She pulled them out quickly, searching for a light.

“Here.” He said, pulling a lighter from his breast pocket. “Light that fucking thing up.”

She nodded and took the lighter, grabbing one of the bottles as she stood up.

“Hey! Over here you ugly fuck! I got a little something for you!”

It turned quickly to face her, not even taking a moments of hesitation this time before charging her. She knew the realization must have gotten through that she was a very real threat and this thing wanted to take her down. Or it was just acting solely on blind instinct. Which ever one it was, she neither knew nor cared. She just intended to end this once and for all.

She lit the rag as it grew ever closer to her, letting out the loudest screechy roar that it had thus far, causing her to wince. It was almost like the pitch was causing her some form of paralysis, which she assumed was exactly what was happening. But she shook it off, bringing her arm back and waiting for it to get just a little bit closer.

Once it did, she let loose, launching the bottle straight for it's center.

With it's momentum, it literally ran right into the bottle, screeching loudly as the bottle impacted it's core, flames licking at the fungal plates where it landed. Joel had been right, the stomach had a thinner plating.

Wasting no time, she grabbed another, lighting and launching it quickly before the thing could get a chance to cover it's core. Again it struck true, lighting the Infected up yet again.

By this point it was continuously screaming and waving it's arms around, occasionally patting at it's center in an attempt to snuff out the flames.

Ellie had one shot left, after that if this thing still didn't fall, she didn't know what she was going to do. Especially now that she saw it was attempting to curl in on itself again to protect it's core. But luckily the flames kept causing it to recoil. But if it continued to do that enough, it could very well just end up snuffing out the flames.

So with a final flick of the lighter, she brought her arm back, and threw. It was as if time itself had stopped as she watched the bottle slowly arching through the air, coming down equally as slowly towards it's center.

She could hear nothing, feel nothing. The screeching of the Infected was blocked from her ears as she centered solely on the bottle as it made it's gradual decent towards this walking, living nightmare.

And then, with an ear shattering crash, she heard the bottle hit, the screeching again reaching her ears as the Infected ran in circles out of desperation. But it was still standing, still trying to put the flames out.

As it ran, the air fueled the flames, causing them to grow in mass, soon encompassing even the sections that's proved impenetrable. And soon, it finally dropped, giving a final few desperate twitches before it went still for good. The room was filled with silence now, and the smell of cooking fungus.

Soon there was a feeling of collective relief in the room as the realization that it was finally over flowed.

Ellie just stared at it as the flames smoldered, soon snuffing out altogether. She held her shoulder, rubbing it as she allowed herself to relax at last.

Tommy grunted next to her as he painfully got up, holding his ribs as he grabbed his pack and threw it back on.

“How you doing?” Ellie asked as he slowly made his way over, eyeing his ribs.

“Well if they ain't broken they're at least bruised.”

“At least you're alive.”

“Yeah, for how long though? We still gotta get out of here yet.”

“Then I guess we shouldn't waste anymore time. Lets grab Joel and get the hell out of here.”

He nodded as he followed her slowly, crossing the room to where Joel still leaned against the wall.

“You did it kiddo, knew you could.”

“Couldn't have done it without you...everything you taught me...”

“Not sure you should be thanking me for...”

“Survival, nothing more. Lets just leave it at that.”

“Alright kiddo. And how you doing little brother?”

Tommy looked at him, giving him a half smile. “Oh you know, broken, just need a little glue is all and I'll be right as rain.”

They both chuckled, Tommy wincing as he did so.

Ellie looked between the two. “The hell does right as rain mean?”

“Heh, don't worry about it Ellie. Old folk talk.” Joel said with another chuckle or two.

“Take the dinosaurs word for it.” She mumbled with a smirk.

“Oh ha ha, funny.”

Tommy just gave them both a look.

“Don't ask.” Joel said as he raised a dismissive hand. “We should really get the hell out of here, somehow with no ammo to speak of.”

Tommy moved to one side while Ellie took the side where he wouldn't be leaning on her bad shoulder.

“Gonna be able to handle this Tommy?” Joel asked.

“I'll deal, gotta get you home.”

Joel nodded and they pushed off, moving across the room, stopping momentarily to look down at what was left of the Infected, of Brad.

“...mask don't look like it got ripped by the fungus.” Joel pointed out.

“You can tell through all that burn.” Tommy asked.

“Kinda. Mask melted a bit but, can still see some of it, some of the edges. There's gouges. It was clawed at.”

“Well, guess he had it on the whole time.” Ellie said.

“Yeah. Maybe Travis thought he could figure out a way to help him, maybe left the mask on like a muzzle or something case he turned before he could.”

“He should have known there was no way...” Ellie started before trailing off.

“...parent will do anything for their child, even if it's obvious there's nothing they can do...Brad he...probably ripped the mask up when he turned, spurred on by the Cordyceps. Can't bite with your mouth covered...”

There was a moment of silence before Tommy urged them forward.

“We gotta get going. Is there a way out where they were keeping...Brad...? Cause we're still locked in here.”

“Yeah. Trap door that goes up into a supply closet.”

They didn't even get a step forward though before the door across the way clicked and opened. They stood, staring as Travis stepped through, gun raised.

“Again...you took him from me again...how do you keep living? How do you keep living, while I'm forced to say goodbye to my son, again!?”

“Travis...this was done a long time ago. You should have let him go a long time ago...you knew he couldn't...”

“Shut up! Just...shut up!”

“You're smarter than this. You should have helped him go...you knew the kind of pain he was in.”

“I was in pain too! My boy...my only child...if you would have gone through the same...”

“It wouldn't have been easy.” Joel said, cutting him off. “But there is no way in hell I would have let Sarah go on like that. Become that. She wouldn't have wanted it, and Brad, I'm sure he didn't want it either.”

“He was so scared though...”

“...who wouldn't be? But you thought it was better to let him go on as this? He's at rest now...it's over...”

He slowly lowered the gun, eyes only on his sons body now.

“...go. Just get the hell out of here. Most the others have gone already...no one will stop you. Just...go...”

“Travis...”

“Go...before I change my mind...”

Nothing more was said as they made their way passed him, heading for the door. The echo of a gunshot behind them caused their heads to turn, finding Travis now laying on the ground next to his sons corpse.

“...” Joel turned away, looking ahead now. “Like I said before...it ain't easy..”

Tommy again looked confused but Ellie remembered, knew what he was referencing and only nodded.

And with that, they left this chapter behind for good.

There was indeed no resistance to their departure from the city. Most of the people had gone, and the few who remained just watched them go, but did nothing. The city was done now, like so many before it. It would be left now to nature and time, and soon crumble and dissolve into the Earth until it became nothing more than a memory.

They on the other hand, got to keep moving forward, and although it was a slow trek, they made it out of the city at last, stopping at a small ranch on the outskirts.

Ellie lead them first to the barn, eager to get inside where she had left Shimmer. The horse, who had been resting in a stall, got up instantly when she saw her enter, trotting over to her.

“Hey girl.”

“Was wondering where your horse was.” Tommy said.

“Yeah. Didn't want to risk her in the city, so I left her here. Kept the door cracked just enough so in case I didn't come back...she could still make her way out. She's a smart girl...she would have known what to do...”

“Well, reckon we can rest at the ranch here for now, start out for home in the morning.”

“Sounds good Tommy.” She said as she patted Shimmers neck.

Tommy helped Joel to the house while Ellie stayed with Shimmer, leaning her forehead against Shimmers shoulder as, at last, she finally just broke down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last it was over, peace has returned to their lives. There's just a couple things left that Ellie feels needs to be done.

TWO MONTHS LATER

Ellie made her way up the steps towards the entrance to Joel's house. A lot had happened in the time since they returned, and yet they still hadn't sat down and talked about things. Ellie felt that maybe Joel was alright with it, not really wanting to re-live everything that lead up to losing her. But, it seemed fate had a funny, and disturbing way, to bring them back together.

Taking a breath, she knocked lightly on the door, awaiting the sound of Joel hobbling his way to answer, but there was nothing. Frowning, she tried again. Still nothing.

Chewing on her bottom lip, she tried the knob and found the door unlocked, so she made her way in. Looking around, her nose immediately caught the whiff of recently cooked food. Stew, which as Tommy had pointed out once before, Joel tended to burn. Which he did yet again. She found the aftermath still sitting in the kitchen, the burnt remains looking like someone tried to cook tar and make it edible. Like tar, it was no where near edible.

Giving a slight laugh, she made her way for the stairs, figuring where he was now. She called out to him as she reached the top of the landing, earning her a surprised stream of curse words and the sound of something heavy hitting the floor.

“You alright old man?”

“You scared the shit out of me kiddo.” The response came from his work room.

She chuckled lightly again before making her way to the room, leaning against the door frame. She found him sitting in the chair at his desk, bent over slightly to the side as he tried to pick up the carving he'd dropped on the floor. A Native American with a long decorative headdress sitting on a horse.

“Didn't cause you to chip it or anything did I?”

“Nah.” He said, checking it over as he sat up straight again. “Looks good.”

“It does.” She said as she now entered the room, grabbing a chair from the corner and setting it at the desk next to him.

“How's the leg treating you?” She asked, nodding to the prosthetic where half his leg once was.

“It's doing good, getting used to moving around on it. Knee gets a bit sore from time to time though.”

“Should have the doc work on more cushioning.”

“He already is.”

She nodded and glanced around the room, finding far more carvings than there had been the last time she was in here. Guitars left unfinished were now either finished or near finished.

“You uh, you need something kiddo?”

“...just...wanted to talk. Still have things on my mind.”

“...you do huh?” He asked, setting the carving on his desk.

“...we need to talk about it eventually Joel.”

“Do we?”

“Yes, we do. Or you do. I never gave you much a chance to explain your whole side of the story.”

“Because you already know it. I know you worked it out, doesn't make what happened any easier or any less painful.”

“No, it doesn't, but understanding is the first step to healing. I just...so much shit happened over the years, stuff I couldn't do anything about. This was my chance to do something, to be useful for once. To matter.”

“Ellie,” he said, looking at her, “I don't ever want to hear you talk like that. You said it before, and it hurt to hear. Your life does matter Ellie, whether you helped the cure along or not. You're here, and you mean a lot to a lot of people. You've done so much since I met you, you saved my dumb ass more times than I can count, and you...you might still be able to help people. There's nothing that says you have to be dead to do it.”

“Doesn't matter much either way anymore though...”

“This country is full of people. The world is, maybe far less but, still full enough. There is no way that that was the only doctor still working on things. And some...might have found other ways, ways that might preserve your life. Don't be so quick to throw your life away for a cure you aren't sure would work, when there might be far more methods out there. Ones that, if they failed, still leave you here to continue to help. Were you...did you really want to die that day?”

She looked at him for a moment, having to turn away from him as his pained gaze was starting to work on her. She nervously ran her hands up and down from thigh to knee as she thought of how to respond. But finally she did so, but without looking at him again, choosing instead to focus on the nervous motions of her hands.

Her left hand moved from her leg now, instead running over the spot where her bite had been melted away and covered. The nervous tick she never really grew out of.

“...back in Boston...when we got in that museum...you heard me talking to Tess right? When we first got in there, away from those Infected?”

“Yeah, I heard you both. About the mall yeah?”

She nodded, rubbing her arm harder. Joel almost wanted to reach out and stop her, before she started to rub her arm raw.

“And you remember when I told you about Riley?”

“You're friend that got bit, yeah.” He stopped then, brows furrowing a bit. “Is that what this is all about?”

“I walked out of there in one piece, with my mind intact...I had to kill her. My best friend. The...first person I cared for more than...I thought I should...”

“...girlfriend?”

“Would have been, if she wasn't bit the same day I showed her...”

“Doesn't change anything, how you felt. But that's where it all started though? Your guilt from surviving?”

She got up and walked across the room, stopping and running her fingers over a guitar sitting there.

“It wasn't fair Joel...she had to die, and I didn't. People around me were still dying...people I never even met. Even now, they're turning, killing people...when I could have put an end to all this. I watched Riley turn, Sam turned...Tess...” She paused a moment. “What if I am the only one in the world who's immune, and I'm just sitting here living a happy life while people turn and die?”

She heard the wheels of the chair roll across the floor behind her, followed by the miss-matched steps from one leg being heavier than the other. Normally she'd step away right now, not having let Joel comfort her in a very long time. In fact she was sure the only time it really had happened at all was after the event with David. After what she'd learned when she went back to Salt Lake...she didn't want anything like it from him again. But now, after all this, she needed it.

She could feel the surprise from him when she just turned into him and threw her arms around him, not crying, but on the verge of. These were rare moments, as even through everything that had happened, the pair still hid a lot. But they knew who they were to each other, without any words having to be said. A dad and a daughter, it didn't need to be spoken. They knew, and the town knew. She figured what happened with Sarah kept him from admitting it, and with her, well, pretty much the same reason. She didn't think he would be comfortable with it. But those were just titles after all, actions mattered more.

After a slight hesitation, Joel finally wrapped his arms around her, giving in to that fatherly need to comfort.

“It's shitty, how things turn out sometimes. We don't understand it, why the good lord lets things like this happen. People said sometimes that...some people are just too good for this world, or they were meant for other things...so they get called back.” He let out a breath, shaking his head. “I know you don't really believe in that, but the point still stands that we never know why these things happen. How good people go and the rotten apples stay. Or how the world chooses who survives and who doesn't. We're just humans that aren't privy to those answers. And I know that might not be answer enough for you but, you're still here because you have a reason to be here. And maybe it is to save the world. But there's no written rule that says you have to die to do it. You have people here, right now, who need you in their lives as much as you need them. You got me, and Tommy, and Maria. Then there's Jesse and Dina...especially Dina.”

“...that's a complicated situation...”

“Yup, sure is. Gonna have to work that baby situation out between you and Jesse. Guess the kids just gonna have two moms and a dad, no problem with that.”

“Figure that out when we get there.”

“Fair enough.”

“...you're right though. Guess I was centering so much on the pain...and didn't want to admit there were other ways to do this...”

“...we'll figure something out kiddo, down the road maybe.”

“Maybe...but where I am in life right now...I don't know if it's worth the risk anymore...maybe there are more out there like me...”

“...one day at a time then, hm? See how it goes?”

She only nodded, finally slowly pushing herself away from him and rubbing at her eyes where a few tears had managed to escape.

“What about you then?”

“...you really want me to tell you what you already know?”

“Feels better to hear it sometimes.”

“Alright.” He said as he made his way back over to his chair and sat down, rubbing his leg. “Couldn't lose you, pure and simple. I mean...how can you spend almost a year traveling across the country, saving each others lives...and then just walk away and accept it when they say the person you come to care for has to die? Hundred times harder when it's just a kid...an adult is better for making a decision like that, but a kid...?”

He ran a hand down his face, scratching the hair on his chin as how that day played out ran through his memories.

“...I wouldn't be able to walk away either...” Ellie said as she walked back over to him.

“There wasn't even a plan to wake you up after you nearly drowned...they just wanted to put you under the knife and be done with it. So really...none of us were giving you a choice...”

“...” She sat back in the chair again, watching as he ran his hand over his watch.

“I couldn't do that again...I couldn't lose another little girl like that. I always felt like I failed Sarah...and I didn't want to fail you too...but in the end...guess I still did. I shouldn't have kept it from you, but I didn't want to lose you. In the end I lost you anyway...”

“I was mad Joel, but you never lost me. I was so pissed off at you, and I didn't even want to think about how all of that made you feel, after you told me the truth. I just...felt like I lost the chance to save someone again. But...I chose to go back because honestly...I didn't want to leave you. I was pissed off as all hell, yes. But you were the closest I had to family my whole life. People were there, sure. But they weren't...'there'. And I knew how you would have crumbled if I left...don't think you could have taken another blow to your life like that. I just needed time...apparently a lot of time...”

He looked up at her, the ghost of a smile hidden behind watery eyes that wanted to overflow, but he refused to let them. Joel was still Joel after all. He still rarely showed much in the way of emotion to most people. Tommy got a bit more, but Ellie got the most of it. The last time Tommy really saw Joel tear up was when Sarah died. He closed himself off after that. And although Joel cared extremely for his little brother, he couldn't show him like he used to. He came off as more of a guarded asshole who wouldn't let his brother do anything he wanted to do. An over protective brother who honestly, just didn't want to lose the only family he had left, so he tried to keep Tommy from making stupid mistakes, which eventually drove him away anyway and left him alone, as he feared.

Tess was the next person to at least get to see some form of softer side from him, though he was careful with her. That same fear was there that she'd be gone one day too. And soon, she was. Bill was a friend, and he did care for the gruff man, but he wasn't as close to him as he had been with others. And honestly after everyone in his life disappeared, the last thing he was going to do was let some little girl, only two years older than his daughter was, work her way into his heart.

He failed at that...but this time it was a failure he wasn't mad about.

So now, looking at her, he was so glad that he got to share all this with her. Sure, it didn't all go to plan, and they hit a very, very rocky patch, but even then she still never left him. She still stayed in the converted garage behind his house for fucks sake. She had a choice to get a house of her own, but she refused. And now he understood that the years had broken her down. She had been an angry teenager acting out, and she had a right to this time. But now, as an adult, she finally understood. She got it the night before it all went wrong, and that had almost been too late for them. Instead, it brought them back together.

“...you in there old man?”

“Uh...sorry. Got lost in thought for a bit. I just...missed all this. The conversations...just sharing the space together...”

“Making you watch movies you absolutely detest?”

“...you know, that doesn't even bother me anymore, I'll take it over all the shit we just went through.”

“Oh good. So when Christmas comes around again we can watch A Christmas Story?”

“...oh Lord Jesus help me...”

She let out a loud laugh, the first real good one she had in a very long time.

“Why do you hate that movie so much?” 

“I don't hate it...it's just there was a TV station that started the tradition of playing it Christmas Eve night all the way into Christmas night one after the other. And Tommy watched every one of them...”

She laughed again. “Sure he wasn't trying to get under your skin?”

“You know, he might have been. I'll let you have it this year, just don't watch it on repeat please?”

“Heh, deal. Anyway...could we...I wanna do something with you. Just...hold on a minute, I'll be right back.”

She was gone before he could even formulate a question from his mouth, and all he could do was quirk a brow in confusion.

After some time though, she did return, carrying the guitar he had made her.

“What are you...?”

She shushed him as she propped the guitar against the desk before making her way across the room and grabbing one of the finished guitars.

“These tuned yet?”

“Not yet...why?”

She handed it to him and sat back on the chair, grabbing her own guitar and positioning it. “Well tune it quick.”

“...” He shook his head and did so, still mildly confused. He got she wanted to play something, but what he had no idea.

“...I still have trouble with this song...been playing it on and off for years now and it's like...I can never quite get through it. Maybe, with you, I can..”

She took a breath, and when she started striking the chords, he finally understood.

He did nothing at first, letting her work out the first few chords before joining in, both eventually breaking out into singing Future Days. And for the first time...she made it through the whole song.

“...that was real good kiddo...”

“Heh, yeah. Guess...maybe we were meant to finish that song together, huh?”

“Looks that way.”

“Thank you...for everything Joel. I honestly...don't know what I'd do if you weren't here...”

“And I don't know what I'd do without you here...”

She smiled a bit and set the guitar down. “So, another request.”

“What's that?”

“Wanna show me how to carve like that?”

“Heh, you got it kiddo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you go all. I admit the ending chapter might have changed a tiny bit here, as I finished this the night after the game awards. And hearing Future Days get sung again...won't lie, may have cried a bit again. Can't get through that song anymore. So I felt the need to add it one more time where I hadn't planned on it before. It just...felt like something the two of them needed to do together.
> 
> Again, thank you all who went through this little journey with me. This was one of a couple possibilities I had thought of. I do have another one, but I'm not sure if I'll do it or not. Might be too emotional but I'll think about it. Have other things in mind at the moment.
> 
> So again, thank you all. I appreciate each and every one of you who take the time to sit down and give my story a chance.


End file.
